


Of All The Sounds

by RickmansGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickmansGirl/pseuds/RickmansGirl
Summary: Join Severus and Hermione as they embark on a new friendship which brings jealousy and seduction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This wonderful world and the characters within it are not mine, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I am not making any money from this. I hope you enjoy!

 

Avoiding the lumps and ditches in the long grass, Hermione trudged over to the long high wire fence and conjured two squashy arm chairs, which appeared snugly together as if attached, and promptly dropped into one of them. She turned her head and looked over the back of her chair at Severus and watched as he traversed the terrain, a deep frown on his forehead. When he got to Hermione, he placed himself slowly and deliberately into the other chair, stoic as ever.

"I don't think there will much to see at this time of the evening," he said, as he watched her pull out an open bag of sweets from her pocket and place them on the arm of her chair.

"I said that to you earlier," she said, incredulously, chewing on a sweet.

"Yes, well, you were late," said Severus with a smirk, obviously hoping that this would get a rise out of her.

 _I see that smirk, Severus Snape_ , she thought to herself. _But I will not rise to your bait_. 

" _You_ were the one who was late," said Hermione. She smiled at the way his eyebrow rose higher than she thought possible. "I can see the gates from my office and when I saw you weren't there I decided to start marking some homework."

She reached out her hand, and placed it over his eyebrow to push it down. "Put that eyebrow away," she said. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"I was in a meeting with Minerva that I couldn't possibly walk out of," he said stiffly.

"Yes, yes, I know," said Hermione, mockingly.

Severus crossed his arms with a huff and said, "Those are no good for you, you know," gesturing at the bag of sweets.

"I don't care," she said, flippantly. She threw a sweet at him and it bounced off his forehead and landed in the middle of his folded arms. 

"Try it, you might like it," she said with a giggle.

He looked down at it as if it had severely offended him, but he picked it up tentatively with finger and thumb. He held it up to his nose and sniffed.

She let out another giggle, and he frowned at her.

+++

She laughed aloud as he held the sweet to his nose. It was a real belly laugh, full of joy, that he had only heard twice before in the time that they had been colleagues. Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and his heart skipped a beat at the realisation that _he_ had made her laugh like this.

The last time he had heard it was during Christmas lunch, about three months prior, and it was Lupin, the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, who had made her laugh. Severus did not know what Lupin had said or done, but he did know that he had felt a pang of something that felt strangely like jealousy at the ease of their friendship. Hermione and Lupin had been sitting close to each other, talking during the meal, and she had placed her hand on Lupin’s arm as she laughed.

The time before that had been about three and a half years ago. Hermione had been the Transfiguration Professor for a mere six weeks and she and Lupin had been chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip. Severus was waiting with Filch in the Entrance Hall so they could tick off each student as they came back. He had heard Hermione and Lupin before he had seen them; they had walked through the doors into the Entrance Hall, laughing jovially with their arms linked. Lupin had made her laugh so uncontrollably that she had thrown her head back and she could hardly walk properly; Lupin himself was in a similar state. He remembered thinking that they looked like a pair of drunken teenagers.

At the time, Severus had just sneered at their adolescent behaviour, but looking back, he realised that he had always wanted that sort of friendship and camaraderie. He had never had that in his life, not with Lucius or even Lily, and his relationship with Albus had been more like father and son.

She brought him back to the present by placing her hand on his arm, still doubled over with laughter. His eyebrow was still tingling from when she had placed her finger there earlier, and now her hand was on his arm; he was not used to such contact. Side-Along Apparition was about as much as he could take. Could he get used to it? _Yes_ , his heart said.

The sight and sound of her laughing was contagious and a chuckle rose up out of his chest in a low rumble.

Hermione looked at him then, her cheeks flushed with the laughter, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my gods, Severus, did you just chuckle?" she asked him, melting into laughter again.

"It has been known to happen," he said, as he put the sweet into his mouth.

+++

She giggled still more, but when his lips opened and his tongue came out to catch the little sweet, the giggling stopped and her mouth went dry. His tongue disappeared along with the sweet and she found herself staring at his lips as he sucked. _Oh my._

She mentally shook herself. She was leering at her ex-Professor's mouth like a horny fool. She managed to wrench her eyes away from him but she couldn't stop the tingling sensation that she could feel all over her body. She had recently started to enjoy his company but the tingling was new.

Hermione and Severus had first been on one of these outings back in late January. She discovered that he left on his own once or twice a month, just to get away from the castle and real life for a while. She thought back to the first time she had found out.

_Hermione was walking through the grounds outside the castle, clearing her head, when she spotted the dark stalking form of her colleague._

_"Professor Snape," she called, when she caught up with him. "Out for a stroll?" she asked, as he stopped and turned towards her._

_"Professor Granger," he said silkily, as a form of greeting._

_"You can call me Hermione," she said. "We have been colleagues for over three years now."_

_"If you insist, Hermione," he said. Hermione enjoyed the sound of his voice speaking her name. "Now, I have business to attend to, if you don’t mind," he said curtly, turning to continue his journey._

_"Business? Didn't I overhear you telling Minerva you were going to the pub?" she said, laughter in her voice. "I wouldn’t mind walking with you. I might bump into Remus and Harry. We could have a few drinks with them. It would be lovely to catch up..."_

_"Cease your babbling, woman. I admit I am not going to the pub. I am merely… getting away from here! And you should not have been eavesdropping." He turned yet again to walk towards the gates._

_"Wait," she said, following him, "Can I come with you?"_

_He turned back around then, his body rigid, and sighed. His face was completely unguarded, and she could not quite place the look he gave her._

_"What makes you think I want any company?" he asked quietly. Coming from him, that sentence would usually be dripping in venom, but it was filled with curiosity, as if he actually wanted her to answer the question._

_"I need to get away as well. And I promise I won’t babble…" She quieted herself by placing two fingers to her mouth to stop herself from doing just that._

_He stood there for a good thirty seconds, staring at her, she was about to admit defeat when he gave a curt nod of his head in agreement._

+++

"How much do you think we’ve missed?" he asked her, as he took a sweet.

Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "Quite a lot, but it’s a clear night, so we can watch the stars if nothing else."

She sat back against the chair, and watched as Severus' tongue and lips made her go tingly again. She nearly groaned at how the sight turned her on. She looked up at the bright stars instead, thinking.

She still had trouble believing that she and Severus had become…what was it…friends? They had always been civil as colleagues, him overly so, but since January, it had become more than that. When she joined him so many weeks ago, she had thought it was a one off, but she had happened across him when she was, once again, taking a walk through the grounds exactly two weeks later.

She had been walking past the main gates when she had spotted him walking towards her. She remembered the awkwardness that had hovered between them.

_Hermione was standing in front of the main gates with her arms crossed, watching him. At first, she thought he was going to walk straight past her, but he paused when he reached her._

_"Are you…?" she started to ask._

_"Yes," he answered quickly._

_She had no idea why she was just standing there. Was she waiting for something? She didn’t know, and he wasn’t even looking at her. She watched as his hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched into a fists. After several seconds of wanting the ground to swallow her up, he finally spoke._

_"Would you like to…?" he started to ask, still not looking at her_

_It was like he couldn’t say the whole question, so Hermione slowly approached him and said, "Only if you don't mind."_

_Instead of saying anything, he took hold of her wrist, and dragged her through the gates to the Apparition point, where they vanished with a crack._

After that, it had become normal for her to be there every three weeks after dinner. Then, when they got back, they would walk up to the Entrance Hall together and go their separate ways. They didn’t see much of each other within the school. Occasionally they would go to The Three Broomsticks with some of the other professors, and they saw each other at the staff meetings and meal times, of course.

She unconsciously rubbed her wrist where he had grabbed her. He hadn’t left a mark, but she had berated him for it when they had appeared at their destination.

They heard a low rumble from behind them, and they both looked around.

"Oh, here comes one now," said Hermione. They watched the aeroplane fly over them and land on the runway.

"I love that sound," said Hermione.

"As do I," said Severus. "They are fascinating."

Hermione wanted to laugh out loud again when she realised that Severus’ comment was reminiscent of Arthur Weasley but the urge was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. Thinking of Mr. Weasley, the current Minister for Magic, had her thinking of Ron whom they had lost in the Final Battle, along with Tonks and Fred. She had cried for weeks when it had happened, but now, eight years on, there were no tears. She had mourned him, and she had moved on. There was still sadness in her heart when she thought about him though.

+++

They sat there for a long time watching the aeroplanes, stargazing and identifying constellations in-between. However, Severus had sensed a change in Hermione’s demeanour. Her frown lines had deepened, and she was quiet and pensive.

"I think it’s time we were getting back," he said, getting to his feet and offering his hand to assist her.

"I could sit here all night, you know," she said, taking his hand and standing up.

"I’m sure you could, but it’s past your bedtime," he said, smirking, hoping she would respond the way he thought she would.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she said quietly.

He didn't want to ask what he was about to ask, because it wasn’t in his nature to be sympathetic, but there was something about this woman that made him want to know what she was thinking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, thinking immediately that perhaps he should have kept quiet.

She looked at him quizzically and said, "Yes, I’m fine, I’ve just…been thinking about Ron, that’s all." 

She sniffed and started to walk away, banishing the chairs as she went.

 _Oh Gods!_ He did not do crying females. He definitely should _not_ have said anything. She was going to burst into tears. He was about to dig out his handkerchief when she looked back at him.

Her eyes dry, she said, "I hardly ever think about him these days, but when I do, I visit his grave with some flowers."

"Do you want to do that now?" asked Severus, surprised at her lack of tears, "because I’m not sure where we’ll get flowers at this time of night," he said, unable to control the sarcasm.

It happened again. She laughed that laugh that made his heart jump. He inwardly cursed it for doing such a thing, but soaked up the sound of her nonetheless.

Twice. _He_ had made her laugh like that twice in one evening. He tried to stop himself from relishing that thought, but it was too late.

"No, you fool, I’m going to go tomorrow. I’ll ask Pomona if she’ll let me pick some of her flowers," she said, "but thank you for making me laugh, I needed that."

"You’re very welcome," he said,

He held his arm out to her, and she stepped into his embrace. They used to Apparate with just their arms linked, but at some point, it had morphed into this, and, although Severus would quickly deny it, it was his favourite part. Apparating with her in his arms.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and kind comments. I hope you enjoy!

Hermione woke the next morning with a feeling of foreboding. It was Saturday, and she desperately wanted to lie in for a while. But she couldn’t do it. Procrastinating would not make that feeling go away. She had to visit Ron’s grave, and she needed to do it sooner rather than later.

As she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, her thoughts turned to her feelings towards Ron while she washed her hair.

They had been seeing each other during the War and leading up to the Final Battle. She loved him, but not the way she always thought she should have. Their relationship had been strained but that wasn’t surprising; they had been on the run, hunting for Horcruxes, and they always had Harry with them.

She got dressed and made her way down to breakfast, but Ron was still on her mind. _He will be on my mind most of the day, I suppose,_ she thought.

It greatly surprised her that she rarely thought of him these days. It had become somewhat of a habit to visit his grave when she did think of him, and she hadn't visited his grave as often as she used to. 

+++

Hermione made her way slowly to Ron’s grave, Pomona’s wild flowers in her hand, and was surprised to see someone else already there.

She stopped and studied the man before approaching him. At first, he just stood there, gazing at the gravestones of the war heroes. He had an assortment of flowers in his hand and she watched as he put one flower in a pot by each grave. She knew off by heart whose grave was whose and realised that each flower he placed was each person’s favourite colour. Orange on Ron’s, pink on Tonks’, green on Fred’s, and so on. She thought it was a lovely idea.

Hermione cleared her throat as she approached him, so as not to startle him. He turned when he heard her.

"Hello, Hermione," said Remus. "How are you?"

"I’m okay, thanks, Remus," replied Hermione. "How are you?"

"I’ve had better days," he said, wiping what Hermione guessed were tears from his eyes.

Deciding to follow suit, she split the flowers she had and placed some in each pot by the graves.

"Remus, that was such a wonderful idea, using everyone’s favourite colours," she said, indicating his flowers and starting to feel a little choked up.

That was when the tears came. Not just for Ron, but for all those who died as heroes for them. For what they had all been through. She felt strong arms around her, holding her tight, and a hand stroking her hair. She let her hands move around his waist, holding on just as tightly. The sadness and anguish that she did not realise she had been holding in all this time burst forth, and she sobbed quietly in Remus’ arms.

+++

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Remus moved her over a nearby bench. They sat there together, Remus’ arm around Hermione’s shoulder and Hermione leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I didn’t think you would still be crying for him, Hermione, not like this," said Remus quietly, his hand still stroking her hair, feeling concern for the young woman next to him.

"I think my tears are for everyone we lost," she admitted, "and the stress of the War and the Final Battle, even if it was eight years ago. I cried for Ron for weeks, but not since then. I suppose you have to let it out occasionally."

She slowly sat up straight then, resting her hand on his chest, and he automatically placed his hand over hers.

"What about you, Remus?" she asked him quickly, looking up into his eyes. "I’m here sobbing away and you’re consoling me, but what about you?"

"Actually, I’m alright," he said truthfully, with a small smile. He had mourned his wife’s death for years and a tear or two would fall each time he visited her grave, of course, but he was okay.

"I’m not in as bad a state as you, though, Hermione," Remus said, worriedly.

"I’m fine now that it’s all out of my system," she said. "Are you sure you’re okay?"

"Yes, I’m okay," he said again. He noticed a stray tear on her cheek, and lifted his hand to wipe it away. She was still looking into his eyes, and she seemed to be leaning closer to him. He suddenly realised that she was leaning in as if to kiss him. _She wants to kiss me?_

He took a deep breath, and realised with a flutter in his chest that he wanted to kiss her too. He leaned towards her, not allowing himself to hope.

Before their lips could meet though, his stomach gave a very loud rumble. He smiled then, as she laughed lightly, bowing her head and leaning her forehead onto his chest, next to her hand.

"Shall we go and get some lunch?" she asked, looking up at him again, still smiling.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea," he said, placing her hand in his as she stood up. She led him towards the graves then, kissing her free hand and placing it on the first gravestone; she repeated this gesture for each of their friends. He found it endearing, and the fluttering came back in full force as he followed behind her, their hands still entwined.

+++

Severus took his seat at the staff table to the right of Minerva, watching Hermione and Lupin walk between the House tables, their arms linked. Severus felt the urge to knock the contents of the table in front of him to the floor. He despised seeing them together like that, and he wanted to break something or throw something to let out the anger he felt at feeling like this.

Hermione and Lupin sat next to each other on the other side of Minerva, just as the food appeared in front of them. Severus ate his meal and left quickly, not talking to or looking at anyone. He stormed into his quarters and slammed the door shut, kicking the first thing that got in his way. He didn’t even understand why he was feeling like this; Hermione was his friend and Lupin was her friend, so why was he angry?

_You know damn well why you’re angry; you just don’t want to admit it to yourself. Your feelings for the witch are a little more than platonic, and the attention she was giving that damn werewolf is causing this pain in your chest!_

He quietly chastised his inner monologue as he threw off his robes. He would not allow some woman to cause him pain. He was not weak!

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and made his way to his office, beyond which his private lab was located. He was going to start on that long list of potions and pastes Poppy had given him earlier in the week. Brewing always calmed him. He knew he wouldn’t get the whole list done this weekend, but that didn’t bother him.

+++

Remus noticed Severus storm out of the Great Hall as they finished eating. He was always so moody when there were students around. He wondered if he did it just to keep up his persona of nasty Potions Master, or if he had had a nasty run-in with one of the more uncouth students this morning. But his mind quickly moved on to more pleasant things.

"Hermione, I was just thinking, shall we go to The Three Broomsticks tonight? We could meet up with Harry," said Remus.

"Yes, I’d love to, Remus," she said, "and we could invite Severus if you want.”

"I don’t know," said Remus. "The way he stalked out of here just now, it’s probably best if he’s left alone for a while."

"In case you haven't noticed, Remus, he is like that all the time," she said. "I’ll ask him later. He won’t be able to turn me down."

 _Severus likes to turn people down_ , thought Remus. He was about to deter her further from inviting Severus when she said, "Shall we meet in the Entrance Hall at eight o’clock?"

"Sounds good to me," he said, with a quiet sigh, "And, what are you up to this afternoon?" he asked her, deciding that if she wanted to wander so willingly into an angry snake’s lair, then she would just have to learn that lesson the hard way.

Hermione sat back in her chair, and said, "Well, I have a huge pile of marking to be done in time for Monday, and I’ll probably be doing that tomorrow as well."

"Hermione, if you’re too busy to join us tonight…" said Remus.

"Remus, I will probably be finished by tomorrow lunchtime, don’t worry," she said. "If I didn’t want to come along tonight, I would have said so."

"Well, it’s not a case of wanting to go, it’s a case of being able…" said Remus, stopping because Hermione held up her hand.

"Plus the fact, some of it isn’t needed until Tuesday and even Wednesday," said Hermione. She got up from her seat then, and as she walked away she said, "See you at eight."

Remus sighed as Hermione walked away, and gazed at her derrière. As soon as he realised what he was doing, he clenched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" _Wanting what you can’t have, Moony, old boy?_ " asked his conscience, which sounded just like Sirius. " _I’d grab that with both hands if I were you, she’s got one hell of a body._ "

Remus laughed quietly to himself when he realised that Sirius would do exactly that if he was here. He stood and made his way out of the Great Hall, thinking about what happened earlier. He had nearly kissed Hermione. Damn his noisy stomach. They would have kissed if he hadn’t been so hungry.

They had become close over the past three years, good friends even. However, this morning, when she had been leaning into him as if to kiss him, something had changed.

+++

Hermione knew he was watching her walk away, she just hoped he didn’t make it obvious. The room was full of students, and it wouldn’t do for them to witness their professor gawping at another professor.

She thought about her morning as she walked. She had nearly kissed Remus. Remus, her ex-professor. She had only ever considered him a friend until recently. Nevertheless, the closeness she had felt when he had hugged her, stroked her hair, and wiped her tears from her cheek, she just gave in to the urge to kiss him. Her chest gave a little jolt then, when she thought about what it would have been like.

She knocked on Severus’ office door when she reached it, and entered when she heard the formal, "Enter!" She opened the door and peered inside carefully, not wanting her head to be bitten off too soon. He was nowhere to be seen. The door to his quarters was tightly shut, and probably warded as well, but his lab door was ajar. She made her way towards it and looked through the three-inch gap. He was working gracefully, chopping, stirring, and adding ingredients, as if it were choreographed. She watched him for what seemed like ages.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked curtly, with a sneer on his face, not taking his eyes off his potion.

"Yes, I was, actually," she said, smiling. She opened the door wider and leaned on the door-jamb.

"I am surprised you could tear yourself away from that… _werewolf_ ," he said, sounding every bit the snarky professor he was renowned for being. Was he jealous of her friendship with Remus?

Hermione’s smile faltered at that comment. _…tear herself away from…_ Lupin? 

"Severus," she said, approaching him. "Have Remus or I done something to upset you?"

His whole demeanour seemed to change when she got closer to him. His shoulders visibly relaxed, but his sneer was still in place.

+++

Severus’ thoughts battled with themselves in his mind when he sensed that she was watching him. The derisive comment about her and Lupin that came out of his mouth was unintentional, but he couldn’t stop it.

_Just tell her to bugger off and never come back!_

_No, I cannot do that, she has no idea of my feelings for her._

_Who cares!_

_I care! I am not a nasty Death Eater any more, and I don’t even know what the relationship status is between her and Lupin anyway!_

_You do not care. You always were and always will be a nasty Death Eater. Just get her out of your life!_

Suddenly, she was next to him, and his nostrils filled with the familiar scent of her. Rose oil and jasmine. His anger ebbed away. That was all he needed to calm him. Her scent.

Still sneering, he turned to face her, and asked, as kindly as possible, "What do you want, Hermione? You don’t normally grace me with your presence in my own territory."

She huffed then, and spoke with an air of indifference. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to The Three Broomsticks later."

She turned towards the door and said, "We will be in the Entrance Hall at eight, if you wish to join us."

"We?" he asked, before she could walk out, a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"Yes," she said. "Remus and I are meeting Harry."

And she was gone.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Severus carried a goblet of the smoking Wolfsbane Potion to Lupin’s office. Today was the fourth day in the seven-day regimen that Lupin had to follow, leading up to the full moon. Severus knocked on Lupin’s door, walked in uninvited, and marched over to where Lupin sat behind his desk.

"Good afternoon, Severus," said Lupin, pleasantly. "I was wondering when you would visit."

"This is not a visit, Lupin. I am merely doing my duty," said Severus.

"Why don’t you sit, Severus? Have a drink with me," said Lupin. He had clearly ignored what Severus had just said.

"No, thank you. I have more brewing to do," said Severus. He turned to leave, but Lupin interrupted him.

"Are you alright, Severus?" asked Lupin, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Severus stopped at the door but did not turn around. He reached his hand out, placed it on the door handle, and bowed his head for a second. _That blasted nosey bugger knows everything!_

He wrenched open the door and turned to face Lupin.

"You ask such asinine questions, Lupin. Why would there be anything wrong with me? I’m fine," said Severus. He slammed the door behind him as he walked away.

+++

At eight o’clock, Severus was waiting in the shadows of the Entrance Hall. He watched as Lupin paced back and forth. _Nervous_ , he thought. _What was this? A date?_ If it was, then why had Hermione invited _him?_

__

Every so often, Lupin would stop and gaze into the shadows in Severus’ direction. On the third time, Lupin sniffed the air as well. _Bollocks!_ Why hadn’t Severus considered Lupin’s sensitive werewolf nose? _Shit, shit, shit!_ He would know that Severus had been spying on him. _I’m losing my touch!_

Just then, Hermione came down the stairs.

"Hermione," purred Lupin, as he kissed her on the cheek. "You look lovely, my dear."

 _Lovely!_ Severus tried hard not to scoff. She looked the same as always. Not that she didn’t always look lovely, which she did, but it was only an evening at the pub, for Merlin’s sake! Severus had to stop himself from groaning in shame. What was this witch doing to him?

Lupin placed Hermione’s hand in the crook of his elbow, and steered her towards the main door. 

She was craning her neck towards the dungeons, and then Lupin looked directly at Severus with a grin on his face.

 _Damn you, Remus Lupin!_ Severus cursed under his breath as he stormed back to his quarters. That was all a show for him! The " _You look lovely, my dear_ ," and the kiss on the cheek! Lupin had done it to rile him up, and then he had the audacity to look right at him with that wolfish grin.

Severus decided that he was going to have to play Lupin at his own game.

+++

Remus could have laughed maniacally. He had been pacing for about ten minutes before Hermione had shown up, and he had recognised Severus’ scent straight away. Hermione must have invited him, just as she wanted to, but he chose to spy instead.

Remus had smelled a hint of jealousy mixed in with Severus’ scent. Remus wanted to know exactly what Severus was jealous of. Therefore, he had played with him a bit, and mooned a little over Hermione. He wanted to know what response he would get from the spy in the corner. The smell of jealousy had wafted stronger when he had kissed her on the cheek.

Did Severus have feelings for the witch walking next to him?

No, he couldn’t possibly. Remus knew, without a doubt, that Severus always had, and always will love Lily. That was the reason for his snarky demeanour, and his bitterness. It always was. He had lost the woman he loved to another man, and then she had been murdered. 

Remus was sure that Severus wouldn’t let himself fall for anyone again, not at the risk of getting hurt. Perhaps he just wanted to bed her, and then be done with her. That did sound like something Severus would do. And the spying? That sounded like him too. Remus decided to try to forget about it, and enjoy the evening.

He enjoyed the walk to Hogsmeade, with Hermione on his arm. They talked and laughed, enjoying each other’s company.

When they got to The Three Broomsticks, they walked through the small crowd to the bar where Harry was buying a round of drinks.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. She hadn’t seen her best friend for weeks, and they greeted each other with hugs and kisses. Harry shook Remus’ hand with a bright smile.

"How is Ginny?" asked Remus.

"She is fine thanks, Remus," said Harry. "She is at home resting and asked me to send her love."

"She only has a week left, doesn’t she?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry. "She is starting to get a bit too hormonal for my liking."

Ginny was pregnant, and being a week away from her due date was clearly taking its toll. Remus noticed that Harry was looking exhausted. If Ginny had been kept up at night because of the baby she had yet to give birth to, then it had obviously kept Harry up as well. 

"Not long now, Harry," said Remus, with a frown. "Then the real fun begins. Sleepless nights and dirty nappies. I’m sure you’ll love every minute of it." Remus didn’t mean for his comment to sound so scornful, but Harry didn’t seem to notice.

"Cheers, mate!" said Harry, with a tired laugh.

"Remus!" scolded Hermione, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don’t be like that! I’m sure you _will_ love every minute, Harry."

"Yeah, we’ll see," said Harry. "Come on, let’s find a table."

Remus followed on with a sour look on his face. He was going to have to change the subject because they were walking a fine line, and he shouldn’t have made that comment to Harry. It didn’t matter really; the memories had already come screaming back to him.

Dora had been pregnant when she had been killed, and she had only just told Remus the day before. No one else had known. Remus had told her to stay with Ginny, and not get involved, but she had snuck away to the battle without him knowing. He had been so _angry_ with her when he saw her battling with Bellatrix, and before he could tell Dora to get back to safety, Bellatrix had cast her fatal Curse. That flash of green that hit his wife and unborn child had haunted his dreams for months afterwards.

He placed his pint on the table, and went back to the bar. He ordered himself a double Firewhisky, and downed it in one. He had a feeling he was going to need it to get through the evening.

+++

Severus walked through the door of The Three Broomsticks, and spotted the three of them straight away. He took in the sight of them first; Lupin sat back in his chair, looking pensive, while Potter and Hermione were talking and laughing, their heads bent together.

Severus hadn’t expected to see that. He had been unsure as to whether Potter would actually be there. Severus went to the bar, and bought a round of Firewhisky shots. He walked over to them and placed the drinks down. He grabbed a chair from an empty table, and set it between Harry and Hermione.

"Severus," said Hermione with a bright smile. "You came."

"Yes, and I bought drinks," he said. He pushed a glass towards each of them.

"Excellent! Thank you, Snape," said Harry.

Lupin sat forward and picked up his glass. "Thank you, Severus."

"You’re welcome," said Severus.

"What shall we drink to?" asked Harry.

They all lifted their glasses, and Hermione said, "To friends!"

"Yeah," said Harry, and only he and Hermione said, "To friends!" They clinked their glasses together, and downed their shots.

 _To friends,_ thought Severus, glaring at Lupin who was staring into his empty shot glass. _How ridiculous!_

+++

They had been sitting there for hours, drinking, laughing and talking. Hermione never thought, in a thousand years, that she would be getting drunk with Harry, Remus and Severus. Definitely Harry, possibly Remus, but not Severus. Remus, she had noticed, had been quiet for most of the evening. However, she was glad to note, he did seem to become a little more talkative each time they had a shot.

"Okay," slurred Harry. "I need to get back to my lov-er-ly pregnant wife."

Hermione laughed and said, rather drunkenly, "I hope you’re not Apparating, young man! Use the Floo!" She pointed to the fireplace.

"Look at you two," said Remus. "You’re such lightweights!"

"It’s their age, Lupin. They don't know when they have had enough," said Severus.

"Well, I know I’ve had enough. I’m going," said Harry. He bade farewell and wobbled towards the fireplace. He threw in some Floo Powder, and shouted, "Harry Potter."

"Come on, you two," said Hermione. "It’s time to get my two favourite teachers into bed." She giggled stupidly at the double entendre. 

"Whoops!" she said. She was still giggling as the two men hauled her onto her feet, and out the door. "I shouldn’t have said that. Get you two into bed, indeed!"

"Indeed," said Severus, with a frown.

"Actually, I think _I_ need putting to bed. You would put me to bed, wouldn’t you, Remus?" she asked him. She looked up into his face, and then she turned to Severus, "What about you, Severus?"

"No, I wouldn’t want to be put to bed by Lupin, thank you very much," said Severus.

Hermione laughed again. She doubled over with mirth, and lost her footing. Had Remus and Severus not been holding her up, she would have ended up on the muddy ground.

"You’re so funny, Severus, you really are!" said Hermione.

"Hermione," whispered Remus. "Now is the time to be quiet, people are trying to sleep."

"Oh," whispered Hermione. She laughed quietly. “Okay. Shhhh!"

They walked up to the school, and Hermione babbled nonsense the whole way. She stumbled up the stone steps to the main doors, and Severus caught her around the waist.

"Do watch where you’re going, Hermione," he said.

"I’m trying to, Severus, but the steps just came out of nowhere," she said. She giggled again, stood up straight and placed her hands over Severus’ hands. "You will keep hold of me, won’t you, Severus? I don’t want to fall over and hurt myself."

"Yes, I most certainly will keep hold of you," he said, looking over to Lupin pointedly.

Once they were through the doors and in the Entrance Hall, Severus took hold of Hermione’s hand and said, "Hermione, come with me. I’ve got something for you."

He looked over towards Remus with a smirk.

"Goodnight, Lupin, it’s been…fun," said Severus. He said the word 'fun' with plenty of malice.

"Well, I’ll wait here," said Remus, with a kind smile. "I can walk Hermione to her quarters."

"Very well," Severus ground out, through gritted teeth.

Severus dragged Hermione away, and she followed, looking back at Remus with a big grin on her face.

+++

 _Damn you, Severus!_ Remus didn’t know what Severus was playing at, but he was going to wait for Hermione. If he were left waiting for more than thirty minutes, then he would have to concede. Ten minutes later, Hermione came back up the corridor with a vial of potion.

"Hangover Potion," she said. "Isn’t he sweet?"

"Oh yes, as sweet as a wily snake," said Remus. He allowed her to link arms with him.

"Don’t be like that, Remus," said Hermione, as they made their way up the staircase, and along the corridor to her quarters. "He gave me a Re-Hydrating Potion as well, which he made me drink right away."

"Yes, he probably wants you to have your wits about you, so you won’t allow me to seduce you," said Remus.

"Remus," she said, with a wanton grin. She leant next to the painting that was the entrance to her quarters. "You can seduce me whenever you want to."

Remus’ stomach flipped at her words and he raised his eyebrows at her boldness. He stood in front of her, and leant his hand against the wall, just above her left shoulder.

"Is that right?" he said. He leant his face a bit closer to hers. "Are you sure you’re not still drunk?" 

"I’m not sober, but I’m not as drunk as I was twenty minutes ago," she said. She lifted her hand and placed it on his chest. She looked up into his eyes, and Remus saw that they were dark with desire. He leant even closer to her and heard her breath hitch. If she didn’t want this, she could always push him away, but he hoped that she didn’t.

He pressed his lips to hers and felt her kiss him back. He used his tongue to prise her lips apart. They deepened the kiss as Hermione pressed her body to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

With laboured breath, they broke apart, and leant their foreheads together. Remus kissed his way from her temple down to her collarbone and then up to the side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access.

He inhaled through his nose and said, "You smell absolutely delectable."

"Thank you, Remus. You don’t smell too bad yourself. But I'm drunk, you're drunk, and I think I should go to bed," said Hermione. She pushed herself away from the wall, and gently pushed Remus away from her.

He stood back so that she could whisper her password to the portrait. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and said, "I’ll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," he said. He leant against the wall as she disappeared behind the portrait.

He stayed there for a few minutes before walking back to his quarters, in a bit of a daze. He had just kissed Hermione Granger. He had enjoyed it very, very much, but there was something niggling in the back of his mind. He was too tired and too tipsy to be thinking about it now. It really was a very arousing kiss, and he was going to have to have a cold shower before getting into bed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and the kudos! Here is a double dose because I'm away next week. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Remus was lying in bed, awake. It was only a few days until the full moon, and he felt every bit the lycanthrope he was. 

It was no good. After an hour of tossing and turning, he decided to get up. It was a very balmy morning and he was drenched in sweat. Looking at the clock, he realised it was five o’clock. It was Sunday, so if he needed to catch up on his sleep later, he could. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and went for a walk around the grounds.

He sat under the tree that he and the other Marauders had sat under so many times in his days as a student, and he watched the sun come up. The events of the evening before were still running through his mind. He did not know how they would go forward with the situation. It really had been a great kiss, but something didn’t feel right. He didn’t want to lead her on, but a part of him wanted to carry on with whatever it was, and see where it took them.

It was a very clear morning for the time of year, and the sunrise was breathtaking. Just after seven o’clock, he made his way back to his quarters and began marking the pile of homework that was waiting for him.

+++

Hermione had just finished getting dressed at eight-thirty that morning, when she heard a voice behind her say, "Miss Granger, there is a gentleman wishing to see you."

It was the lady in the portrait guarding her quarters. The system had been set up when Hermione became the Head of Gryffindor, and her cubs knew where her quarters were in the case of an emergency. It had proved a very useful system, and it was only fitting that the daughter of Gryffindor herself was the guard to Hermione’s quarters.

"Thank you, Miss Gryffindor. Send him in," said Hermione. Remus sometimes walked with her to breakfast, normally on Sundays. She took a quick look in the mirror and turned just in time to see him in her doorway.

"Hello, Remus," she said, with a smile and giving him a peck on the cheek. "How are you this morning?"

"Very tired, actually," he said, as they stepped out of her quarters and started towards the Great Hall.

"You look it," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"It’s nothing unusual," he said. "The days before the full moon are always difficult."

"Of course," she said, as they walked passed the House Tables and up to the staff table. "Well, if you need any cheering up or company or anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, Hermione. Sleep is what I need most, but it seems to evade me. Unfortunately, I can’t take a Dreamless Sleep potion because it cancels out the effects of the Wolfsbane, but I am used to it," said Remus.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you," said Hermione.

"Don’t worry, I’ll be fine," he said, as they took their seats.

Hermione looked over at Severus and saw him scowl and quickly look away. _What on earth is the matter with him?_ A plan started to form in her mind as she ate her breakfast.

Remus and Hermione talked through their meal, as they always did, but Hermione could tell that Severus’ attention was on them continuously.

Remus took his leave once he finished eating. Hermione sincerely hoped he got some rest.

She looked over at Severus again as she drank her English Breakfast Tea. He was frowning ridiculously into his black coffee, and Hermione noticed that Filius, who normally sat in the seat to Severus’ right, had also taken his leave. Without hesitation, she got up, taking her cup of tea with her, and she sat in Filius’ chair. She drank the last dregs of her tea and placed her cup on the table. She reached for the nearest teapot and filled her cup.

"Good morning, Severus," she said, as she added a dash of milk to her tea. "Would you like some more coffee?"

Severus drank the last of his coffee and placed it quite firmly on the table in front of Hermione, as she reached for the coffee pot. She filled his cup and placed the coffee pot back in its place.

"Thank you," he said. He took a sip and sighed gratefully.

"So," said Hermione, swivelling in the chair to face him. "What are you doing today?"

"Marking and brewing," he said.

Hermione thought about this for a second, and said, "What time are you brewing from?"

"After lunch. Why do you ask?" he said, as he gave her a sideways glance. He was being quite abrupt, but she didn’t know why it surprised her. She knew that it was in his nature to act as such.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Do you mind if I come and help you brew?"

"Yes," he said quickly, and looked away.

"Come on, Severus, let me help you," she said, trying not to sound like a needy student.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked her, looking at her again with a sneer on his face.

She leant closer to him and whispered, "Because you like me..."

He stared at her with such a strange expression on his face, that she nearly laughed out loud. She stopped herself from doing so and continued, "…and I like you too, so let’s spend the afternoon brewing together."

She drank the rest of her tea, and then said, "I won’t take no for an answer." 

Hermione stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall. She felt slightly dazed as she walked out into the grounds. _Oh my gods! Did I really just say all that to Severus?_

She realised, as she walked towards the lake, that she hadn’t even waited for an answer. 

+++

Severus watched Hermione walk away, and wondered what had just happened. He thought that she would want to spend her free time looking after Lupin. Apparently he was wrong.

He finished his coffee and made his way out of the Great Hall. He walked out into the grounds and towards the greenhouses. He needed some fresh potions ingredients, and Pomona had given him free reign of her beloved magical plants and flowers.

Before he got to the greenhouses, however, he spotted someone sat on the bench that overlooked the lake. He recognised the mane of flyaway hair that was billowing around uncontrollably. He made a quick-fire decision to make a detour towards the lake, walking more stealthily as he got closer. He got about four feet away, when she spoke.

“It’s no good creeping up on me, Severus. You won’t be able to make me jump," said Hermione, still facing the lake.

He made the last few steps walking normally again, and stood next to the bench, feeling defeated.

"How did you…" he started to ask, but was interrupted.

"I saw you walk out of the castle, and when I heard someone traipsing up behind me I assumed it was you. You’re really not the spy you used to be, you know," she said, still not looking in his direction.

He sat down on the bench next to her and leaned his head close to hers. In a low voice, into her ear, he said, "If I wanted to scare you properly, Hermione, I could."

She looked at him, surprise evident on her face. He smirked at her; he liked to shock people.

"Oh, really," she said incredulously.

"Yes, really," he said, applying his best lecturing voice. "It could happen at any moment. If I were you, I would sleep with one eye open."

She turned on the bench towards him and said, "If you want to creep up on me whilst I’m lying in bed, Severus, I’m going to make sure both my eyes are open."

Her words made Severus’ stomach flip over. Was there a hidden meaning in that comment? He tried to pretend there wasn't.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, their banter forgotten. They watched the Giant Squid basking in the sun, lazily wading his tentacles through the water.

"I’m glad you came last night, Severus," she said. 

"Really," he said, with sarcasm. He did not believe that any of them were happy to have him there last night. She glared at him and he tried to avoid glaring back.

"Why do you think that people don’t want your company, Severus?" she asked him, not waiting for an answer. "I invited you to come with us. If I didn’t want your company, I would not have invited you."

He couldn’t help but feel surprised. He hadn’t thought of it that way. Why would she invite him if she didn’t like his company? It just seem so absurd to him. He was used to people avoiding his presence.

"We had a good evening, didn’t we?" she asked.

"It wasn’t completely unbearable," he said. She grinned at him.

"As you know," he said, "lunch is at twelve-thirty. I start brewing at one o’clock. Do not be late."

Without another word he got up, and strolled quickly towards the greenhouses, wondering what on earth he was going to get himself into this time.

+++

Hermione was sitting in silence at the staff table, eating her lunch. Remus had not turned up, but Hermione had checked on him at noon. Luckily, she had not woken him, as he had already been awake for an hour or so. She had summoned a house-elf to supply Remus with some lunch, much to her disgrace. She really didn’t like to take advantage of them.

She watched as Severus finished his lunch and left the Great Hall without speaking to anyone, as always. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She had hoped he would want to walk down to his lab with her, seeing as they were going to the same place after all.

At twelve-fifty, when Hermione had finished her lunch, she made her way down to the dungeons. She knocked on his office door, and opened it when he said, "Enter!"

As before, he was not in his office. She walked towards his lab, calling his name as she went.

"I’m in here," she heard him say from the other room. She walked into his lab and saw him standing over a cauldron, stirring. There was another cauldron set up on the other side of the workbench, waiting for her.

"Hi," she said, taking her place at the cauldron.

"Good afternoon," he said. "The list of potions that need brewing is pinned up over there. I am currently doing Lupin’s Wolfsbane Potion, and I’ve ticked off the ones I’ve done."

She walked over to the notice board he had pointed at, and perused the list.

"My stores," he said, eyeing her with a smirk, "are behind me." He pointed to the closed door behind him.

She saw him watching her, and gave him a smirk similar to his own.

"Don’t worry, Severus, I won’t steal from you again," she said, remembering the ingredients she stole in her second year.

"Indeed," he said, walking towards the sink to wash and dry his hands.

"Do you know why I had to do that?" she asked him, hesitantly, as she walked back to her cauldron.

"Yes, actually, I do. So you don’t need to explain," he said.

"Oh, good," she said, with relief, leaning her hip against the workbench.

"I will punish you for that later," he said, approaching her menacingly.

She felt her smile falter as he stopped right in front of her, his left hand resting on the workbench. He seemed to relish the awkwardness that had settled. After a few seconds, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I’m joking." He stood upright again and said, in a low voice, "Unless you want me to punish you."

They looked at each other for a moment, his eyes focused on hers intensely. She smiled then, and said, "Maybe later, Severus. We’ve got brewing to do."

She turned on the spot and approached the storeroom. Opening the door, she stepped inside, out of his sight, and leant against the shelf, gasping for breath.

 _Oh gods! That was intense._ Was he coming on to her? She had such an urge to kiss him! What had come over her?

She tried to calm down, and gathered the ingredients she needed for her first potion.

+++

They had been brewing for an hour. Severus was just finishing the Wolfsbane Potion whilst keeping an eye on a second cauldron brewing a Pepper-Up potion. He ladled the Wolfsbane into a goblet.

"Are you just finishing with that, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am," she said, scooping the cooled Bruise-Removal Paste into a container.

"Can you finish brewing this Pepper-Up Potion, please? I need to take this to Lupin," he said, as he picked up the goblet.

"Yes, of course," she said, as she walked around to his side of the workbench. "Can you send him my love, please? I know that this time of the month is tough for him."

"I’ll try my best," he said, with a growl. He walked out of his lab, steaming goblet in hand. _Send him her love, indeed!_

He marched quickly up to Lupin’s quarters, grimacing the whole way. Lupin’s wards were set so that Severus, Hermione and Minerva could walk in without setting them off, due to Lupin’s illness, and Severus walked in without knocking. Lupin was snoozing in his armchair, and Severus placed the goblet on the table next to him.

"Lupin!" Severus said loudly. He nudged Lupin’s foot with his own, and Lupin shifted in his seat and squinted up at him, and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Severus," said Lupin. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is. I have your potion," said Severus, "and, unfortunately, our young Transfiguration Professor wants me to send you her… _love_." He said the last word with a curl of his lip, as if saying it brought a taste of acid to his mouth.

"Hermione? Have you seen her this afternoon?" asked Lupin. He gulped down his potion and made a face at the vile taste.

"Yes," said Severus. "She is in my lab at the moment. She insisted on helping me brew."

"Really?" asked Lupin, raising his eyebrows. Severus felt a little anger at the surprise on Lupin’s face. He obviously did not think that Hermione would actually want to spend time with the bat of the dungeons.

"What’s the matter Lupin? You’re not… _jealous_ …are you?" said Severus, relishing the moment.

"Jealous? Of potion brewing? No," said Lupin, with a tired smile on his face. Severus took a quick step forward, bent over and placed his hands on either side of Lupin on the arms of the chair, their noses an inch apart.

"You never know Lupin, she might end up in my bed when we’re finished," he said quietly.

Lupin looked into his eyes and Severus delved into his memories. What he saw burned him. He stood up quickly, snatching up the empty still-steaming goblet and stormed out without another word, slamming the door as he went.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hermione started brewing a second Pepper-up Potion, as there were five to do altogether, when she heard a door slam loudly from somewhere in Severus’ office. It made her jump and the Belladonna berries she was holding over the bubbling cauldron nearly ended up _in_ the potion, which had to be done on the tenth consecutive stir.

She counted the stirs up to ten and then let the Belladonna berries fall into the potion, followed by one stir. Severus then came marching into the lab, his face looking tempestuous. He threw the goblet he was holding across the room. It hit the opposite wall and fell into the sink below with a resounding "clunk".

"Severus," she said, as he picked up a random jar and threw it into the sink. "What’s wrong? What’s happened?"

"I think you should leave," he said. He sounded like he was having trouble keeping his voice calm.

"But we haven’t finished, I’m halfway through the second Pepper-up…"

"GET OUT!" he shouted. He was facing away from her, gripping the edge of the large silver sink.

She put a Stasis Charm on the potion, and carefully walked towards him.

"I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong," she said, stopping next to him at the sink.

He sighed heavily. "Why are you even here, Hermione? Surely you have better things to do than befriend me."

"Severus, just tell me what’s wrong," she pleaded, ignoring his last comment. She knew she was living dangerously, but this man was her friend, and she wanted to know what had angered him to this extent.

He faced her, gripped her shoulders, turned her, and pushed her towards the door. She would not allow him to push her away, physically or emotionally. Just as they got to the workbench, and before they got to the the lab door, she turned to face him, and shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"Severus," she said firmly. She walked to the lab door and slammed it shut. "I am not leaving until you tell me what is wrong!" 

Before she knew it, he had taken two strides in her direction, and slammed her against the closed door. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head. She felt her heart beating wildly and her chest was heaving with shock. Their noses were almost touching, and she didn’t know whether to be frightened or aroused.

Before she had another second to think, he closed the small gap between them and kissed her. With the anger he was feeling, it should have been a crushing, bruising kiss, but it was soft and attentive. She didn’t quite know what to think. Severus was kissing her! All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him back. He had quite a grip on her wrists though, so she just let her tongue wrestle with his and took in his manly scent.

Before she could enjoy it properly, he pulled away and released her wrists. Without looking at her, he turned back to the list of potions.

"I knew that would shut you up. Now, you can do one more Pepper-up after you’ve finished the one you are currently brewing, I will do the other two and we’ll move on from there," he said, and walked into his storeroom.

She was still leaning breathless against the door when he came back. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, placing his armful of ingredients on the workbench and continued, "Unless you would like to leave."

"Uh, no…I want to stay," she said, making her way back to her side of the workbench, trying to straighten herself up.

She wanted to question him. He had shouted at her, and was going to throw her out, but when she outright refused to obey, he had kissed her. _Kissed her!_ Now, however, he was acting as if nothing had happened. It was like he had multiple personalities.

Her knees were still a little wobbly, but she decided to follow his lead and pretend nothing had happened, strange as it seemed.

+++

Severus did not know what had just happened. He knew that her scent had calmed him down before. When he had pushed her against the door, his intentions had been to use Legilimency on her at first, but a wicked idea had come to him. Kissing her was something he had been longing to do for a while now, and as he did, his anger just disappeared.

After they had been brewing the Pepper-up Potions for twenty minutes, Severus was having trouble pretending nothing had happened.

"So, how is Remus?" asked Hermione hesitantly, as if she thought he would lose his temper again.

"He was dozing in his chair, and he looked awful," he said, watching for her reaction.

"It’s really strange. He seemed absolutely fine yesterday," she said, "and today he is at the other end of the spectrum."

"Yes, well, the days leading up to the full moon can go from one extreme to the other," he said.

"Wouldn’t it be great to invent a potion that would completely cure Lycanthropy?" she asked him, her eyes bright.

"Don’t you think many witches and wizards have already tried?" he said, with cynicism. "Most of whom were before you were even born."

"Yes, I realise that, Severus, but the Wizarding World is much more advanced than it used to be. Surely it’s worth a try?" she said, getting frustrated with him. "If I pursue such a project, Severus, I will need some help."

She stared at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"You can pursue whatever project you like, Hermione, but do not get me involved," he said, hoping she wouldn’t ask him the question he thought she was going to ask.

"Look, if I start something as huge as this, I’m going to need the help and expertise of the best Potions Master in decades," she said, hopefully.

"Centuries, actually," he said. She was still looking at him, and something pulled in his chest. He managed to ignore it and said, "No, Hermione. I will hear no more on the subject."

He did not manage, however, to ignore the crushed look in her eyes when he turned her down, but she did not mention it again.

They brewed for about another three hours, ticking potions and pastes from the list. They were only halfway through the particularly long list, and at about five-thirty they decided to stop for the day, taking everything they had brewed up to the Hospital Wing.

"I’ll see you at dinner," said Hermione, outside the Hospital Wing. As they started walking in separate directions, she turned back and said, "Oh, Severus, I wanted to ask, what exactly angered you earlier?" She stood with her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest.

He stopped, still facing the direction he was heading for a few seconds. He turned on his heel, walked right up to her and said, "I don’t think that is any of your business, do you?" He crossed his own arms, mimicking her stance.

She smiled wickedly, looking up at him through her lashes, and said, "We’ll see," and walked away, leaving him standing there.

+++

Hermione went back to her quarters, and took a hot bath. She had to wash her hair three times. Now she knew why Severus’ hair was always so lank. She had spent one afternoon brewing; Severus stood over more than one cauldron, brewing potions all day, every day, which must be ten times worse. Perhaps she should design a special shampoo for him that could completely repel potion fumes. That was something to think about.

She also thought about the great kiss she had shared with Severus, even if it was under strange circumstances. She hadn’t had any male attention for years, and now, all of a sudden, two men had kissed her in as many days. Was she the sort of person to try to seduce them both at the same time? The gods knew she wanted to, but someone would definitely get hurt in the end, and it would probably be her. She would just have to wait and see what happened next.

She got dressed and spent an hour marking N.E.W.T. level essays. Some of them were quite good, and she felt very proud.

Later on, she walked down to the Great Hall, checking on Remus on her way.

"You don’t have to keep checking on me, Hermione," he said, tucking into the food that Dobby had brought. "I’ll be right as rain tomorrow."

"Well, you certainly look better than you did this morning," she said, placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him on the forehead. As she pulled away and straightened up, Remus gripped her hips and pulled her between his knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Remus," she said, with a feeling of regret. "I can’t be late for dinner."

"Okay," he said, letting her go. 

"I take it you’re feeling better then," she said. "If you want, I’ll come back and check on you after dinner."

"I’ll look forward to it," he said, as she started towards the door.

"See you later," she said, blowing him a kiss and taking her leave.

She didn’t know what to feel now. Obviously, he wanted to finish what they started last night. Should she pursue something with Remus, after that kiss with Severus? Or was Severus just playing with her?

When she got to the Great Hall, she strolled up to the staff table and took her usual place next to Minerva.

"Good evening, Hermione," said Minerva. "Have you seen Remus today?"

"Yes, I have, Minerva, he’s fine," she said. "He spent most of today resting."

"Do you think he might be well enough for classes tomorrow?" asked Minerva.

"Yes. I think he might be," said Hermione, smiling at her mentor.

"Oh, I am glad," said Minerva.

+++

Severus strolled into the Great Hall, and gladly noticed that Lupin was still absent. He would be able to put his plan into action.

When he got to the staff table, he did not approach his own seat, but Lupin’s. He pulled out the chair to Hermione’s left.

"Hermione, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked her.

"No, I don’t mind, Severus," she said, as he sat down. "What’s brought this on?"

Before he could answer her, Minerva spoke.

"Severus, don’t you like sitting next to me anymore?" she asked him, patting the table to her right.

"That is not the case, Minerva," said Severus, not taking his eyes from Hermione’s. "I thought I would keep our young Hermione company whilst Lupin is incapacitated."

"Oh, how sweet of you, Severus," said Minerva. Severus saw her wink slyly at Hermione.

Severus took the opportunity while Minerva spoke to the students to whisper in Hermione’s ear.

"Why did she just wink at you?" he asked her, making sure that the tip of his nose grazed her temple.

"I have no idea," she whispered back, a bright blush creeping up her neck.

The students applauded, indicating the end of her speech, and the food appeared as Minerva took her seat.

"So," said Severus, as they ate. "What are your plans after dinner?"

"I’ve got patrol duties at ten-thirty, but nothing apart from that. I might do some marking," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could go for a stroll around the grounds after dinner, what do you say?" he said, making sure his right knee was excruciatingly close to her left one. If she was conscious of it, he hoped it would drive her wild.

"Yes, okay. I’d love to," she said. 

Severus made sure that his hand casually touched hers as they ate, and that his knee stayed connected to hers too. He very much wanted her in his bed tonight, just as he had told Lupin, and subtlety was the way. Well, as subtle as he was able.

When they made their way out of the Great Hall and out into the grounds, Severus took Hermione’s hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. It was a very cloudy evening and the grounds were dark.

"So, Severus, are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" she asked him, as they walked along the foot of the castle, and passed the greenhouses.

"No. I’m not," he said.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" she said, looking up at him through those thick lashes.

"Yes, I do mind, Hermione. Please don’t mention it again," he said, making sure there was a note of finality in his voice.

The truth was that when he had looked into Lupin’s eyes earlier, he had used Legilimency on him. He had seen Hermione and Lupin in a steamy embrace, outside her quarters, and it had scalded him. He could tell by their clothing, and the feeling of inebriation that had hung around the memory, that it had happened last night.

He wanted to finish whatever it was before it truly started. Of course, he didn’t know what else had occurred between the two of them. Judging by the way Hermione had disappeared into her quarters without inviting Lupin inside, it was still in the very early stages. His plan was to steal her away from him, and get her attention onto himself.

They walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, towards the lake, and approached the little stone bench. Severus straddled it, with his back to the castle, and Hermione sat facing the lake. Severus made sure that his knees were touching her left leg. She didn’t seem uncomfortable with the constant contact, which Severus was glad about.

+++

Hermione couldn’t believe that Severus was _straddling_ the bench; he looked like a rebellious teenager. 

Severus’ knees were now touching her leg, and her breathing quickened. She wanted so much to reach out for his hand, resting casually on his thigh, but she could not bring herself to do it. Instead, she kept her hands in her lap, and looked out at the lake.

"Will you be joining me for more brewing this coming weekend, Hermione?" he asked her.

"As long as you behave," she said, with a smile, keeping her eyes on the lake.

"That," he said, reaching out, and stroking her thigh, "I cannot guarantee."

He moved himself forward on the bench so that she was almost sat between his knees, his left hand still on her thigh. He used his other hand to push her long hair back from her shoulder, his thumb stroking her jaw line. She closed her eyes involuntarily, and sighed. Why was he acting like this? It was so unlike him. She knew he wasn’t the type to be… _romantic?_ No way, that was definitely the wrong word. Was he like this with random women? Whores that he paid for at Knockturn Alley? Her eyes snapped open at that thought.

"Hermione…" he whispered. His nose, like before, was grazing her temple.

She stood quickly, and then noticed a familiar figure strolling towards them. She could only just see who it was.

"Remus," she said, feeling terribly awkward. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside."

She had told him she would come and see him after dinner. She had completely forgotten, and now he had caught Severus fondling her like a teenager. For some reason, she felt so guilty. She hoped he hadn’t seen much in the cover of darkness.

"I needed fresh air, Hermione," said Remus.

Remus walked past her and sat on the bench. Severus had turned himself around now, and was sitting properly.

She stood there for moment wondering what to do with herself. She felt slightly annoyed that Severus didn't offer to walk her inside. Both men just sat there staring into the night. 

"Um...I'll see you both later," she said, walking away with a huff.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos. Another double whammy because I'm a bit late updating, and because, why not? I hope you enjoy!

Minerva chuckled to herself as she saw Hermione and Severus walk out of the Great Hall, their arms linked. She knew that Remus and Hermione were good friends, but _Severus_ and Hermione? That was something completely different. Minerva had not meddled as Albus would have, but she knew Severus and Hermione would seek each other out in the end. They had taken their time though! Hermione had been employed here for nearly four years, and Minerva had desperately wanted to meddle, of course. She would have done it three years ago, but she did not want to force them. If they were supposed to be together, then they would be.

The word along the staff table was that they had spent the afternoon brewing together. She didn’t think Severus would ever be the type to let anyone in. Even Minerva had never stepped foot into his lab, and definitely not his quarters, although Albus had when he was alive. Of course, she didn’t actually know if Hermione had been invited into Severus’ quarters, but if she hadn’t, then Minerva didn’t think it would be very long now.

Minerva knew that the eighth anniversary ball to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort was four months away. Wouldn’t it be lovely if Severus and Hermione attended it together? _I must not meddle! I must not meddle! I must not meddle!_ No, she was going to have to wait. Hopefully, by the time the invitations came through, they would both see sense.

Minerva waited until all the students had left the Great Hall, and she walked out into the Entrance Hall. The main doors swung open and Hermione marched past her, looking flushed.

"Hermione, are you all right?" she asked her.

"Yes, thank you, Minerva, I’m fine," she said. "Please excuse me, I’ve got lots of marking to do."

Hermione quickly walked away. Minerva knew that Hermione and Severus had walked out towards the grounds, and now Hermione had come back on her own. He must have done something typically Snape-like that had upset her, but Hermione did not strike Minerva as the type to be upset easily. She would have to get them to make up with each other, if they had fallen out. No! _I must not meddle! I must not meddle! I must not meddle!_ This was going to be difficult. Fun, indeed, but difficult.

+++

"What the devil did you think you were playing at, Severus?"

"That is none of your business, Lupin. You shouldn’t have been out here anyway; I’ve never seen you as the voyeuristic type."

"I am not a voyeur, Severus. I spotted the pair of you walking and decided to join you. Plus, you weren’t really doing anything worth seeing, if you ask me."

"Oh, do not give me that bollocks! You interrupted us on purpose. If you had let us be, then there would have been something worth watching, believe me."

"Alright. Yes! I admit it! That is the exact reason why I came out here. I couldn’t have you treating her like some common whore, and in public no less."

"How dare you? I would never treat Hermione in such a way."

"You don’t fool me, Severus Snape! You just want to fuck her and then throw her away!"

"Mind your language, Lupin. Do you kiss Hermione with that mouth? No need to answer, I already know that you do!"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that! Don’t _ever_ invade my mind again, Severus. Or there will be...how did you put it…there will be something worth watching."

"I may not have Hermione tonight, Lupin, but believe me, one day soon, I will have her, and I will rub it in your face!"

"I don’t think so, Severus. I’ll have her before she will even think about looking at you."

"I have actually given her something to think about, Lupin. You never know, she might think about me tonight as she is writhing in her bed, imagining her fingers are mine. What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in that room."

"You disgust me, Severus. Leave Hermione alone."

"I will do no such thing!"

They carried on like that for twenty minutes. They should have thought themselves very lucky. They were talking loudly, and their voices carried in the still night. Hermione was sitting right under her window, marking her students’ essays. Had it been a warm night like last night, she would have opened her window. Little did they know that their voices did end up floating through somebody’s open window. Someone who liked the cool Scottish air.

+++

Hermione, somehow, managed to get all her marking done by ten-fifteen. She was still angry with Severus because he wouldn’t confide in her about his anger, and she was embarrassed that Remus had interrupted them. What would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted? Would she have ended up in Severus’ lap, kissing him passionately, their buttons undone? The thought of it made her come over all hot and bothered. However, she could not help imagining him as the type to play with a woman, and then dispose of her like a piece of meat. She wanted him to play with her, but she did not want to be disposed of.

Then there was Remus. Sweet and lovely Remus. What would have happened last night if Severus hadn’t given her that Re-Hydrating Potion? Inebriated, she probably would have invited Remus into her quarters, and ripped his clothes off. Being a few days away from the full moon, would he have been a complete animal in bed? Or did that come two weeks after the full moon? Damn, she must be tired. She couldn’t remember. If she kept thinking about these two men, she was going to need a cold shower.

She had patrolled the sixth and seventh floors for an hour, and at eleven-thirty she had to patrol outside for thirty minutes, including down by the gates. She was going to be knackered tomorrow. Luckily, she only had two classes. She had the fifth years after morning break, and then the seventh years after lunch. O.W.L. students and then N.E.W.T. students. It was that time of year again. Time to pile on the homework and revision.

At midnight, she made her way back to her quarters. It had been an unproductive evening. She always came across someone sneaking to the kitchen for a snack, or a couple of seventh years kissing in an alcove. But tonight? Absolutely nothing.

When she arrived at her quarters, she warded her door, also making sure the door through to her office had been warded, and got ready for bed. She kept her curtains open, letting the moonlight shine in strips of blue-white across the floor and over her duvet.

She closed her eyes, and couldn’t help but think about her weekend. Her thoughts included two men that had her temperature rising. Without conscious thought, she started stroking her stomach, letting her fingertips move up to graze the sides of her breasts, and then down towards the tops of her thighs. She brought her hands up again, letting her nails tickle her skin as they went. She pinched her erect nipples quite hard, making herself gasp with the pleasure verging on pain.

At that moment, an image popped into her mind. It was Remus, lying between her open legs, kissing a trail from her belly button up to the valley between her breasts, playing with her nipples at the same time. This thought had her smoothing her hands up and down her body with fervour, making sure to graze the sides of her breasts each time, with her nails. She then brought one hand down between her legs and stroked her wet nub. She arched her back, volts shooting up her spine, and down to her curled toes.

Another image now. It was Severus. He was kneeling between her open legs, gripping her hips, her bottom raised up off the bed. He was thrusting into her, deeply. She was breathing heavily now, pumping two fingers into her centre. She started sweating and trembling with the heat that was coursing through her. She thought about Severus, whispering her name earlier, a split second before their interruption, and she came with a cry, his name falling from her lips. She lay there for a while, gasping and shuddering from the force of her climax. She cast a quick Cleansing spell, and fell asleep, imagining him lying next to her.

+++

The following week rushed by in a blur of classes, marking, and handing out lots of revision and homework assignments. Hermione almost felt sorry for them.

It was eight o’clock on Sunday morning and Hermione had decided to have a half an hour lie in. She started to think about the past week.

Monday evening after dinner had seen all the school staff in the staffroom for their Monday meeting, including a pale and yawning Remus. Minerva had told them where she wanted each of them to patrol this week, as she did every Monday. Hermione always patrolled on Sunday nights and Thursday nights, but the locations were different every time. Minerva had deduced that the students who were constantly out of bed after hours would get used to _where_ their professors would be patrolling, and _when_. Being unpredictable meant being more likely to catch the little buggers misbehaving.

Minerva had also informed them that she, herself, would be covering Remus’ classes on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday as these were the days he would actually transform, and he would not be in the right state to teach. Even though he regularly took the Wolfsbane Potion, making him harmless, it still made him look and feel quite ill. Severus had scoffed at this, but they had all ignored him, apart from Hermione who frowned at him.

These meetings were normally so boring. They were just a way for them all to catch up on a weekly basis if they needed to, and inform Minerva of any detentions etc. that she didn’t yet know about. This was also the time when Poppy would pass a list to Severus of potions and pastes that needed to be made, if needed.

This week, however, the Monday meeting had been interesting. There had been tension between Remus and Severus. Hermione knew they had never been, nor would they ever be, best of friends, but they were normally civil towards one another. During that Monday meeting, however, there had been constant evil glares, and snide comments. Ordinarily, Hermione would not have noticed this behaviour, but after the events of the weekend, her attention was on them constantly. As soon as the meeting had finished, Severus had stood up suddenly, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione, still in bed, rolled over onto her other side, looking out through her window. The sun was streaming in, bathing her body in a golden glow. It felt warm and comforting.

She thought about Thursday evening. At ten-thirty, she had made her way out into the grounds of the castle, to carry out her patrolling duties. She had spent half an hour patrolling the grounds, then she had patrolled the ground floor, which included the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall, and she had patrolled the Dungeons. Hermione had caught five renegade students that night. Two sixth year Slytherins had been outside in the bushes, thankfully only kissing, and she had taken twenty points each. On her way back to her quarters, Hermione had caught a third year Gryffindor, and had taken fifteen points. However, the shocker had been down in the Dungeons. She had caught two students going at it against the back wall of a dark alcove around the corner from the Slytherin Common Room. When she had seen them, she had been frozen on the spot. She recognised them instantly as being the Head Girl and Head Boy. 

_Stacey Dale, Head Girl and Gryffindor, had her legs wrapped around the waist of Andrew Tyler, Head Boy and Slytherin. Her skirt was hitched up around her hips, her shirt was unbuttoned, and she was devoid of her bra. Andrew was thrusting into her like an animal, nibbling on her neck. His trousers and underpants were pooled around his ankles, and his open shirt only just covered his bottom. They were panting and moaning with each thrust. Hermione couldn’t move. Her heart was beating much too fast, and she felt a blush rise up her chest and neck to her cheeks. Just then, she felt a presence behind her. He spoke before she had a chance to turn, and when she heard his voice, she realised she was too transfixed on the arousing scene before her to turn around anyway._

_"That could be us, you know," whispered Severus, into her ear. She didn’t realise how close he was to her. But as he spoke, she felt the heat from his body behind her, and his breath on her neck. All she wanted to do was lean back into his warm body and let him do unthinkable things to her. But these students had to be reprimanded._

_Grasping her wand in her right hand, she stepped towards the carnality, and said fiercely, "Miss Dale, Mr Tyler. What do you think you are doing out of your beds at this hour?" They broke away from each other instantly. Andrew tried to pull up his trousers and underpants with dignity, whilst Stacey tried to close her shirt and straighten her skirt._

_"You two are supposed to be a good influence on all the other students. What would you have done if a younger student came wandering past and saw you? You would have scarred them for life! Fifty points each and two weeks' detention. Get back to bed. Now!"_

_They scampered back to their Common Rooms, heads bowed and tails between their legs. Hermione turned towards Severus and noticed he was smirking at her with his arms crossed._

_"Well, well," he said, in a low voice. "The Gryffindor lioness has a nasty bite."_

_"What would you have done?" she asked him._

_"Exactly that," he said, walking towards her, backing her up against the wall. "Which is why it surprised me."_

_He had one hand resting on the wall and his body was so close to hers, almost touching her. He raised his other hand, and started stroking her collarbone, moving his fingers up her neck and along her jaw, then back down her neck and along her collarbone again. Then he moved his fingers down to her cleavage, just stroking the tops of her breasts. This made her breath catch, and the blush from just now came back in full force._

_"I know what I do to you, Hermione," he whispered. He lowered his face towards her, and her eyes fluttered closed, ready for the kiss. But it never came._

_"Let me do it to you in my bed," he whispered. She felt his breath on her mouth, and she so desperately wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to grasp his face and pull him to her mouth, but when she opened her eyes to do just that, he was gone._

Thinking back, she wondered if it had been a dream, or her imagination going wild. He had disappeared so quickly. Hermione sighed, and decided it was time to get up. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She knew Remus would not be knocking on her door this morning. The week after the full moon was much worse than the week before. He would be suffering from aches and pains because of the transformations.

She walked alone down to the Great Hall for breakfast, thinking about her idea last week to find a cure for Lycanthropy. She really had to persuade Severus to help her; she would not be able to do it without his expertise. She had spent most of yesterday in the library, researching everything she could about Werewolves and possible cures. Severus had been right, many people had tried and failed within the last three centuries. What made her think she was any different? 

+++

Severus was sitting at the staff table, sipping his hot coffee, and thinking about Hermione. He could not get rid of the look that had been on her face when she had caught the Head Girl and Head Boy copulating frantically near the Slytherin Common Room. It had been shock mixed in with arousal. He remembered the blush on her face.

Severus had gone to the library yesterday, and had found Hermione scribbling rapidly on pages and pages of parchment, several open books spread around her, and a pile of closed books nearby that, he guessed, she hadn’t even looked at yet.

He had leant down towards her, his hand resting on the table, and had whispered into her ear, "Have I been transported back a decade?" She had scowled at him, but kept writing. He had noticed that she was surrounded by books on Werewolves.

 _Werewolves!_ he thought, topping up his coffee. She walked into the Great Hall at that moment. As she walked passed the House Tables and took her place at the staff table, he stood, coffee in hand, and sat in Lupin’s seat.

"Good morning," she said, tucking into a bowl of porridge.

"Indeed it is," he said. "Will you be joining me at one o’clock today?"

"Goodness me," she said, "an invitation. I do feel honoured." She was acting as surly as he would. His attitude must be rubbing off on her.

"If you’ll remember correctly, Hermione, I did actually invite you on Sunday evening," said Severus. "When we were sat by the lake."

"I’ll join you today at one o’clock, Severus, on one condition," she said, sipping her freshly poured tea, and ignoring his comment, but blushing all the same.

"Really," he said, "and what is that?"

"I’ll help you, if you help me," she said with a pretty little smirk on her face.

"I guess I’ll be brewing alone then," he said, standing and stalking away from her. _Why is she persevering on this cure for Lycanthropy? She will be sorely disappointed because it is not possible._

"Severus, wait," she called after him. She finishing her cup of tea and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Severus, please," she said, once they were out in the Entrance Hall. He spun around, and she almost bumped into him.

"Why don’t we take a walk outside, and talk about this," she said, placing her own hand on the crook of his elbow and pulling him out into the grounds.

He liked the feel of her arm on his, so he didn’t argue. They walked out past the greenhouses and towards the edge of the forest.

"Severus, why don’t you want to help me?" she asked him, looking up at him.

"Hermione, it’s not that I don’t _want_ to help you, I just know that we will never find anything," he said.

"How can you possibly know that, Severus?" she said with a smile. "Have you ever tried to find a cure?" He knew it was a hypothetical question, but he answered it, shocking her.

"Yes, Hermione, I have," he said, quickly.

"What?" she said, stopping suddenly. "You have tried to find a cure? For Lycanthropy? When?" He started walking again, pulling her with him.

"About six years ago. I tried everything. Silver, aconite, I even tried to invent a potion. Nothing worked," he said, looking down at her crushed expression.

"But, what about…?" she started to ask.

"No," he said sternly, interrupting her question.

"Or…" she said.

"No," he said again. He smirked when she huffed in exasperation. "You can do whatever you like, on your own. But, please do not get me involved. I am not going to put myself through all that again."

+++

Hermione stopped walking again and looked up at him, angered by his smirk.

"You selfish git!" she cried. " _You_ don’t want to put _yourself_ through that again! What about what Remus has to go through every month for the rest of his life, Severus!"

Severus let their linked arms separate and grasped her shoulders.

"Hermione," he said, firmly. "You will never find a cure. Let. It. Go." He said the last three words through gritted teeth.

She growled in frustration, shrugging his hands off her shoulders and walked quickly back into the castle. He could be such an arrogant bastard sometimes.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

At twelve-thirty on Sunday, Remus walked into the Great Hall and up to the staff table. He was feeling much better and he was managing without his walking stick today. He took his seat next to Hermione.

"Remus," she said, smiling up at him. "You look well today."

"Yes, I feel better," he said, resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"And how are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you for ages," he said, as he slid his hand under her hair. He could not help but stroke the luxuriously soft skin he found at the nape of her neck. As he did so, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of her arousal at his touch. He looked past Hermione, and watched as Severus stood up from the table, threw him a scowl, and stormed out.

"I’m fine, thank you," she said, tucking into her lunch. She did not seem to notice Severus’ moody disposition.

"How about," said Remus, "you come and see me this evening? Fruity wine and enjoyable company, what do you say?"

"I’d love to," she said, looking up at him with what he recognised as being adoration. 

+++

Hermione made her way through the dungeons to Severus’ office. When she arrived at the door, she raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. Did she want to be here this afternoon? She should not be angry with him, he had only told her the truth, but he really was so selfish. She stood back from the door and turned away, but stopped again. She turned back to the door and almost growled at her indecision. _I cannot seem to stay away from him._ She went back to his door and raised her hand. Again, she hesitated. _Make a decision before he feels my presence on his wards!_ Just as she was about to knock, his door was thrown open and he stood before her, scowl in place.

"Will you please not hover outside my door? You’re making my wards go crazy," he said, standing back, and opening the door wider for her to come in. She hesitated, _again_.

"Well?" he barked, making her jump. "Shall I just shut the door again and wait for you to decide whether or not you want to come in?"

"Don’t shout at me like that, Severus!" she said, frowning at him. "What on earth is the matter with you?"

She walked in through the door and stood in front of him. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath in through his nose, and visibly relaxed. She realised then, that this had happened before. Was it possible that when she approached him when he was angry, that her presence somehow calmed him? She put it to the back of her mind when he spoke.

"Nothing is the matter," he said. "I’m fine. Shall we brew?" He held his arm out in the direction of the lab.

"Hang on a minute, Severus," she said. "I want to apologise for storming off this morning." 

He raised his eyebrow at her and said, "Storming off? I thought that was your normal behaviour." She laughed and followed him as he walked into the lab.

"Seriously though, Severus, a cure for Lycanthropy is something that I feel I need to keep looking for, and I might need your help and advice."

He turned to face her and said, "Hermione, what I said did seem selfish, but I put Lupin through a lot of distress. He almost died! I might dislike him, but I wouldn’t wish what he went through on anyone." She gaped at him in shock.

"He almost died? Why? What happened?" she asked.

"I tested a cure on him. I gave him the smallest amount possible of dried Aconite mixed into ice-cold water. He didn’t vomit, which I expected, but he did complain about a severe headache, numbness around the mouth and he had trouble breathing. I knew immediately I had done wrong. Luckily, I had previously extracted some Atropine from Pomona’s last batch of Mandrakes and I had it to hand as an antidote, just in case it didn’t work."

"Poor Remus," she said. She did not want to put Remus through anything like that again.

"Indeed," he said, and she noticed the curl in his lip and the strain in his voice, as he collected ingredients from his store.

They brewed for a few hours, ticking potions and pastes off the list and were just finishing the last few, Essence of Dittany and two Wound-Cleaning Potions, when Severus spoke.

"Hermione, have you ever brewed the Wolfsbane Potion?" he asked her.

"No, I haven’t," she said. "But I have studied the method and theory of it. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked her.

"Really?" she said, with a smile. "I’d love to learn the Wolfsbane Potion!"

And so, he taught her one of the most complicated potions there was. She was captivated by his voice, giving her instructions, silky but professorial. He walked around her and the workbench as he spoke, and she was only just able to concentrate. Each time he past her, he touched her, on her arm, on her hand, the small of her back. 

"Okay," he said, stopping next to her. She could not ignore the contact between his chest and her arm. "You need to stir it twelve times clockwise, and once anti-clockwise."

She did as she was told, and then he said, "And now we need to let it sit for two minutes." She let out a breath, placing her hands on the edge of the workbench. He moved behind her, placed his hands on her upper arms, and rubbed them slowly. He let his hands move down her arms until his hands were on top of hers. She instinctively entwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes. He pressed his body against hers, pressing her against the workbench, and she felt his growing arousal against her backside. She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck. She opened her eyes reluctantly and looked at the hourglass that Severus had turned over, and saw that the sand was almost all gone.

"Our two minutes are up," she said, breathlessly.

His lips left her skin, and he loosened their fingers from each other. As he stepped away from her back, she bowed her head slightly at the loss of contact.

"Now you need to stir it just three times clockwise, and then it needs to sit for six days," he said.

"Excellent," she said. "Thank you so much for teaching me, Severus." She turned to face him, hoping they could finish the arousing activities they had just started. But he walked away from her, and started to clear up.

"You're welcome, Hermione," he said. Her instinct was to approach him, but she stopped herself.

"Now, I will clear up," he said, his back to her, "and I think you should go and get ready for dinner."

She stood there for a second, astounded. Had he just dismissed her like a student that had served her detention? Obviously, he did not want to continue their activities. She didn’t question him. Although she wanted to ask him why he was leading her on and then pushing her away. She didn’t even say goodbye. She felt her eyes well up, _stupid girl,_ and she walked away.

+++

Severus felt hot and flustered and he had to step away from her. He wouldn’t just shag her over the potions workbench, as much as he wanted to. He wanted to undress her and see her naked body spread out in his bed. They could quite easily continue their carnal activities after dinner. After telling her that she should get ready for dinner, he turned towards her to say, "Perhaps you could come back after dinner", but the words died in his throat as he looked at the empty room before him.

He walked through the lab towards his office, about to call her name, but just before he managed to reach his office, he heard a door slam. She had left. What had he done to make her leave like that? They had shared an intimate moment, but he couldn’t possibly have scared her off. It was not the first time it had happened. Maybe she realised just how much she was _not_ attracted to him. But she did seem to enjoy it. He wanted to run after her like a lovesick puppy and beg her to come back.

He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning against the door jamb. She did not want him. He knew this would happen eventually. He had let his guard down, and it had come back to bite him in the arse. He ignored the disturbing pain in his chest. _I will not give in. I am not weak._

He took a shower and made his way up to the Great Hall. On his way there, he considered retreating into the solitude she had tempted him out of. She had elbowed her way into his life, and he had only just realised it. Instead of him having to turn her around and push her out, she had walked away. Not that he wanted to push her out. Maybe it was for the best.

When he walked into the Great Hall and through the House Tables, he tried his hardest not to look up towards the staff table. The urge to look was overwhelming. He knew what he would see there, and he knew he would not like it. Unfortunately, as he took his seat, his eyes automatically looked in her direction without his permission. What he saw doubled the pain of the constant thrum in his chest. Her and Lupin. _Damn him!_ He had his grubby paws all over her. Severus ate his dinner quickly and left. How had he allowed this wonderful young witch to do this to him? _Because I like her, dirty old man!_

Half of him wanted to stay well away, whereas the other half wanted to keep trying to seduce her. _No! I have to stay away from her!_

+++

Hermione watched as Severus came into the Great Hall, ate his dinner in silence, and left again. It took all the energy she possessed not to go after him and ask him what she had done wrong. Remus sat next to her, his hand on her thigh. She very much enjoyed his attentions, but something in the back of her mind was screaming, "It’s not Severus, though!"

Remus leaned towards her and whispered, "Why don’t we go back to my quarters?"

She looked up into his sweet face. Why shouldn’t she allow Remus to seduce her? She might even enjoy it. They left the Great Hall together. Remus took her hand and led her to his quarters, and she felt the anticipation rise within her. As soon as they got inside the door, he kissed her and pushed her against the wall. His hands found the hem of her top, slipping his fingers underneath, stroking her skin.

"Remus," she said, breathlessly. "What about the fruity wine?"

"If you don’t mind Hermione," he said, "I’d like to skip straight to the enjoyable company."

He kissed her again, sliding his hands up her back. She smiled up at him as she unclasped his robes, pushing them off his shoulders, letting them fall to the floor. She disliked the loss of contact between his hands and her skin as she did so. She fought with the buttons of his shirt at the same time as he pulled her top up over her head. As soon as his shirt was fully undone, she slipped her hands under the material. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders, and let it also drop to the floor. She took in the sight of him. He was muscled, but not overly so, with many scars. He took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom, kissing her as they went. By the time they were on the bed, they were both naked. Remus hovered above her and took her face in his hands.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She hesitated for a second; was she sure about this? She had no idea, but she nodded anyway. He kissed her along her collarbone and down to her breasts. She allowed him to open her legs and he kissed his way down her stomach, towards her centre. As he got closer, her breathing became more laboured. As soon as his tongue made contact with her clitoris, she arched her back with a gasp, one hand in his hair, the other hand gripping the sheets. He definitely knew what to do with his tongue, licking in circles and putting just the right pressure on the right places. His hands found her breasts and his fingers pinched her nipples gently, making her cry out.

He kissed his way back up her body, and placed his hard erection at her wetness. They both moaned as he entered her. She arched her back again, pressing her breasts against his chest. He started to thrust, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing in as far as possible, almost unbearably slowly. The slowness of it made her hot and sweaty. She dug her bare heels into his bottom, moving with him. He started to move faster within her, making them both pant. Suddenly, and without warning, he pulled away from her and flipped her over onto her front as if she was as light as a feather. She was up on her knees and she braced herself against the headboard. From behind her, he caressed her hips, and then moved his hands around to her stomach and then up over breasts, pinching her nipples again. 

"Remus," she gasped. "Please!"

Gripping her hips, he entered her again, carefully. She pushed against the headboard, arching her back once more, which allowed him to thrust deeply. He then moved one hand to entwine with hers, against the headboard, and he moved his other hand around to her clitoris, stroking in circles, then up and down, and then circles again. His thrusts became faster, more erratic, and their moans became louder.

Hermione felt that toe curling, tingling feeling move over her skin, that desperate pleasure starting at her groin that would take over her body. Suddenly she heard a voice that she knew was not present in the room. A whisper in her ear. The same whisper that had made her climax when she was alone in her bed. She came with the same force that she had that night, and Remus cried out behind her, shuddering with the force of his own climax.

Suddenly she felt terribly guilty. She had been made love to by this wonderfully adorable and dear man, when _that whisper_ had entered her head, ultimately making her orgasm. Their breathing was heavy, and they both flopped down on the bed, lying on their stomachs. She felt Remus’ wordless magic move over her skin, _Cleansing spells_ , she thought.

+++

Remus' hands danced up and down her back. He felt awful now; Dora had been on his mind as soon as he started undressing Hermione. He was lying next to this amazing and beautiful woman, and all he could think about was his late wife.

Hermione turned over and sat up, gathering one of the sheets around her to cover herself. She stood up from the bed and started gathering her clothes that were scattered throughout Remus’ quarters. When she walked back into the bedroom, she was fully dressed, and Remus leant up on his elbow and covered himself with a sheet. She sat next to him on the bed and he recognised the look on her face. He saw his own feelings reflected back at him in her eyes. It was remorse.

She placed her hand on his cheek, leant forward and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Remus," she said, sitting up straight again, but keeping her hand where it was. "I had fun."

"But…?" he said. She took her hand away then, with a sigh.

"But, we…shouldn’t…" she said, having difficulty finishing her sentence.

"No, we shouldn’t do it again," he said.

She sighed again and placed her hand on her chest, relief evident on her face.

"Oh, I’m so glad you feel the same way," she said, kissing his forehead again. "But I have to say Remus, it was amazing."

He smiled up at her, noticing the blush that crept up her chest, and towards her face.

"Yes, it was," he said, taking her hand in his. "Hermione, I really, really do not want to lose your friendship. Can you promise me that we will always be friends?"

"Absolutely, Remus. There is no need for you to even ask," she said. She stood up and let his hand fall to the bed.

Remus knew she was going to leave now, but there was a part of him that didn’t actually want her to go. She said her farewell and he watched her walk out of the bedroom. He nearly called her back, but stopped himself. He knew that that would be a stupid idea. He leant back against the pillows with a sigh. He was completely torn. He wanted to sleep with her again, of course he did, but the fact that he had been thinking about Dora whilst he was with Hermione just meant that it should not happen again. It wasn’t fair to Hermione.

+++

Hermione was sitting at her desk in her office after taking a shower, trying to mark the essays and assignments from the first two weeks of the summer term. She could not concentrate at all. The only thing that was running through her head was that damned whisper. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, and it had ruined her experience with Remus. Yet, she wanted that whisper in her ear. She knew exactly to whom it belonged, but he had made it quite clear earlier, by arousing her and then walking away, that he wasn’t interested.

What sort of an unfeeling monster did that? Why, Severus Snape, of course.

She threw down her quill with a huff. There was no way she was going to get her marking done tonight. She had an hour before her patrolling duties began. She left her quarters and wandered through the hallways. Before she knew it, she was walking through the Entrance Hall, and towards the hallway that led to the dungeons. She managed to stop herself before she got too far. She turned on her heel and headed, instead, through the main door and out into the grounds. It was very dark because of the clouds, but she persevered blindly towards where she knew the lake to be. 

She found the little stone bench that sat on the edge of the lake, and sat down. The moon started to shine through a small break in the clouds, and she stared at the reflections shining on the lake’s surface. She wanted to go and talk to Severus, but she guessed that he would slam his door in her face. But why? The events of that morning made her feel frustrated to the point of wanting to throw something. He had stood behind her, kissed her neck and held her hands, she had even felt his arousal, but he had turned his back on her and had told her to leave. Perhaps he thought she did not feel the same way. 

She argued in her head for twenty minutes about the thoughts and feelings that Severus may or may not be having, but she was no further on. She wanted to scream and shout her frustrations to the world. _Men!_ One only wanted to be friends, and she didn’t think the other knew _what_ he wanted.

After another ten minutes, she decided to start her patrol early. If she sat here analysing any longer she would go insane. She patrolled the fourth and fifth floors, coming across a second year Hufflepuff. She only took five points. At eleven o’clock, she made her way up to the Astronomy Tower, but paused before she reached the top of the stairs. She could hear voices. They were not hushed, and they were not accompanied by panting, so she knew they were not doing anything untoward. It was the Head Girl and Head Boy again. Would they never learn? She took twenty points each this time, and sent them on their way.

As Hermione walked back to her quarters, her thoughts kept drifting back to Severus. Would she still be invited to go to the airport with him? Would he be willing to show her how to do the rest of the Wolfsbane Potion?

She dearly hoped so.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

On Wednesday afternoon, Hermione was sitting at her desk when Harry came bursting through her fireplace. 

"She’s had the baby!" he said excitedly.

Hermione stood up, rushed around her desk and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, brilliant, Harry!" she cried.

"You’ve got to come back with me. She’s asking for you," he said. He turned back to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Okay," she said. "I’m right behind you." She also grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Harry threw his handful into the fireplace shouting, "Harry Potter," as he stepped into the flames. Hermione did the same.

When she arrived at Harry and Ginny’s house, it was surprisingly peaceful. She expected the house to be full of Weasleys. Harry beckoned her up the stairs and she followed. He led Hermione to the master bedroom, where mother and baby were being coddled by Molly. As soon as she spotted Harry and Hermione, Molly held her finger to her lips sternly. Ginny was dozing in the large double bed, looking red and drenched in sweat. Hermione went straight over to the cot, where a gorgeous little baby girl was sleeping, dressed in a pink baby grow.

Harry sat on the bed next to his wife, who stirred. Molly hit him lightly on the shoulder, scolding him for waking her daughter.

"Hermione," said Ginny, her voice croaking. "You came." Molly bustled out of the room with a huff, leaving them to it.

"Of course I did, Ginny. She is beautiful by the way, does she have a name yet?" Hermione asked in a whisper, her eyes welling up. Newborn babies always did this to her, she found it so overwhelmingly emotional.

"Yes, she does. I would like you to meet Lily Molly Potter," said Ginny. "I know it sounds a little silly but she’s named after both of her grandmothers."

"I don’t think it’s silly," said Hermione, stroking Lily’s soft cheek. "It’s the best name she could have. I suppose the next one will be called Arthur James or something?"

"Oh, Hermione, let me get used to this one first, we’ve only just cut the umbilical cord," said Ginny, with a tired smile and a yawn.

"Ginny, you’re tired. Why don’t I come back at the weekend, and let you get Lily settled in," said Hermione.

"Don’t you dare! Sit! I haven’t seen you for ages," said Ginny, pointing to the bed. "Harry, can you excuse us please? You know, girl talk."

"Absolutely," said Harry, leaning over and kissing his wife. "I need to go and tell Remus anyway, and I might tell Minerva at the same time."

Hermione blushed as soon as she heard the name Remus. Harry had already turned to leave, and Ginny didn’t seem to notice. Molly came back in carrying a tray of sandwiches and some Pumpkin Juice.

"Here you go, girls, have a little snack," she said. They said thank you, and she disappeared back through the door.

"Lily is gorgeous, Ginny," said Hermione, sipping from her glass of Pumpkin Juice.

"Hermione, Harry and I would like you to be her godmother." Hermione nearly spat her mouthful of Pumpkin Juice everywhere.

"Ginny, I’d be honoured. Thank you so much," said Hermione, once she had managed to swallow.

"We’re going to ask Remus to be her godfather," said Ginny.

"He’ll be so pleased, Ginny," said Hermione.

"And we have asked Luna to be her other godmother," said Ginny. "She was here when I went into labour."

Remus arrived a few minutes later, Harry right behind him. The first thing Remus did, like Hermione, was go straight to the cot. Lily was awake now, but she was quiet and content.

"Remus, meet Lily Molly Potter," said Ginny.

"Congratulations, you two, she’s gorgeous," he said, allowing Lily to grasp his fingertip within her whole fist.

"Thank you, Remus," said Ginny.

"Remus, please sit down," said Ginny, pointing to the bed. She nudged her husband, who was sat next to her, and nodded towards Remus.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "Remus, Ginny and I would like you to be Lily’s godfather."

"Oh, Harry, I…" said Remus. Hermione glared at him. He sounded like he was about to refuse, and he was slowly moving his head from side to side. She leant forward and took his hand in hers.

"Remus," she said. He looked at her like he had only just realised she was there. "It’s okay. It will be fine." She gazed into his eyes, begging him not to refuse.

"I’d be delighted, Harry," said Remus.

"Excellent," said Ginny, "and we’ve asked both Hermione and Luna to be her godmothers."

Remus smiled down at Hermione’s hand grasping his. He squeezed it a little and said, "That’s great, Hermione. Congratulations."

+++

Severus was sitting at his desk in his office when his wards alerted him to a presence outside his door. His first thought was Hermione. He stood quickly and rushed to the door, like a teenager, but stopped himself before he got to it. If it was her, what would he say? What would he do? She had walked away from him, but could she have come back to beg him for forgiveness? He opened the door wide, but was shocked by who he saw standing in his doorway.

"Draco," he said. "Do come in. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The young man looked ill. He was paler than usual. His normally glossy blond hair looked lank and messy, and his clothes looked uncharacteristically untidy.

"Hello, Severus," he said. "I need a favour."

"Of course you do. I should have guessed," said Severus. Draco helped himself to a seat, perching himself on the edge of the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees, and resting his head in his hands.

Severus closed his door and stood in front of Draco, his arms crossed. Severus wasn’t all that bitter towards Draco, but he only seemed to visit when he wanted something.

"Severus, I think Astoria is having an affair," said Draco, looking up at Severus. "I was hoping, maybe, you could do a bit of detective work on her. Find out where she goes and who with."

"Draco, I am not the spy I used to be, and I used to teach her. She will soon notice her ex-Potions Professor spying on her," said Severus.

"Not if you Disillusion yourself," argued Draco, looking up at Severus, desperation in his eyes.

"If it’s that easy, Draco, you do it," said Severus, walking around his desk and taking his seat, starting to feel angry.

Draco stood up then, and approached Severus. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned towards the older man.

"Severus, please," pleaded Draco. "I need to know. I need your help. I can’t do it, I just can’t."

"What will you do, Draco, if what you suspect is actually the truth?" asked Severus, through gritted teeth.

"I don’t know, beg her to stay with me," said Draco. "She’s pregnant, Severus. What if it’s not mine?"

Severus grimaced at the pitiful wreck that stood before him. What had happened to the old Draco? The one that prided himself on his appearance, that stood up straight and held his head high with confidence? Is this what _love_ turned a man into? Severus felt the anger surge uncontrollably through his veins. He stood up and slammed his hands down on to the table.

"Pull yourself together, boy!" he cried. "Stop blubbering like a child!" Severus heaved a big sigh, swallowing down the rest of his anger. He looked into Draco’s eyes, and saw a flicker of fear.

"I will help you," said Severus quietly. Draco heaved a sigh as well then, patting Severus’ shoulder. He bowed his head in relief.

"Thank you, Severus," he said. "Thank you."

"Now," said Severus, taking his seat again. "Tell me everything."

+++

Hermione walked up the stone steps, through the main door and into the Entrance Hall. She bumped straight into a firm body, making her stumble, and was caught around the waist by large hands. She looked up into striking blue eyes, but she didn’t notice the sadness behind them.

"Draco!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the cheek. They had become good friends ever since they apprenticed together. 

"Hello, darling," he said, giving her a wan smile. He released her waist, took hold of her hands and stood back. He spread her arms wide and looked her up and down.

"You look so well," he said. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Am I to believe a man is responsible for making you look so rosy?"

"Draco," she scolded. She released his hand and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Don’t be so brazen."

"Why not, it’s fun," he said. She laughed; she had always enjoyed his company, once their differences had been put aside.

"Hermione," he said, looking into her bright eyes. "Astoria is pregnant."

"Oh, Draco, that’s brilliant!" she cried. "Congratulations!" She wrapped her arms around him once more, giving him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Put her down, Draco, you don’t know where she’s been," said a resentful voice.

Hermione broke away from Draco and looked behind her. Severus narrowed his eyes at them. Why did she always feel like a naughty schoolgirl when he gave her a look like that?

"Severus, how have you been?" she said. "We haven’t spoken for a few days."

"There is no need to burden yourself with my trivialities, Hermione," he said. The comment cut her deeply, and the way he said it, she half expected him to address her as "Miss Granger". Why was he acting like this? She couldn’t understand it. She stood up straight, feeling angry with him. She turned towards Draco.

"Draco, are you staying for dinner?" she asked him.

"No, I can’t. I’ve got to get to work soon," he said.

"You work such ridiculous hours, Draco," she said. "Come on, I’ll walk with you to the gate."

She linked arms with Draco, and they headed out the door. She looked back towards Severus, but he had already walked away. Draco and Hermione walked down the stone steps and across the grass.

"I see Severus hasn’t changed," said Draco. "I don’t know how you put up with it every day."

"Actually, he’s usually much more civil towards me, almost friendly," she said, with a sigh.

"Really? When he starts acting nasty, Hermione, it means he’s trying to push someone away. It means he thinks they are getting too close," said Draco. "Have you been getting too close to him, Hermione?" he asked, with a smirk, and then he gasped, "Is he the one making you glow like this?"

"Draco!" she cried, hitting him again. She had to change the subject. She took a closer look at the man walking next to her, and noticed his drawn and crumpled appearance. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" she said. "You look as though you haven’t slept in days, yet your clothes look as if they have been slept in. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," he said, woefully. They started walking again. "The truth is, Hermione, the reason I’m here is because I think Astoria is having an affair."

"What?" she said. "No! You must be mistaken."

"Well, I don’t know. But I’ve asked Severus to…you know…spy on her for me."

"What?" she said. "What did he say?"

"He said yes," said Draco, "and he probably said it to get rid of me."

"Yes, that sounds about right," she said. As they approached the gate, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Draco had said about Severus. _It means he’s trying to push someone away…It means he thinks they are getting too close._

Is that what had happened on Sunday afternoon? Did she get too close to him? Had he felt suffocated? He was the one that had been giving her attention; if anything, she should have felt suffocated.

+++

Severus spoke the password, and the stone gargoyle jumped aside. He took the stone spiral staircase two steps at time and knocked on Minerva’s office door. He opened it and walked in before she had the chance to say, 'Come in'. He shut the door behind him and walked in, and placed his hands on the back of the nearest chair.

"Severus," said Minerva, with sarcasm. "Do come in. Please take a seat."

"No, thank you, Minerva," he said. "I won’t be staying long. I’m here to request that you inconvenience somebody else with the job of chaperoning in Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"Come now, Severus," said Minerva, with an uncharacteristic smirk. "You have to. No one else is available."

"I have much better things to be getting on with than babysitting dunderheads with Hermione, of all people," he said. Severus wanted nothing more than to spend time with Hermione, but he didn’t think he would be able to bear the awkwardness. There was no need to force the poor girl to spend time with him.

"You _will_ be chaperoning this weekend’s Hogsmeade trip, Severus," said Minerva, pointing a finger at him. " _No_ arguments."

Severus opened his mouth to do just that, but she said, "No!" before he had a chance to say anything. He pushed himself off the back of the chair with a huff and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. _Blasted woman!_

+++

The next evening, Hermione was sitting at the staff table, finishing her dinner. Remus had just rushed off to finish a large pile of marking, and Hermione watched as some of the students started filtering out of the Great Hall. She hadn’t seen Minerva since yesterday, so she leaned towards her to speak to her. 

"Did Harry come and see you yesterday, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

Minerva sipped her freshly poured sweet coffee and smiled. "Yes, he did. He was in a bit of a rush though, and he didn’t tell me very much."

"It’s a girl, and they called her Lily Molly Potter," said Hermione. Severus, sitting on Minerva’s other side, scoffed at this.

"Oh, isn’t that sweet," said Minerva. 

Hermione leaned closer and said pointedly, to Severus rather than to Minerva, "I think it’s a brilliant name."

"Absolutely, I agree," said Minerva.

"Minerva, they asked Remus and me to be godparents," said Hermione. She noticed the nasty smirk that appeared on Severus’ face.

"How wonderful, Hermione," said Minerva, placing her hand on Hermione’s forearm. "I am so pleased for you."

Hermione was still glaring at Severus, who was looking straight ahead. She didn’t notice how uncomfortable Minerva looked, sitting between them.

Minerva swiftly got up, saying something about having work to do. Hermione’s glare disappeared as she bade farewell to the older woman, and she leant across Minerva’s empty chair to speak to Severus but he stood up and left before she could say anything. She wanted to go after him, but decided against it. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of the students.

As Hermione made her way to her office, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Severus was acting at the moment. He could be such a bastard when he wanted to be. How could she be attracted to such a man? _Stupid question!_ He had wonderfully large graceful hands, a mesmerising voice, biting wit, and, of course, he turned her on at the drop of a hat. The list went on. When you caught a peek behind his rock-solid guards, as Hermione had, it was difficult to look away again.

+++

Severus abandoned his patrolling duties to hover in the shadows of the Dungeon hallways. He knew Hermione would be patrolling in this vicinity, and he wanted to see her. He didn’t have to wait long; she walked straight past his hiding place and he caught a whiff of her intoxicating scent. It was his undoing. He couldn’t stop himself. He jumped out behind her and grabbed her, one hand around her waist, the other over her mouth. He expected to hear a muffled scream, but it didn’t come. He pulled her into the shadows, turned her around and pressed her against the wall.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she said, her eyes sparkling in the dark.

He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he just wanted to feel her body against his own, to breathe in her scent, to kiss her again. He ran his finger from her temple, down the side of her face, down her neck and along her collarbone. He was sure that she didn’t want this. Why else would she have walked away on Sunday? He leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione, if you want me to stop, just say the word, and I’ll stop." With his fingers still on her collarbone, he planted slow, soft kisses from her ear down her neck. He heard her breath hitch and she leant her head back against the wall. He pulled away from her neck to undo the first few buttons of her shirt, kissing each bit of skin he uncovered. She gripped his upper arms, her breathing heavy. He ran his fingertips over the tops of her breasts, still kissing the skin he had exposed.

"Severus," she breathed. He looked up and took in her ecstatic expression. Her eyes fluttered closed and he lowered his lips to hers. He gripped her waist and pressed his arousal into her, deepening the kiss. They broke away moments later with laboured breath.

He lifted his lips to her ear and whispered, "Let me make love to you."

_**To be continued…** _

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. They do mean a lot to me! Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy!

_**Previously…** _

_"Severus," she breathed. He looked up and took in her ecstatic expression. Her eyes fluttered closed and he lowered his lips to hers. He gripped her waist and pressed his arousal into her, deepening the kiss. They broke away moments later with laboured breath._

_He lifted his lips to her ear and whispered, "Let me make love to you."_

Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was sincerity there that she had rarely seen before.

"Surely not here," she said.

"No, not here," he said, with a smirk. He took her hand and pulled her down the corridor, towards where she knew his office to be. He pulled her through his office door and towards the door to his quarters. Once inside, they started to strip each other of their clothing. They kissed hastily and stumbled towards the bedroom. 

Severus shut the bedroom door when they got inside, and they both kicked off their shoes and socks. He kissed her again, and pushed her towards the bed. He unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor. Excitement thrummed through him as he caressed her breasts gently, and lowered his lips to her nipples. She gasped at his touch, trying and failing to undo his trousers at the same time.

He pushed her skirt and underwear down over her hips and knelt on the floor in front of her. He kissed her navel and down over her stomach and slipped his fingers into the warm cleft between her legs. She moaned at his touch and he couldn't resist sucking her wetness off his fingers. He stood then and pushed her gently onto the bed. She lay back, and pulled him with her. He stopped her, pulled off his trousers and underwear, and suddenly he was on top of her. She spread her legs and he fit perfectly between them. He placed his arms under her back, gripped her shoulders and, without warning, he entered her slowly, but it didn’t matter, she was ready for him. She gasped at how full he made her feel, and she arched her back. He did not move within her at first, but he moved his mouth to her ear, and touched his nose to her temple.

"You must promise me that you won’t sleep with Lupin, no matter how much he may tempt you," he said quietly.

"Severus, don’t be so…" she started to say.

"Promise me," he said, firmly. Did he really think that she would run off to Remus when it was Severus she wanted? He lifted his face and looked at her.

"I promise," she whispered. "Of course I promise." Then he started thrusting.

"So perfectly tight and wet," he gasped. Just when she started to enjoy it, he pulled out of her, and sat up on his knees. He gripped her hips, and placed her bottom between his open thighs. Her legs were hooked over his thighs and her bottom was slightly raised of the bed, and he thrust back into her. It was just as she had imagined, when she had been alone in her own bed. If she thought he had filled her moments ago, it was nothing compared to this. He was so very hard inside her, and she didn’t think she had ever been so wet.

She wanted to touch him, to hold him, but he was out of her reach. As if he read her mind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. He was still kneeling, and her thighs straddled his hips. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and gripped the footboard that was behind him with the other hand. He used one hand to stroke the softness of her skin, and used the other to support her back. Her breasts were just in line with his face, and he kissed her creamy flesh and flicked each nipple in turn as she started to move up and down. He moved up and down with her, and they both gasped and moaned with each thrust. They moved against each other with such a desperate need that she didn’t know if she would be able to take much more.

She started to feel that build up of tension that started in her groin, which would soon shoot up her spine and down to her fingertips. She could tell that it was so much more intense than she had ever felt. She ground her clit against his pubic bone, circling her hips and kissed his shoulder, nipping at his skin a little. Then she heard that whisper. It was Severus whispering her name. The orgasm exploded through her limbs, and the hot pleasure rolled through her. She cried out his name, and held him tightly to her body. He lowered her back onto the bed, still inside her, and he thrust, once, twice, three times and then he spilled himself into her. He shuddered and groaned as he climaxed, and whispered her name once more.

They stayed that way until he was completely flaccid, enjoying the aftershocks. He gave her a slow, gentle kiss, their tongues lazily toying with each other. He pulled out of her, and lay next to her. He pulled the duvet over them both and placed an arm possessively over her waist. She held onto that arm as he whispered a Cleansing spell. She felt so complete. So Whole. So wonderfully satisfied.

+++

The next morning at breakfast, Severus was devastated to see that nothing seemed to have changed. He walked up to the staff table and sat in his usual seat. He cast a furtive glance at Remus and Hermione, sitting closely and talking, as they always did.

Once he had eaten, he decided to ruffle a few feathers. He got up, walked over to Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leant down to her ear and said quietly, "I hope to see you tonight, after dinner," and then he walked away. He wanted to kiss her on the cheek too, but he quickly concluded that no one in the room would be able to handle it. Hopefully, Hermione would be thinking about him during the day instead of thinking of Lupin.

Severus watched Hermione walking towards him across the grounds that evening. It was sunny and warm, even with the lateness of the day. The windows had been thrown open and the students were sprawled out on the grass, enjoying the rare warm sunshine. She was wearing Muggle jeans, and a short-sleeved summary top. So casual yet so sexy. Her untameable curls fell to halfway between her shoulders and her small waist, and her hips swayed as she walked. Severus couldn’t look away.

As she got closer, she asked, "Aren’t you a bit hot in your robes and cloak, Severus?" She had her cloak slung over her forearm. Being the middle of April it was liable to become chilly later, if it clouded over.

"No, I’m cold-blooded," he said, as he stretched out his arm for her. She stepped into his embrace, with a smile.

"Well, you were hot-blooded last night," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure to slip his hands under her top so he could touch her skin.

"Yes, you do seem to have that effect on me," he said, and they Disapparated to the airport.

+++

Much later that evening, Severus Apparated to Draco’s four-story town house in London. He had managed, somehow, to persuade young Potter to lend him his Invisibility Cloak, which he was currently wearing. He was Disillusioned as well; it would not do for someone to see a stray foot strolling along without a body attached. He stood on the pavement opposite the house. He knew that Draco had only just left for work, and that Astoria was now alone.

He watched Draco’s young and beautiful wife walk to the living room window, and look out into the street. She seemed to be waiting for something. A few minutes later, Severus watched as a familiar figure walked along the pavement and up the steps to the house. This man didn’t have to knock because Astoria had been watching out for him. She rushed to the front door on seeing him, and let him in instantly. 

Severus waited for the man to reappear, thinking about his night of passion with Hermione. He had seriously doubted whether his plan to seek her out last night and seduce her would actually work. Just grabbing her like that and kissing her, though, had not been planned. He had thought she would push him away and tell him never to speak to her again. He smirked to himself when he remembered waking at five-thirty to her performing fellatio on him. He had stopped her before his orgasm and had taken her from behind. He was feeling aroused just thinking about it. But his arousal faded when Astoria’s lover reappeared. It was when this man walked down the steps, and back onto the street, that Severus realised why he was so familiar.

Fenrir Greyback halted at the bottom of the steps, and dug something out of his pocket. He placed a dark cigarette in his mouth and lit it using wandless magic. He took a long drag, disappeared momentarily behind a cloud of smoke, and walked in the direction he had come from two hours before. Severus stood there in shock for a few seconds. _Fenrir Greyback!_ He was supposed to be a friend of the Malfoys. Severus had hoped that Draco was wrong about Astoria having an affair. Severus had been present at their wedding and they had seemed so in love. He had actually grimaced all the way through the ceremony, and had excused himself thirty minutes into the reception because he had been unable to stand all the joy and happiness.

Severus decided that he would not report this discovery back to Draco just yet. He had to make sure that they _were_ having an affair. He doubted that they had spent two hours playing Exploding Snap, but he had to know for sure. He decided that he would have to come back tomorrow night and try to get inside the house.

+++

The next day, Hermione was sitting at the staff table finishing her breakfast. She and Remus were the only Professors at the staff table, the others had already taken their leave, and only a few of the students remained. She would be chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip with Severus today. She didn’t know why Minerva had suddenly taken Remus off chaperoning duties. Had he requested it? Would he be too uncomfortable to be in her company? They were still able to talk and laugh easily, but it felt a little strained, and she hated it. She turned to the man who was on her thoughts.

"Remus," she said. "Is everything okay?" She placed her hand on his forearm. He turned to her and smiled, and placed his own hand over hers.

"I’m fine, Hermione. Why do you ask?" he said.

"I was just wondering if you had anything to do with Minerva’s decision for Severus to take over your chaperoning duties," she said. She let her fingertips gently stroke the soft skin of his inner forearm.

"I was actually thinking of asking you the same thing," he said. "I thought that you didn’t want to chaperone with me any more."

"No, it was nothing to do with me," she said. "How about we go for a walk?" she said. He nodded with a smile and they stood together, linking arms. They made their way out of the Great Hall and out into the grounds.

"Maybe Severus requested it?" she said, as they walked along the wet grass.

"No, it wasn’t him," said Remus. She gave him a questioning look and he said, "I have it on good authority that he wanted the exact opposite. He went to Minerva and asked if someone else could do it."

"Did he really?" she said darkly. She felt a small bubble of anger start in her stomach. She would have to talk to him about that later.

"I wouldn’t worry too much, Hermione. Severus has never enjoyed chaperoning the Hogsmeade trips," said Remus. However, Remus didn’t know that Severus and Hermione had very recently become closer. She just assumed that Severus would enjoy chaperoning with her. He couldn’t possibly hate chaperoning so much that he would give up spending time with her, could he? 

She looked towards the lake, and enjoyed the way the mist hovered above the water. It was colder today than it had been yesterday, and she was thankful that she was wearing her cloak. She wrapped it tighter around her arms and shoulders, and buried herself deeper into Remus’ side.

"So," said Remus, "are we going to talk about the awkwardness between us?" She looked up at him with her mouth slightly open. There was no ignoring it now that he had questioned it.

"Well, it’s not the reason I wanted to go for a walk," she said, hesitantly. "I mean, I did hope we could break the ice that has formed, but talking about it hadn’t crossed my mind." They walked along the edge of the forest, and he gradually led them into the darkness of the thick trees.

"Allow me to start us off," he said. "If I may be honest, Hermione, I am very much attracted to you, and I know we said we wouldn’t let it happen again, but I would like us to be more than friends." He said it quickly but with clarity, and Hermione had been so surprised by this declaration that she didn’t realise they had stopped walking. She didn’t know what to say to him. She loved him dearly, as a friend, but then she thought about how he had turned her on, more than once, and how he was turning her on at this very moment, by running his index finger along her jaw line, and down to her shoulder.

"Remus, I…" Her sentence was interrupted by him lowering his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Her brain screamed, _no, no, no! Stop!_ Yet her arms betrayed her by pulling his body against hers. They somehow ended up against a tree, and Remus had managed to get his hands under her cloak and robes. He started unbuttoning her shirt, but she suddenly remembered her promise to Severus. She still felt a little angry, and almost let Remus carry on, just to spite Severus, but she didn’t like to break a promise. She broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Remus, we can’t," she said, as she buttoned her shirt back up. She looked up into his hurt eyes, as he stepped back from her.

"I’m sorry," she said. "We…we can’t." He rubbed his hand over his forehead. He looked like he didn’t quite know what to do or say.

"Shit," he said quietly. He approached her again, and placed his hand on her cheek. He leant forward, kissed her forehead, and said, "I hope he treats you well, Hermione."

He walked away and she wanted to call after him. Did he know about her and Severus? There was one thing she wanted to be sure of before he walked out of sight. She ran to catch him up.

"Remus, our friendship…" she said. He turned towards her just as she got to him.

"Don’t worry, Hermione, our friendship is safe. Just be certain of your choices," he said, and he turned and walked away again, and left her standing there.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for the kudos and comments. Here is another one. Enjoy!

Hermione and Severus walked along the country lane towards Hogsmeade with their arms linked. Severus noticed that Hermione seemed to be quiet and almost uneasy.

"The Wolfsbane Potion will be ready for the final stage this afternoon at five o’clock," said Severus. "I hope you will join me."

She smiled up at him and said, "Yes, I’d love to."

"It will take us nearly two hours. It might be wise to have dinner in my quarters," he said, hoping to get a reaction from her.

"I’m sure that will be fine," she said. He started to wonder if she heard anything he said to her. He was about to voice as much when she spoke.

"Severus, there is something I need to talk to you about." At her words, he felt a horrible feeling of foreboding rise in his stomach. _I’m too old for her, I’m not good enough in bed for her._ He suddenly felt inappropriate, walking so close to her, their arms linked. He had placed his free hand over hers earlier, but he quickly removed it. _Inappropriate._

"Go on," he said, although he wished she wouldn’t. He looked up to see the main street of Hogsmeade coming into view. For half a second, he wondered if he should end this… _fling?_ …before she had the chance to speak. As much as he did not want to hurt this wonderful young witch, he could not bear to be hurt himself, again. Since his name had been cleared, and he had been named a hero, there had been gaggles of women vying for his attention. He had slept with a few of them, but he had ended it before they could get too close. He was deciding what he could say to her when she spoke, interrupting his internal debate.

"Did you go to Minerva and request that someone else take over your chaperoning duties?" she said.

He let out a breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding. _Thank Merlin!_

"Ah…yes, I did," he said. She looked up at him, and widened her eyes.

"But," he continued, "before Thursday night, how did you feel about it?" She thought about it for a second, and Severus saw the realisation in her eyes.

"I _was_ dreading the awkwardness," she said, with a nod. "Okay, you’re forgiven."

"Forgiven?" he said, as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I didn’t realise I needed to be forgiven."

"Oh, look," she said grimly. "Renegade students." She pointed towards some seventh years that seemed to be making mischief. She unlinked her arm from Severus’ and hurried towards them, no doubt hoping to take away some points. He had been surprised to learn that she loved deducting lots of points almost as much as he did.

+++

Hermione arrived at Severus’ lab at five o’clock, and he taught her the second stage of the Wolfsbane Potion. He had chosen to keep his distance, unlike last week, and she seemed to concentrate much better. This was the more complicated half of the potion, after all.

It was when she had stirred the final stir, bottled every drop, and they had cleared up every morsel of mess, that he made his move. He was upon her in two steps. He pressed her against the wall and entwined his fingers with hers above her head. Her mouth was open in mid-gasp and he covered it with his own. She melted into him and arched her back.

He broke the kiss but kept his mouth in contact with hers and said, "Forgive me, I couldn’t resist."

"It’s okay," she breathed. He pressed his lips to hers again in a kiss. He loosened their fingers and slowly moved his hands down her arms, and over her breasts, still kissing her. He slipped his fingers between the buttons on her shirt and ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere and Hermione broke the kiss, with a frown.

"Severus!" she said harshly.

"It can be mended," he said, as he kissed the tops of her breasts, and manipulated her nipples through her bra. "I can’t be doing with buttons today."

He knew she would keep on about the blasted shirt, so he pulled up her skirt, _no underwear_ , and slid his finger into her already moist centre to quiet the oncoming admonishments.

"You naughty minx," he growled, as she gripped his shoulders with a gasp and instinctively lifted one knee to give him better access. "How often do you go without underwear?"

"First time today. For you," she moaned.

He gripped her leg behind her knee with his other hand and hooked it around his waist. He rubbed her wet nub, and enjoyed the way he could make her pant. He sucked on her neck, hard, to mark her. He looked at the place where she would soon have a bruise and ran his tongue over it lightly. She was his now. He removed his finger from her, and sucked her juices from it, with a moan. 

"Follow me," he said, as he let go of her thigh and took hold of her hand. He pulled her from the lab, through his office, and into his quarters. He had to have her now, and as the sofa was closer than his bedroom, it would have to do. He flicked his hand at the fireplace, which flared. He sat, and encouraged her to straddle him. Before she did so, she got her own back. She ripped open his shirt, and smirked as his buttons flew across the room. 

"I can’t be doing with buttons today," she said. He huffed with amusement and she undid his trousers. He lifted himself off the sofa as she pushed them and his underwear down to his ankles. 

She stood back from him, and slowly started to undress. He kept his eyes on her as he threw his remaining clothes off and kicked off his shoes and socks. He revelled in the sight of her body silhouetted against the roaring fire as she stripped herself naked, but he wanted to feel her body against his.

"Come here, woman, and stop teasing me," he said, in a low voice. She stood facing the fire and looked back at him with a teasing smile, resting her chin on her shoulder. She looked exquisite. He had had his fair share of women in the past, but nothing compared to this incredible witch. She turned and walked back towards him slowly, and straddled his thighs. She did not lower herself onto him at first, but she rubbed her wetness against his erection, which made him growl. He gripped her hips to thrust up into her, but before he could do so, she pushed his hands away.

"Let yourself lose control, Severus," she said.

When he could take no more, he gripped her hips again and managed to thrust into her before she could stop him. She cried out and gripped his forearms.

"I said _don’t_ tease me, witch," he said. She leant forward, as if to kiss him, but stopped when she was a hair's breadth away.

"If I want to tease you, Severus, I will," she said, and she pinched his nipples, making his breath hitch. She really was a force to be reckoned with. He moved his hand down to her clit and rubbed it with quick strokes, using his thumb.

"We'll see about that, witch," he said, watching her face as she moaned. He moved his other hand to her back and she started moving up and down. He removed his thumb from her clit, licked it clean, and placed that hand on her back with his other hand. He supported her as she let her head fall back, and he licked and nibbled her breasts. Her glorious rounded peaks were right in front of him for the taking, and she was arching them towards him, begging him to pleasure her.

Whilst he was in this position he decided to experiment a little. He took one of her nipples between his teeth and bit down, not too hard, but hard enough. He knew right away that he had done the right thing, because she made the most wonderful sound. It was a cross between a moan and a pant, not a noise he had heard from her before, or perhaps he had never taken any notice. At the same time, he thought he could feel her become wetter around his erection, if it was at all possible. He did the same to the other nipple and she made the noise again, and she definitely became slightly wetter again causing him to moan too. She leant forward, kissed him along his shoulder, and pinched his nipples again.

"It’s time for me to turn around," she said. She stood up, turned and lowered herself onto him with her back to his chest. He guided his hard arousal into her wetness as she did so. She leant back against his chest, placed her head on his left shoulder, and lifted her right hand to place it at the back of his neck. Severus liked this position very much.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved against each other, and his hands slid easily up and down her moist body, and he realised he was not far from his orgasm. He let one hand slide down to her centre and rubbed her swollen clit with fervour and used the other hand to play with her breasts. She placed her free hand on top of the hand that was playing with her clit, encouraging his movements. He pinched her nipples hard, eliciting that wonderful noise from her again, and his breath started to come in heavy pants.

She was grinding on top of him erratically, he kept rubbing and pinching, and every time she exhaled, she made that half-pant, half-moan. When she started to tremble, he whispered her name into her ear. She jerked with her orgasm, and cried out his name. As he felt her muscles clamp down on his hardness, he shuddered with his own orgasm. He held her body tightly to his own and relished the feeling of her silky wetness pulsing around him.

+++

That evening, Severus left Hermione in his quarters perusing his extensive book collection. Before he had even left, she had chosen herself a book and placed herself in front of the glowing embers in the fireplace. He had taken one last look at her before he walked out the door. She had been lying on her stomach with her knees bent and her feet in the air, crossed at the ankles, fully engrossed in her choice of reading material.

He thought about her as he walked through the gates of Hogwarts and Disapparated. She had been wearing nothing but his black silk pyjama shirt, which fell to halfway down her thighs. However, it had ridden up as she lay down, and he could still see her lovely bottom peeking out from the hem of the shirt, begging to be caressed.

He had gritted his teeth and regrettably walked away. He had work to do.

He arrived at Draco’s house at seven-thirty, once again hidden under Potter’s Invisibility Cloak and his own Disillusionment Charm, walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. He stood to the side, and waited for Astoria to answer. She came to the door quickly, and when she didn’t see anyone on her doorstep, she stepped over the threshold and stood on the top step. Severus was ready to kick over the plant pot that was two feet away from him, so that he could step past her and into the house, but he didn’t need to. Astoria walked down the steps looking left and right, wondering who had knocked on the door. Without hesitation, Severus stepped through the front door, and into Draco and Astoria’s hallway. He walked quickly into the lounge and placed himself behind an armchair where he couldn’t be accidentally nudged.

He only had to wait for a few minutes for Astoria’s lover to arrive, and they did not waste any time. Neither Astoria nor Greyback spoke, but within seconds Severus could hear the telltale sounds of two people having sex. He expected them to either move into the lounge or go upstairs.

Severus moved to the right and leaned over as far as he could, looking through the gap in the door, and he could just make out Astoria’s smooth legs wrapped around Fenrir’s waist. Severus leaned back to his previous position, and resisted a growl. Now that he knew the truth, how was he supposed to get out? He could not just walk out the front door, and he did consider Apparating back to Hogwarts, but that would cause questions. Astoria might assume Draco had come home, witnessed them, and then Disapparated away. No, he would have to wait until they at least went upstairs or perhaps into the kitchen.

It seemed to take them ages to finish, but Severus was thankful that there was a door blocking his view. As voyeuristic as he was, this was something he did not want to watch. If Astoria had been with anyone other than Greyback out in the hallway, Severus would have been happy to watch.

After a few more minutes, they quieted, and when he heard them move towards the kitchen, he quietly left through the front door. He Apparated to Hogwarts and marched through the gates and up to the main doors. Now came the hard part; he had to tell Draco what he had discovered. The poor man was going to be devastated, and Astoria was pregnant! Severus walked through the door to his quarters and slammed it shut with a growl. He pulled off his cloak and then his robes, and threw them over his armchair.

"Severus, what’s wrong?" Her shocked voice made him jump slightly. In his anger at what he had found out tonight, he had completely forgotten that Hermione had been in his quarters when he left earlier. He stood behind his armchair and placed his hands on the back of it. What was he supposed to tell her? Perhaps he could confide in her. She was beside him before he realised it, and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Severus, please. You’re worrying me," she said. He looked down at her face through his eyelashes. He saw compassion, and frown lines that were much too deep for her age. It was then that he realised that she would make him tell her what the matter was, whether he liked it or not. He walked over to the cabinet in the corner and poured two glasses of Scotch. He took a deep breath, handed her a glass and started at the beginning.

"Do you remember when Draco visited on Wednesday?" he asked her. She nodded as she took the glass he offered her. "Well, he requested my assistance on a… _private_ …matter," he said, as he glanced at her.

"You mean spying on Astoria?" she asked, sounding like she was commenting on the weather. He managed to stop himself from spraying his mouthful of whisky everywhere, and swallowed. He looked at her incredulously. Draco must have told her. _Of course._ After their display of affection for each other on Wednesday, it seemed obvious now that he would divulge such information to her.

"I didn’t realise you knew," he said, with a curl of his lip.

"He told me when I walked with him out to the gates," she said.

"Well, it turns out that his suspicions were correct," said Severus, with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh, no!" gasped Hermione, her hand quickly lifted to cover her mouth in shock. "I was hoping he was mistaken."

"As was I," he said, "and now I have to tell him."

"At least he already suspects, it won’t be too much of a shock," she said

She took a sip of her whisky and stepped towards him. She was still wearing just his pyjama shirt, and she looked so provocative in it. He didn’t think such a simple shirt could look so erotic, and he realised, as she got closer, that she only had two of the eight or ten buttons done up. In the low light of the fire, however, he couldn’t see what the open buttons were displaying. When she was within his reach, he placed his glass on a nearby table and reached out to undo those bothersome buttons. He paused before he reached them and cursed under his breath.

"I need to write a quick letter to Draco," he said, as he walked towards the door to his office. "Do not go anywhere."

He walked quickly to the desk in his office, grabbed parchment, quill and ink, and scrawled a note requesting Draco’s presence at his earliest convenience. He walked back through the door, parchment in hand, grabbed his cloak and said, "I will be right back."

"Hurry," she said calmly.

He was already halfway out the door to the hallway when she said, "Don’t make me start without you." He heard the laughter in her voice, but he growled nonetheless. Now he had a picture in his mind, which gave him a full on erection. He was thankful for his large billowing cloak as he strode through the castle to the Owlery. He tried to be as quick as possible, but, thirty minutes later, when he arrived back at his quarters, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Bugger," he muttered. He was tempted to walk up to her quarters and finish what she had threatened to start. He decided that he would change his clothes first and he walked into his bedroom to find her lying in his bed, asleep, the sheets only covering her legs and hips. _Insolent girl,_ he thought. He would have to berate her later for jumping into _his_ bed in his absence. He stripped himself of his clothes and slipped carefully between the sheets. He lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, and rested his head on his hand.

She was still wearing his pyjama shirt, and because the first few buttons were undone, the gaping material granted him a wonderful view of her right breast. He reached out to undo the only two buttons that were fastened, trying not to wake her. He pulled open the shirt and gently rubbed one nipple, and then the other, watching them harden at his touch. She moaned in her sleep, but did not wake. He did it again, just to hear her moan, and then he pinched one of them hard, eliciting that sound that he loved, which brought back his erection. He thought that that would have woken her, but her eyes stayed shut.

He pushed the sheets down, not letting his hands leave her skin as he did so. Her legs opened for him easily, and he slid his finger into her. She was very wet, and he wondered if she had started and finished without him. He leant over her and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it and letting it graze his teeth as he let go.

She started to writhe and pant from his attentions, and he had been so entranced by her body that he had not realised that her eyes were open and that she was watching him. He moved over her and placed his hardness at her glistening wetness. She wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles together at the small of his back, and he entered her gently and deeply. 

They moved slowly together, kissing and caressing. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing the mark he had left on her earlier. She arched her back, and pressed her breasts against him. With pants and moans, they started to move faster against each other, and Severus thrust into her deeply, hitting the right spot every time. She unhooked her ankles, and bent her knees up under his arms, allowing him to thrust even deeper. She cried out with the pleasure coursing through her, and gripped his shoulders.

This time he could feel himself losing his control. He had to hold on, he had to make it last as long as possible, but the noises she was making had him thrusting erratically. He had _always_ been able to maintain control, but as he whispered her name and felt her muscles clamping torturously around his erection, he jerked uncontrollably. He felt all his muscles spasm at once and he let out a feral cry. He came with such a force that he saw stars.

He always thought his previous orgasms had been powerful, but this was ten times more so. He was still able to support his own weight, so as not to crush her, but he had to stay put, and wait for his muscles to relax. He could still feel her squeezing his seed from him. As her legs relaxed around him, he kissed her, and brushed her hair away from her face.

+++

Hermione woke up on Sunday morning at six-thirty. Her surroundings felt strange, yet familiar. She cracked open one eye and saw that the room was very dark. She opened the other eye and noticed the clock that sat on the bedside table. She turned herself over with a groan. _Too early for a Sunday!_

She kept her eyes open as she snuggled against the pillow, and watched the sleeping man next to her. She smiled when she remembered the night before. He had really let himself go, probably unintentionally, but she loved it all the same. He had cried out in such an animalistic way when he came, and the thought of it caused ripples of pleasure to run up her spine and down her arms.

He was currently lying on his back, his head turned slightly in her direction. He had permanent frown lines between his eyebrows, and his left eyebrow was actually slightly higher than his right, even in slumber. Her eyes moved from his face to his torso, which was bare; the sheets only covered him up to his belly button. He had a tiny sprinkling of black hairs down the middle of his chest and down to his stomach. His chest rose and fell steadily with his breathing, and she couldn’t resist reaching out her hand to touch him.

As quick as a flash, his hand snapped up and gripped her wrist, which made her gasp. He kept his eyes shut and lifted her hand to his mouth. He placed slow, sensual kisses from her palm, along the soft skin of her inner forearm, to the crook of her elbow. She was mesmerised by his tongue, the way it slid out between his lips, laved at her skin and then disappeared as his lips gently sucked. It reminded her of the first time she saw it when they had been watching aeroplanes when doing something as innocent as eating sweets. She had been a bit mesmerised by it then too. He opened his eyes when she gasped, watching her from the corner of his eye. He pulled her towards him, encouraging her to straddle him. She pressed her chest against his, and planted kisses along his collarbone and across his shoulder. He caressed her thighs and ran his hands up her back. She very much enjoyed the way his breath hitched.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and looked towards the bedroom door.

"What’s wrong?" she said, in a low voice.

"My wards," he said. He gently lifted her off him and sat up. Her ears strained for any sound, and she heard someone banging on the entrance to Severus’ quarters.

"Severus!" cried a gruff voice. "Come on, Severus! You can’t possibly be asleep!"

Severus cursed under his breath. He got up and pulled on his silk pyjama bottoms. He turned to Hermione and said, in a commanding voice, "Stay there." He strode through his bedroom door and closed it behind him.

 _Not bloody likely!_ she thought. She jumped up and wrapped a sheet around her naked body. She opened the door half an inch and peeked through the gap. It was Draco. Of course, Severus had to tell him what he had discovered last night. Hermione opened the door further and leant against the door jamb, with her arms crossed.

"I've only just received your owl and I’ve just finished work. You said 'at your earliest convenience', Severus!" said Draco. He looked understandably distressed.

"I didn’t mean banging on my door at this time of the morning," said Severus. He had his back to Hermione, and she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was grimacing. Then Draco spotted her, and his mouth gaped open. He pointed at her and grinned widely.

"I knew it! Severus, you demon!" cried Draco. Severus turned towards Hermione and pursed his lips. He huffed in annoyance.

"Hermione…" he started to say, but she interrupted him.

"I think you should put Draco out of his misery, Severus, instead of scolding me," she said, with a smirk. She walked towards Draco, who stretched his arm out towards her. She wrapped one arm around his waist in a friendly hug. Severus narrowed his eyes at her, and she saw the jealousy spark behind them. She smirked at first, but then she remembered that she was naked apart from a sheet, and quickly untangled herself from Draco.

"Draco," said Severus, gently. "She _is_ having an affair." He said it quickly. It was no good softening the blow; it would hurt just as much.

The smile that had lingered on Draco’s face fell dramatically, and he dropped down onto the sofa. His head fell into his hands and he growled in anger. Hermione couldn’t help it; she sat next him and rubbed his back. He was her friend after all, and she had to comfort him.

"Who?" Draco said. "Who was it?"

"Draco," said Hermione. "I don’t think…"

"Tell me, Severus!" said Draco, loudly.

"Greyback," he said, quickly.

"What?!" cried Hermione and Draco, in unison. Severus perched on the edge of the armchair that was adjacent to the sofa.

"Are you sure?" said Draco.

"I’m positive," said Severus. "I stood outside your house on Friday evening and watched him go in, and then come out some time later. I waited, Draco, because I didn’t realise it was him when he went in. However, when he came out later on, there was no mistaking who it was. I went back last night just to be sure that they were actually having an affair."

Draco lifted his head from his hands, a grimace present across his face.

"So, you sat there and watched them have sex!" said Draco, looking disgusted. "I always knew you were a bit twisted Severus but…"

"No," said Severus, quickly. "I did not actually watch, Draco. I got away as soon as I could."

"Draco," said Hermione. "What are you going to do?"

Draco knitted his fingers together and rested his chin upon them.

"I don’t know," he said. "I should go home and talk to her about it." He stood suddenly and walked towards the door. He turned just before he reached it and looked at Severus with a slight grimace on his face.

"Thank you, Severus." Draco walked out the door and slammed it shut before Hermione could call him back. She was on her feet and halfway to the door when she felt Severus’ hand on her arm.

"Hermione, leave him," he said. He sat back down in the armchair and he pulled her down onto his lap. "He needs to resolve this with her, sooner rather than later."

+++

Hermione shifted slightly in Severus’ lap and she wrapped her arm around his neck. He slid his hand between the folds of the sheet that she had wrapped around herself, and found the soft skin of her thigh. 

"I feel so sorry for him, Severus," she said, as she let her eyes stare through the room, not consciously focused on anything. "Yet I have no idea what he is feeling. I’ve tried to imagine it, how it would feel if the person I loved was _fucking_ someone else, but I just can’t comprehend it."

He almost winced when she swore. Each letter of the word was laced with spite and he disliked such a curse word falling from her lips; nevertheless, the context it was used in was very appropriate. She caressed his chest and her hand slid up to his neck. She fingered the two tiny scars that he abhorred, and he tensed involuntarily. She didn’t ask him about it, she never said a word. Perhaps she knew the full story.

Eight years before, he had known that Nagini was a threat to him, and Severus made sure he had a vial of Anti-Venom in his pocket at all times. How he had managed to drink it, he would never remember, and he had somehow Disapparated from the Shrieking Shack, without splinching, to his house in Wales that _no one_ knew about.

After a week, he had gone back to Hogwarts with his tail between his legs and almost begged Minerva to hand him in. She had refused, of course, because Potter had shown her the memories. Severus’ name had been cleared within twenty-four hours.

+++

Hermione walked through the castle at eight-thirty that morning, smiling to herself. She and Severus had taken a long shower together, and he had made love to her against the tiles. She managed to get back to her quarters without anyone seeing her in yesterday’s crumpled clothes, and she slipped through the portrait of Miss Gryffindor to quickly change into jeans and a jumper. As she came back out through the portrait, she bumped into Remus.

"Oh, hello," she said in surprise, feeling lucky that he hadn’t walked past minutes earlier when she first entered her quarters.

"Good morning," he said. He was standing stiffly, as if he thought he shouldn’t be there. "I thought maybe we could walk down to breakfast together."

She smiled at him, glad that he still wanted to be friends and keep things normal between them. His eyes lowered to her neck and narrowed.

"What on earth…?" he said, incredulously. "Is that a love bite?"

She gasped and raised her hand quickly to cover the mark. She had completely forgotten about it. Her jumper was quite low around her neck and she had her wet hair pulled up into a high ponytail; she usually wore her hair down.

"Oh, Remus, I’m sorry," she said. She didn’t want him, of all people, to see it. "I’m going to change my jumper. I think it’s best if I keep it covered. Please, Remus, don’t go anywhere." She rushed back into her quarters and changed into a chunky woollen roll neck jumper.

+++

Remus waited for her patiently. He was tempted to walk away after seeing that hideous mark on her neck, but he treasured her friendship too much, and acting like a child was not the way to stay friends with her. He did _not_ walk away, however. It took every ounce of willpower he could muster to stay put. When she came back out, they linked arms and walked down to breakfast, just like old times.

When Remus had first approached her quarters, he had spotted her strolling up the hallway with a silly grin on her face. He had hidden behind a suit of armour so he could watch her. It had made him smile to see her look so happy, but when he had realised she was wearing yesterday’s clothes, his chest had contracted painfully. She clearly had not spent the night in her own bed, and seeing that mark on her neck had proved it. And worst of all, he could smell Severus' scent from here mixing with her own scent.

Unfortunately, there was still a part of him that thought he could steal her away from Severus.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Minerva was sitting in the staff room on Monday evening after dinner, smirking smugly to herself. The young witch next to her had tried very hard to cover up the love bite on her neck, but Minerva could still see it. After she had heard Remus and Severus arguing over Hermione nearly two weeks ago, Minerva had decided it was time to meddle; she just could not help herself. She now understood why Albus found it so appealing. She had made sure that Hermione patrolled the Dungeons almost every Thursday, and she had made sure that Severus and Hermione chaperoned Hogsmeade together.

As far as she could tell, it had worked a treat, but poor Remus, bless him, looked terribly sour during today’s meeting. Severus, however, looked like the cat that got the cream, or more appropriately, the snake that got the mouse. The next trick up her sleeve was to change the seating plan of the staff table around a bit, _and_ they had a new professor joining their ranks. The identity of that new professor, however, was a complete coincidence, but Minerva was not going to give away any details. She was certain it would make one of her current professors very happy indeed.

"Okay," said Minerva. "Next order of business; as you are all aware, Filius is due to retire at the end of this term, we’ll all be sorry to see you go Filius." Filius nodded his head with a smile as everyone agreed.

"As from next Monday, Filius’ replacement will be working with him until the end of the school year to get a feel for the place and get to know her students and colleagues. She will also take over as Head of Ravenclaw House. I am sure you will all make her feel welcome."

"Who is it going to be Minerva?" asked Hermione.

"All will be revealed, my dear. She will be arriving this weekend I think. She will need to settle in before she starts on Monday," said Minerva. She eyed Hermione with a stern look as the young woman opened her mouth to speak again. Upon seeing the Headmistress’ expression though, she quieted.

"I thought it would be prudent to change the seating plan of the staff table to tie in with our new addition. I have a copy of the plan for each of you." She handed a piece of parchment to each person. "Do please try to adhere to it as from Saturday _lunch time_. I will remind you all at breakfast on Saturday."

+++

Severus eyed the parchment placed in front of him with a raised eyebrow. The batty old witch had placed Hermione and himself next to each other, and Lupin and the new professor next to each other, with _herself_ in between the two pairs. Pomona had been squeezed in next to Minerva; the Headmistress clearly wanted to be flanked by her Heads of House.

Severus kept his face angled down towards the parchment, and let his eyes move up to look at Hermione. She looked slightly flushed but she kept her head down, looking at the parchment in front of her. Severus’ eyes then moved to the right and he smirked. Lupin did not look happy as his eyes roamed around the room and he noticed Severus looking at him. Severus raised his eyebrow at him and let his smirk quirk higher on his lips. Lupin grimaced at him and looked away.

Severus mentally rubbed his hands together. To sit next to Hermione three times a day would be utter bliss, and he would be able to rub it in that werewolf’s face, something he had not had the chance to do yet. Severus’ eyes went back to his young lover. He still could not understand why she had chosen him. Lupin had tried his luck with Hermione and failed. Quite unusual. In their school days, the girls had been all over Lupin and his Gryffindor friends and Severus had been disgustingly jealous of him, and now Severus had the girl that Lupin wanted.

+++

Hermione couldn’t take her eyes away from her name written directly next to Severus’ on the seating plan. She felt her blush rise from her chest and up her neck to her face. She suddenly felt hot all over and she fidgeted slightly in her seat. She kept her eyes down for a few minutes, not wanting her colleagues to see the blush.

The meeting moved on and they discussed patrolling duties and detentions, among other things. Hermione felt relieved when the meeting concluded and they all bustled out of the room. She found herself walking up the hallway with Remus and he linked their arms together.

She smiled up at him and said, "Who do you think the new professor is then?"

"I haven’t got a clue," he said. He leant closer to her and spoke in a quiet voice. "What I can’t understand is why Minerva is being so secretive about her identity. All we know is that she is female."

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Minerva and Severus in conversation quite a distance behind them.

"Perhaps it is someone who will cause a bit of controversy between the staff," she said.

"I think you might be right," he said. She looked behind again and saw Minerva and Severus walking in a different direction and she felt slightly disappointed. Then, before she knew it, she and Remus were outside the portrait guarding Remus’ quarters.

"Why don’t you come in for a quick drink?" he asked her. Her stomach flipped at his words. As much as she enjoyed Remus’ company, she did not want him to think he had a chance with her. She had already turned him down on Saturday so he knew how she felt.

Her lips quirked up and she said, in a low voice, "Just as friends though, Remus."

"Absolutely," he said. "Friends with benefits," he said. She broke their linked arms and gasped in mock exasperation.

"Remus," she said. "Behave." He might be joking about it now, but for all she knew he could be all over her in ten minutes time, and she had to be careful not to lead him on.

+++

Remus’ heart had leapt when she acquiesced to join him for a drink. When he had seen the blasted seating plan for the staff table, he had felt devastated. Recently, the one thing he had looked forward to was sitting next to Hermione at meal times. What was he going to do now that she was to sit next to _Severus_ of all people? When he realised that she was walking next to him after the Monday meeting, he decided to link his arm with hers and lead her up to his quarters, and she had never commented on it.

She made herself comfortable on his sofa once they were inside, and he poured them some wine. He waved his hand at the fireplace, which roared into life, emitting a warm glow throughout the room. He sat next to her, relaxing back against the plush cushions. He draped his arm along the back of the sofa behind her, being careful not to touch her, not yet anyway.

Sitting so close to her today, he could smell a different scent around her, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was a scent he associated with Dora and somebody else but he couldn't remember who. He couldn’t work out what it was, and it was very faint.

They sat there for nearly two hours, talking and laughing, and it wasn’t until she commented on how late it was that he realised that it hadn’t occurred to him to make his move on her once he was seated. He had had so much fun just talking with her that he had completely forgotten to seduce her. He may have unconsciously touched her shoulder or her arm, but it had been purely friendly, nothing more.

They said goodbye at the portrait and he said, "I had fun, Hermione. _Just as friends._ "

"So did I," she said, with a smile. She placed her hand on his upper arm and kissed his cheek.

He couldn’t stop grinning after she left. He had been thoroughly pissed off when she had turned him down on Saturday, and when he had seen that love bite on her neck after watching her sneak back to her quarters yesterday morning, it had nearly pushed him over the edge. However, tonight he realised that he could sit with her, as friends, and enjoy her company. He would never be comfortable seeing her with Severus, but he was happy just to have her friendship.

+++

The following week passed by with rumours flying around about whom the mysterious new professor was. Dolores Umbridge’s name had even been thrown about, but Hermione knew that Minerva would never employ her. As far as Hermione was concerned, Saturday could not arrive fast enough. Unfortunately for her though, the week dragged by slower than ever. Each day seemed to last longer than the one before, and she was glad when Thursday arrived because she had patrol duties in the evening, which would be a welcome distraction. _Dungeons again!_ Minerva was definitely up to something, what with changing the seating plan at the staff table, getting Hermione to patrol in the Dungeons every week, and requesting Severus to chaperone Hogsmeade.

Hermione patrolled out in the grounds first, then the first floor and then the Dungeons. The only person she came across was a sixth year Gryffindor trying to sneak into the kitchens. She took Thirty points and sent him back to his dormitory.

Hermione took her time walking through the hallways of the Dungeons and she told herself it was _not_ in the hope of seeing Severus, she was just being vigilant. She told herself it was because the Slytherin students were a bit more cunning when it came to sneaking around.

At eleven-thirty, she gave up and started back towards her quarters. She had walked passed the portrait that she knew led to Severus’ quarters four times, but as she got nearer to her own quarters, she spotted a figure leaning against the portrait. Her heart leapt.

It was him.

He had his arms crossed and his right foot was crossed over his left foot. He spotted her as she walked towards him and he smirked. She decided to have a little fun with him.

"Can I help you?" she said, stopping a few feet away from him and crossing her own arms. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I hope so," he said, silkily. "A reliable source tells me that a nice young lady by the name of Hermione might be able to…whet…my sexual appetite."

"Your source is very reliable indeed," she said. She stepped closer to him and whispered, "But you need to tell me the password. I don’t let just any man into my bed."

He lifted his hand to rest at the nape of her neck and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers and she enjoyed the way his nose rested perfectly next to hers. He prised her lips open with is own and their tongues fought gently. He pulled away too quickly, and it left her breathless.

"That will do nicely," she said. She whispered her password to the portrait and dragged him into her quarters.

Hermione poured two glasses of red wine once she lit the fire. She eyed the man currently inspecting her quarters. He had never been inside her quarters before and she grinned to herself when the wall opposite the fireplace drew his eyes. Books lined the wall from floor to ceiling, not dissimilar to Severus’ own bookcase, and he ran a finger over a few of the spines. She walked towards him and gave him his wine.

"You have as much of a passion for books as I do," she said. She took a sip of her wine, entertained by how engrossed he was.

"You have many books that I don’t possess. I hope you’ll let me borrow them," he said, still gazing at the different titles lined up at eye level.

"And I hope that my book collection won’t hold too much of your attention," she said. He glanced at her and she gave him a cheeky, lopsided smile. She stepped closer to him again and he slid his hand around her waist and under her shirt, and pulled her towards him.

"Even if I am not looking at you, Hermione, you still have my attention," he said. He lowered his lips slowly to hers and kissed her so very gently that it made her heart flutter.

She broke the kiss and said, "There is another bookcase in my office." She pointed over his shoulder and to the right.

The reason Hermione was now dragging him into her office was _not_ to gaze at her numerous books. The moment she had pulled him into her quarters, an arousing fantasy had filled her mind; a fantasy she wanted to bring to life. Once they were in her office, she sat herself on her desk and crossed her legs elegantly. She made sure she was showing plenty of thigh and placed her hands palms down either side of her.

He walked towards her slowly, his eyes glinting seductively, and stopped just before coming into contact with her.

"At this moment in time, my interest is not in your books," he said. He raised his hand up to the collar of her shirt where she had the top two buttons open and curled his fingers over the material to stroke the top of her breasts. She uncrossed her legs and opened them wide as he stepped forward to stand between her legs. His hands then caressed her thighs as he pushed the material of her skirt as high as it would go, and leant forward to capture her lips in a kiss. She made quick work of his robe and shirt, and as she started on his trousers, he loosened the buttons of her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. Still kissing, they threw aside the remaining pieces of clothing, and it was as Severus pulled Hermione’s skirt away that he took in the sight of her and smirked.

In a low voice, he said, "No underwear again?" He gripped her behind the knees and pulled her gently towards him and encouraged her to lie back. "You really are a wicked minx," he said as he gyrated agonisingly slowly against her but not entering her. She moaned at the sensation of his erection sitting at her wetness.

"You bring it out in me, Severus," she said. Severus slid into her effortlessly, right up to the hilt. She gasped and arched her back. He leant forward and laved at her breasts and pulled each nipple between his teeth, biting gently, causing her to pant. He started to thrust hard and fast, using one hand to grip the far edge of the desk.

She gripped his shoulders as they rocked together, her desk rocking with them. Already she could feel the pressure start to build inside her. He straightened then and gripped her hips, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic, but just as deep. The sound of his moans and pants pushed her to the brink of her orgasm and it was when he pressed his body over hers again and whispered her name into her ear that every single nerve ending exploded with pleasure, causing her body to jolt and tremble and gasp his name. She wrapped one arm around his neck, placed her other hand on his cheek, and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and thrust into her once more, and he lowered his head onto her shoulder as he cried out with his own climax.

+++

Severus slipped out from between the purple sheets on Hermione’s bed, trying not to wake her, and collected his clothes in the gloom of the dawn light filtering through the curtains. Once he was dressed, he stood next to the bed looking down at the sleeping woman who had seen beyond the shields the way no one else had. He reached out his hand to move away the strand of hair that had fallen across her face. When he was a centimetre away, however, she stirred. He jerked his hand away quickly and stood stock-still. She rolled over to the side of the bed that he had slept on, and rested her head on the pillow he had used. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled with a moan.

"Mmm…Severus," she breathed. He raised both his eyebrows and smirked. _She must be dreaming about me._ He was tempted to sit on the bed next to her to caress her and touch her to make her dream a little more interesting. He stood there debating with himself for a second but decided it was time for him to go. He turned and walked towards the portrait that led out into the hallway when she spoke again.

"I love you," she moaned.

Severus froze. Her words had been muffled and he was not entirely sure that what he had heard was actually what she had said. He turned quickly towards her but he could see that she was still asleep.

His mind was reeling as he stepped out into the hallway and strode towards his quarters. A small bubble of anger rose up in his chest and then a wave of guilt doused that anger. She hadn’t blurted the words out mid-coitus; she had only spoken in her sleep. She had had no control over it. Was he feeling angry because he felt the same way? Or was he feeling guilty because he did not feel the same way? He growled to himself as he reached his own quarters. He had no idea what he felt. He always thought his feelings had been surgically removed when he had become a Death Eater.

It was still very early so, after he took a quick shower and dressed in clean robes, he sat at his desk marking homework. After an hour and a half, he walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast. His eyes flicked up to the staff table and his heart sank. Hermione was leant towards Lupin, deep in conversation. Severus knew they were only talking, but it still hurt to see it. As from tomorrow lunchtime, however, she would be sitting next to Severus and it couldn’t come soon enough. At least Lupin would not be able to spend his meal times trying to seduce Hermione. 

Instead of worrying about Lupin’s antics, Severus thought about last nights activities. After he and Hermione had removed themselves from her desk, they had somehow made it to her bedroom where they had made love again and Severus had had the most powerful orgasm yet. He guessed that it was Hermione that did it to him. She turned him on so much that it was almost unbearable.

As Severus ate his breakfast, he could not stop thinking about those three little words that Hermione had spoken in her sleep. He daren’t confront her about it, because she didn’t even know that she had said it or that he had heard her. He pushed it to the back of his mind where it thankfully stayed for the rest of the day, albeit reluctantly.

+++

When Hermione had woken up, she had been disappointed to learn that Severus had left early. She had had the most wonderful dream about him, and she had been hoping to wake him up just the way he liked it, but his side of the bed had been cold and empty.

She sipped her tea and turned her head to look at him along the staff table. Their eyes met and his lip quirked up in his version of a smile. It seemed as though he didn't realise he had done anything to upset her. She mirrored his ‘smile’ and turned back to Remus.

"…And I was thinking perhaps we could all go to The Three Broomsticks tomorrow evening. What do you say?" said Remus.

"Sounds good to me," said Hermione. "We could invite the ‘new girl’."

"Hermione, I just said that,” said Remus. He looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?" Her face flushed, embarrassed that she had clearly not been paying attention.

"Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry, Remus, I’m just tired," she said. She drank down the rest of her tea and stood up. "I’ll see you later."

The day dragged by terribly slowly, just as Hermione knew it would, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how empty her bed had been this morning without Severus in it. 

When the last student walked out of her classroom at three-thirty, she made her way down to Severus’ classroom. The door was ajar and she pushed it open slowly. She could see him standing just inside his classroom stores with his back to her, engrossed in his work. She walked slowly through the workbenches, and stopped silently next to him. He had a clipboard cradled in his left arm and a black quill in his right hand. On closer inspection, Hermione noticed an ink bottle hovering a foot away.

"Good afternoon," he said, with a glance in her direction.

"Hello," she said. "I missed you this morning."

"This morning?" he asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow. She opened her mouth and then shut it again. Should she tell him how she felt this morning or not? Would he think her silly? She decided to just say it and get it over with.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning, and I know it sounds ridiculous but it felt awful. I wanted to wake you up, you know, from under the covers," she said, flashing him a grin.

"You’re right, it does sound ridiculous," he said, with what looked like an amused smirk. "I’m afraid I wake up early on schooldays, and I had work to do." He walked up the ladder to the top shelf of his stores, the little ink bottle followed, and he started to check through the ingredients, every so often he stopped to scribble on the parchment attached to the clipboard. As graceful as the man before her normally was, he was making this task look very awkward. She stepped over the threshold of the store cupboard and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I suggest that you stay over tonight as well, what do you say?" she said.

He looked over his shoulder at her and said, "We’ll see." She kept her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Now, hand me that clipboard and quill," she said, as she reached her hand up towards him.

"Excuse me?" he said, incredulously.

"You heard me," she said, her arm still outstretched.

"I’m currently using this clipboard for my inventory," he said.

"I’m quite aware of that, Severus," she said, "but you will get it done faster if I help you. You can call out how many of each ingredient there is and I’ll write them down." She smiled smugly to herself.

"There is no need to look so smug. I’m not used to people wanting to help me," he said, passing her the clipboard and quill, the ink bottle following.

"Okay, you may begin," she said. She sat herself on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her, and crossed them at the ankle. She looked up at him expectantly, quill in hand and saw him glowering at her, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Thank you so much for your permission," he said. He turned and started counting.

+++

Three hours later, they were on the last two shelves and Severus heard Hermione’s stomach rumble loudly for the third time. They had decided that, once they were finished, they would call a House-elf and eat in the classroom.

"Quiet you, we’re nearly finished," he said. "Boomslang Skin, thirty." He looked at her pointedly. "No thieves this year." He started counting the next ingredient, and tried to ignore the look of daggers she was throwing him.

Without looking at her, he said, "You’ll have to wait longer for your food if you make me lose count by glaring at me."

Her stomach rumbled again in response.

"Lacewing Flies, thirty four," he said.

When he got to the last ingredient on the bottom shelf, he had to kneel next to Hermione to count. When he was finished, he placed his hands either side of her hips and moved his face close to hers.

"Gillyweed, twenty six," he said quietly. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips against hers. He prised her lips open and teased her tongue with his own. She placed her free hand on his cheek and moaned into his mouth, but they were interrupted by Severus’ own stomach making itself known.

Severus broke the kiss grudgingly and said, "Okay, now we can eat."

+++

On Saturday morning, Hermione woke Severus up by getting under the covers and placing herself between his knees and bringing him to orgasm with her mouth. He threw off the sheets when he was awake so he could watch her.

This time he didn’t stop her, and with one hand in her unruly hair and the other gripping the sheets, she made him moan and pant. It was when her hand caressed his stomach, moving up the line of small black hairs, over his belly button to his chest and pinched one nipple and then the other that he cried out in ecstasy, his hips jerking up towards her.

She crawled up the bed towards him and lay on her stomach. She used her folded arms as a pillow and faced him. She took in his flushed face and heaving chest.

"You really are very good at that," he breathed.

"Good morning to you too," she said, smiling.

"Indeed," he said. "Now it’s your turn." He rolled over to face her and encouraged her to lie on her back. He placed a warm kiss on her lips and traced his lips down her neck to her chest. He took hold of her breast and flicked his tongue over her nipple. She gasped at the shocks of pleasure he was causing. He placed himself between her open legs and planted kisses down her stomach. He hooked her legs over his arms and she felt the anticipation rise. 

She gasped when his tongue touched her clit. He flicked and laved, causing the most wonderful sensations. When she thought she couldn’t take the rapture coursing through her, he plunged two fingers into her, thrusting in and out, rubbing that spot she was desperate for him to touch.

She took hold of the pillows either side of her and arched her back. He stroked his free hand up her stomach to her breasts and pinched her nipple. That was her undoing and she cried out, shuddering from the pleasure. His tongue stilled, and he pressed it firmly against her clit for a few seconds and her orgasm kept rolling through her, causing her body to spasm.

"Oh, my Gods, Severus!" she gasped, her breathing laboured. He sat against the headboard, covering them with the sheet. "How…how did you…" Her orgasm had been so earth shattering that she couldn’t even form a sentence. She took a breath and started again.

"How did you know to do that?" she asked. "My orgasm just...kept going." She felt emotion rise within her but she managed to swallow it down. _What’s the matter with me?_

"I know everything. I thought you knew that," he said, smirking at her. She sat up and faced him, and leant her shoulder against the headboard. She placed her hand on his cheek and opened her mouth to speak. There was something she wanted to say to him, but she couldn’t bring herself to form the words.

Instead, she kissed him deeply and got out of bed and said, "I’m going to take a shower, coming?"

"Absolutely," he said, following her.

+++

Hermione was standing at the gates of the castle waiting for the ‘new girl’ to arrive. Minerva had asked Hermione to greet her at the gate and show her where her quarters were. Hermione had frissons of excitement fluttering throughout her body and she could not wait to meet her, and she didn’t have to wait long.

A loud ‘Pop’ made her jump and she looked over her shoulders to see a twenty-something woman walking towards her, a bag over her shoulder, dragging her case behind her. Hermione took in the sight of her. She had shoulder length light brown hair that looked as thick as Hermione’s, but a bit more controllable, and she had a square jaw line and prominent cheekbones. As she got closer, Hermione took in her dark green eyes and then noticed she was not as young as Hermione first thought.

"Hello," said Hermione. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I’m Hermione." Hermione opened the gate for her and deduced, as she walked through the gate and held out her hand, that the woman in front of her was in fact forty-something.

"Hello, Hermione," she said, as they shook hands. Hermione recognised an Irish twang. "I’m Megan Kreawdy."

"Did you say Cready?" she asked her.

"No, ‘cree-adee’," she said. "It’s Irish."

Hermione showed Megan to her new quarters and they made their way to the staff room where the faculty were waiting to meet their new colleague.

"So, did you go to school here?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes, I did. A long time ago now," said Megan. "Tell me something, does Snape still work here?"

Hermione looked at her and saw her grimacing.

"Yes, he does," said Hermione curtly.

"He was in my year at school, horrible child," said Megan.

Hermione felt her hackles go up, but she held her tongue. This woman walking next to her didn’t know the Severus that Hermione knew. He had probably been horrible to her in school because she had been horrible to him.

When they arrived at the staff room, Hermione opened the door without looking inside. She looked at Megan expectantly, but the ‘new girl’ was staring through the door, her mouth gaping slightly.

+++

Severus stood at one of the windows of the staff room with his arms crossed. 

"They’re late," he growled.

Just as he said it, the door opened. He spun around just as Lupin stood up next to him.

"Oh Gods," moaned Severus, with a grimace.

"It’s her," said Lupin.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd let you all have a double dose this week! Just because. Enjoy!

Remus gaped at the woman stood in the doorway to the staff room.

"Megan," he said softly. "I can’t believe…"

Megan walked forward and wrapped her arms around Remus’ neck, and he circled his arms around her waist.

"Hello, Remus," she said. She stood back from him, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"You’re the new professor?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, smiling at him brightly.

He could not believe what he was seeing. Megan Kreawdy was here at Hogwarts. The last time he had seen her was the very last day of school. They had been seeing each other during the last two years of school and on the last day, she had announced that she was going to Beauxbatons to apprentice under the Charms Professor there. Remus had been gutted. She was his first love, the woman he had given his virginity to, and he had been planning to propose to her. They had decided that they could not survive a long-distance relationship and that had been that. She had walked away.

Now she was here and Remus couldn’t be happier.

+++

Minerva introduced the new professor to the rest of the staff and they were now all making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Severus and Hermione were walking together quite a distance behind the others.

"Is it bad that I don’t like her?" she asked him in a whisper, watching Remus and Megan walking with their arms linked.

"Don’t be silly," he said, quietly. "You’ve only just met her."

"I can’t help it," she said. "I don’t normally base my opinions of people on first impressions, but she’s awful."

"I agree, she is awful, but that is _my_ opinion," he said. "I know her from school."

"And I was so excited," she said. "I was hoping I would gain a new friend." Severus grimaced at her as they walked into the Great Hall.

They seated themselves at the staff table according to the new seating plan. Hermione placed her hand on Severus’ thigh and he smirked at her.

"I think I’m going to enjoy this new seating arrangement," he said quietly, as he placed his hand over hers.

"Me too," she whispered, just as Minerva stood up to introduce Megan to the students.

+++

At eight o’clock, Severus was waiting in the Entrance Hall for Hermione. They had planned to walk to the The Three Broomsticks with Lupin and Kreawdy.

Severus could not believe that that woman was here at Hogwarts. When he was being terrorised by Black and Potter in school, Kreawdy had always been in the background, laughing and hanging from Lupin’s arm. Severus would have quite happily lived the rest of his life without ever having to see her again.

Unfortunately, life didn’t work like that.

Kreawdy came down the stairs and Severus cringed. Why did she have to be the first person to turn up? Clearly, a higher deity had it in for him.

"Snape," she said, as she got nearer.

"Kreawdy," he growled, deliberately pronouncing it wrong.

"It’s cree-adee," she snarled at him.

"I don’t care," he said with a sneer. He walked away from the nasty witch next to him and towards the stairs, where he spotted Hermione.

"Everything okay?" she asked quietly, looking over Severus’ shoulder at Kreawdy.

"Let’s just get this over and done with, shall we?" he said, sneer still in place.

When Lupin arrived, they walked together into Hogsmeade where they were meeting Harry and Ginny. Once again, Severus and Hermione were walking a short distance behind Lupin and Kreawdy, whose arms were linked.

"Do they have some sort of history I’m not aware of?" she asked Severus. "They seem very affectionate towards one another."

"Yes," he said curtly. "They were an _item_ in school. I believe the last time they saw each other was our last day of school."

"Oh, really?" she said in a whisper. "I had no idea. It’s quite sweet that they have been reunited after so many years."

"Yes," he said again. " _Sweet_."

+++

It was great to catch up with Ginny and Harry again. Little Lily was with Molly and Arthur, and apparently it was the first time Ginny had been away from her baby. She looked a little tired, but happy. Severus and Megan had sniped at each other a few times but nothing too serious, and as Hermione bought a round at the bar, Severus approached her.

"I think we should go after this round," he said.

"Severus, if you want to go, then go," she said, regretting it immediately as he scowled at her.

"I’m sorry," she said quickly. She placed her hand on his upper arm and said, "Just wait half an hour, please."

"Fine," he said. He turned and walked back to the table with a huff.

As Hermione got back to the table and sat down, Megan started on Severus.

"So, Severus," she hissed, "got yourself a young lady yet? Or a wife, heaven forbid!"

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione stopped him by wrapping her hand possessively around his bicep and saying, "Actually, he has got himself a young lady." Severus gave her a warning look, but she turned her face away from him to look at Megan and said, "Me."

There was a complete mix of reactions around the table at Hermione’s statement; Ginny grinned wickedly at her, Harry cried, "What?" Megan laughed cruelly, and Remus’ dark blue eyes looked hurt.

"Remus, I…" Hermione started to speak but Severus interrupted her.

"Right, I’m going." He downed his shot of Firewhisky, stood quickly and grabbed his cloak. Hermione tore her eyes away from Remus’ just in time to see Severus storming out the door.

"Oh, no. I’ve got to go," she said, without looking back.

+++

Severus strode briskly up the lane that wound its way towards Hogwarts, thinking about what had just happened. There had been a number of things that had made him get up and leave in such a manner. One had been Kreawdy laughing at Hermione’s confession, and another had been the look that Lupin had given Hermione. When Severus had seen the connection between the two of them, he just had to get out of there. The third, of course, had just been Severus’ desire to leave. He did not want to sit there any longer.

Even though Severus was now angrily walking away, there was a part of him that felt empowered by Hermione stating that she was _his_ young lady. The fact that she would admit such a thing to her friends made his anger slowly abate.

"Severus!" He heard Hermione’s panicked voice behind him, and he turned just in time to catch her as she bumped into him.

"Severus, I’m sorry," she said. "I couldn’t let Megan say such things about you, and I was just starting to like her."

"You have no reason to apologise," he said, his hands still clutching her arms.

"But…I just told them…" she said, breathing heavily.

"I didn’t leave because of what you said. I just couldn’t stand Kreawdy’s horrible laughter any longer, especially when she laughed at your confession," he said. "Are you going back to them? Or are you coming with me?"

"No, I won’t go back. I’m here now," she said. He was still holding her arms and she gazed up at him. He felt her slip her hands under his cloak and pull his shirt up from the waistband of his trousers. Her cold hands slid up his back and he shivered, feeling goose bumps prickle over his skin.

"Good god, women, your hands are like ice," he breathed.

"They’re not that cold." She grinned evilly as she caressed his skin from his back to his stomach and up his chest. She ran her cold hands over his nipples and then pinched each one between each thumb and index finger. He inhaled sharply and felt his groin twitch. He took hold of her chin and kissed her gently. 

He broke the kiss all too quickly and said, "I think we should get back to the castle before I take you here and now."

"We best move quickly then, because I can’t seem to keep my hands off you," she said, as she pinched his nipples again, making him moan and shiver. He gripped her arms and removed them from under his shirt. He hooked her arm with his and they walked quickly up the narrow lane.

+++

Remus and Megan stayed at the pub for another hour and a half talking to Harry and Ginny. When Hermione and Severus first left the pub, they discussed her sudden revelation. Harry was disgusted but Ginny seemed all for it. Remus, though, couldn’t stop thinking about Hermione stating that she was Severus’ _young lady_ , even after the other three had moved on to other subjects. It made him feel sick to his stomach, yet he no longer wanted her for himself. He just didn’t want Severus to have her.

Megan and Ginny excused themselves and disappeared to the toilet.

"I’ll tell you what, Remus," said Harry quietly, "you’ve got yourself a cracker there." Megan had been regaling them with stories of her and Remus’ school years and their group of friends, which included James and Lily. Megan was a fantastic storyteller and Remus had been captivated by her, even though he knew all of the stories already.

"Yes, I know, and I’m not going to let her get away this time," said Remus.

Harry patted his shoulder and said, "Good for you, mate."

Remus and Megan bade farewell to Harry and Ginny twenty minutes later, promising to meet up again soon. As Harry and Ginny Disapparated with a crack, Remus reached out and took Megan’s hand in his own. She looked down at their entwined fingers and then looked up at Remus with a grin. He pulled her towards him, making her bump into him lightly. He circled his free hand around her waist and their lips met. The flame that had sparked inside him when he had first seen her earlier roared to life as their kiss deepened.

+++

The next day, Hermione had persuaded Severus to visit Draco. It had been a week since Severus told him about Astoria, and Hermione had suggested they check on him.

Unfortunately, the curtains were closed when they arrived. To Hermione this was a bad sign, and when she knocked on the door there was no answer. Much to Hermione’s disgrace, Severus unlocked the door with wandless magic and walked in uninvited.

"Severus, you can’t do that!" she said in a hushed voice.

"Of course I can," he said. "He could be lying dead in a pool of his own vomit for all we know."

She stood there stunned for a second. _Why didn’t I think of that?_ She was obviously having a bad day.

They walked down the hall and into the living room, which was in darkness. The first thing Hermione noticed was the mess. There were bottles and take away containers littering the floor, and it looked as though Draco had lashed out at the room and not tidied up the smashed remnants. Hermione marched over to the curtains and pulled them open. As soon as she did so, there was a gruff groan from the direction of the sofa.

"No, no, no! No light!" he cried. His voice sounded as though it hadn’t been used in days, which it probably hadn’t.

"Draco," said Severus harshly. "You need to get up!"

Hermione took in the sight of Draco. He was unshaven, his hair was greasy and unkempt, and he was wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing when they last saw him. She opened a window to get some fresh air into the dank room and made her way towards the sofa.

"Severus, can you give us a minute please?" she said.

He folded his arms, glared at her darkly and said, "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him alone," she said. He stared at her for another few seconds and she said, "Please."

He huffed and stalked out of the room. She hoisted Draco up into a sitting position, sat next to him, and took hold of his hand.

"Draco," she said softly. "You can’t live like this."

"I don’t care anymore, Hermione," he said. He sat forward and dropped his head into his hands. She was at a loss. What do you say to someone whose life has fallen apart?

"I confronted her," he said, as he lifted his head. "On Sunday. She admitted that it had been going on for months. I got angry and started smashing everything I could reach and she stormed out. The last thing she said was that the baby isn’t mine."

She gazed into his bloodshot eyes and waited for him to continue.

"The worst thing is that I really thought we were happy, that we were in love," he said. "I was in love anyway." He screwed his face up in anger. "She wasn’t. That fucking _bitch_!" he shouted. He picked up the nearest glass bottle and threw it into the fireplace. Hermione winced at the noise as it reverberated along the walls.

Severus opened the door and said, "What’s he done now?"

"Don’t worry," said Hermione. "He’s just letting out a bit of anger. Severus, can you take him upstairs and make sure he showers please. I’m going to clear up this mess."

Severus came further into the room, pulled Draco onto his feet by his arm, and dragged him through the door. Hermione could hear them griping at each other all the way up the stairs. She stood up with a sigh and took out her wand. With wordless magic she tidied and cleaned, and vanished all the rubbish. She made her way into the kitchen and was surprised to see it was spotless. Clearly, Draco hadn’t used this room. She went upstairs and found the rooms up there were also spotless. Severus was waiting outside the bathroom for Draco.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I’m sure he’ll survive," he said.

"Do you think he’ll be alright here on his own?" she asked him. He scowled at her.

"Where else is he going to go?" he asked.

"I thought maybe he could come and stay at Hogwarts for a while," she said.

"No," he said curtly. "He needs to learn to look after himself and be on his own."

"Yes, you’re right, I don’t know what I was thinking," she said. Her head was all over the place today and she seemed to be lacking common sense. At that moment, Draco opened the bathroom door. He was clean-shaven and he looked a bit healthier than he had earlier and he sauntered past them into the bedroom. He came back out a few minutes later fully dressed.

"Are you two going to leave me alone now?" he asked them.

Hermione scowled at him and said, "You’re welcome, darling. Come on, Severus, we’ve outstayed our welcome." She took hold of Severus’ hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Hermione," called Draco, "I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry."

She had forgiven him before she reached the bottom of the stairs.

+++

As May flew by, Hermione and Severus fell into rhythm with each other. They would spend evenings in each other’s company, reading or marking homework and weekends would be similar, with perhaps some brewing and have amazing sex, of course. If she was not with Severus, Hermione spent the rest of her spare time in the library trying to find a cure for Lycanthropy. She did not tell Severus, of course. She would ask for his help only when she came across something that would work. So far, she had found nothing, but she wasn’t going to give up. She would scour and re-scour every book that mentioned Lycanthropy if she had to.

One Saturday afternoon, Hermione had a visit from Ginny and Lily. Hermione had a nice long cuddle with her god-daughter and Ginny quizzed Hermione about her new relationship with the Potions Master. Ginny told her that she was very happy for both of them and that Harry was almost getting used to the idea.

Near the end of May, Hermione suffered a bit of a funny turn. It was Saturday morning and she woke up feeling quite ill. Before she had even sat up properly, she knew she should get herself to the bathroom immediately. She had managed to cast a Silencing Charm inside the bathroom; she didn’t want Severus to wake up to the sound of her vomiting.

After she showered and got dressed she felt okay, a little delicate, but okay. She and Severus made their way from her quarters down to the Great Hall for breakfast, talking as they went. Just as they arrived at the Entrance Hall, however, another wave of nausea hit her. She stopped walking suddenly and took a few deep breaths, trying to will it to go away.

"Hermione, are you quite well?" asked Severus.

"No," she said. "I think I’ve got a bug or something. I feel quite sick."

"Come on, I’ll take you up to Poppy," he said, taking her arm.

"No, it’s okay. You have some breakfast and I’ll go and see Poppy." She had to get away from the smell of breakfast wafting from the Great Hall. "Go on," she said when he hesitated. "I’ll be fine."

She walked quickly towards the Hospital Wing, stopping at the ladies' toilet on the way. _There must be a stomach bug going around._ She hadn’t heard that there was but she had definitely caught something.

The Hospital Wing was empty when she arrived save for Poppy bustling around.

"Hermione," said Poppy. "My goodness, child, you look terribly pale."

"I think I have a bug or something, Poppy,” said Hermione.

"Okay, pop yourself up on the bed and I’ll take a look at you," said Poppy. She waved her wand, scanning Hermione’s vitals. As she did so she said, "What have you been suffering with?"

"Sickness and um…a bit of dizziness as well. The nausea is quite overwhelming."

"Oh, I see what it is," said Poppy. Hermione looked up at the runes floating around. She tried to focus on them but the dizziness she felt at that moment would not allow her to. Poppy flicked her wand and the runes disappeared. She looked down at Hermione in that motherly way she was well known for. She took Hermione’s hand in hers. 

"Hermione," said Poppy, "you’re pregnant."

"What!" cried Hermione. "Pregnant? No…no way! Pregnant? Are you sure? But…"

"Hermione, please, calm down." said Poppy. "Now, I’m not judgemental, but being pregnant out of wedlock is greatly frowned upon in the Wizarding World."

"It is?" she said. "What am I going to do? Do I have to have an abortion?"

"No, child. It’s not _that_ frowned upon. Some people will look at you differently though." Poppy handed her a small tub and said, "Rub this on your lower abdomen once a week, no more. Don’t worry; it’s full of vitamins for your baby."

"Thank you," said Hermione as she stood up. "How far on am I?"

"About five weeks," said Poppy.

"You can't be more specific?" asked Hermione. Poppy frowned at her and pursed her lips. Hermione really did not want to explain to the mediwitch that she had slept with two men in one week about five weeks ago, so she kept quiet. Poppy waved her wand and more runes appeared, another wave and they were gone.

"Thursday the twentieth of April," said Poppy.

"Thank you, Poppy."

Hermione wandered through the halls of the castle in a complete daze. Pregnant? Why hadn’t she thought of contraception? Why hadn’t Severus or Remus thought of it? What was she going to do if it was Remus’ baby? She put it out of her mind and tried to work out what had happened on the twentieth of April. She walked back to her quarters and through to her office. She gazed at the calendar. It had been a Thursday. Thursday was patrol duty day. She had been patrolling when she and Severus first slept together. That was when he had pulled her into the shadows. Had that been the twentieth?

When she had slept with Remus, it hadn’t been a weekday because she had been brewing. It must have been a Sunday. She remembered being able to smell the potion in her hair, even though she had showered. _Severus is the father._

She slowly let her head fall into her hands. _Severus is the father and_ I’ve _got to tell him._ She tried to imagine his reaction. He would probably shout and maybe throw something. They hadn’t even spoken about the future of their relationship. Would he demand that she have an abortion? Did she even want to keep the baby?

Stupid question, of course she did.

Then came the matter of being pregnant out of wedlock. Frowned upon, Poppy had said. Did that mean Hermione would be as much of an outcast as Remus? Perhaps she and Severus could get married before anyone knew she was pregnant. How ridiculous! He would never agree to such an idea.

She tried to put it all out of her mind by marking some homework.

+++

When Severus had finished his breakfast, he made his way up to Hermione’s quarters and asked the portrait of Miss Gryffindor if she was in.

She scowled at Severus and said, "Miss Granger is in, I’ll just find out if she is available."

The young witch in the portrait disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared, still scowling.

"For reasons unclear to me, she would like you to come in," said Miss Gryffindor.

"Thank you so much for being so kind and courteous," said Severus sarcastically with a scowl of his own.

Once inside, he saw that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He made his way to her office and stood in the open doorway. She was sat at her desk hunched over her paperwork, nibbling her bottom lip, and scribbling furiously. He watched her for a moment as the morning sun streamed in behind her, making her curls look coppery and golden. These moments had happened a few times in the past couple of weeks and they had overwhelmed him each time. This time was no exception. Hermione would just be sat reading or working, unaware that she was being watched and she just took his breath away. He often thought about the occasion she professed her love for him whilst asleep, and it was these moments that made him realise that he felt the same way. She hadn’t actually said those words consciously yet and he wondered if he should say it first.

"I find it very distracting being stared at when I’m trying to work," she said, rousing him from his thoughts.

"My apologies, I find _you_ very distracting," he said. "I hope you are feeling better, by the way."

"Yes, I am thank you. Just a little bug, but Poppy got rid of it," she said.

"Excellent, so you’re well enough to chaperone Hogsmeade today?" he asked her.

"That’s today?" she said. When he nodded she said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I’m positive," he said. "Minerva did remind us at the Monday Meeting."

"She did? My head has obviously been a bit foggy this week," she said.

"Are you sure you’re well enough?" he said.

"Yes, yes, I’m fine," she said, as she set her paperwork aside and stood up.

"Very well, let’s be on our way."

+++

Hermione spent the next day in the library, hunting for anything on Lycanthropy. She really wasn’t having any luck. She had already scoured Severus’ vast collection of books and her own as well. Unfortunately, there were no more Hogsmeade trips this term so she decided she would have a look in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley once the exams were over and the children had gone home.

Surprisingly, she hadn’t suffered with any morning sickness or dizziness today. She had used the vitamin rub that Poppy had given her and she wondered if that had something to do with it. She had trouble concentrating on her reading material though; she had read the same sentence about ten times and it still wasn’t registering. She just couldn’t stop thinking about how Severus might react to her news. She had to tell him. She slammed the book shut and placed it back where it belonged.

She walked away from the library and past the staff room. As she went past the door, she heard raised voices from inside.

"She is an awful woman, Minerva. Why did you have to bring her here?" cried a familiar voice.

"Severus, please," said Minerva, "stop shouting. She is a wonderful teacher and it’s done Remus good having her here."

Hermione expected to hear a response from Severus, but it went quiet for a moment and then Minerva said, " _Not_ another word on the subject, Severus."

Hermione heard footsteps and stepped back just in time to get out of the way and see Minerva storm out through the door and down the hallway. Hermione walked through the same door and saw Severus stood at the window, gazing out at the grounds.

"What was all that about?" she asked him.

Without turning around he said, "I was trying to convince Minerva that Kreawdy is a very bad choice of professor."

"Just because she doesn’t like you, Severus, it doesn’t mean she is a bad teacher," said Hermione.

He turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione spoke before he had the chance. "Before you respond to that, I need to tell you something."

He snapped his mouth closed and held out his hand for her to continue.

"I’m pregnant," she said. She was surprised at how easily it came out of her mouth. No hesitation, despite the butterflies in her stomach moments before.

"Pregnant?" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Remus stood in the doorway to the staff room. He walked towards her slowly.

When he reached her, he said quietly, "Is it mine?"

**_To be continued…_ **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. Enjoy!

_**Previously…** _

_"I’m pregnant," she said. She was surprised at how easily it came out of her mouth. No hesitation._

_"Pregnant?" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Remus stood in the doorway to the staff room. He walked towards her slowly._

_When he reached her, he said quietly, "Is it mine?"_

Before Hermione could say a word, Severus had rushed past her and grabbed Remus by his collar. He slammed Remus against the wall and already had his wand to his neck.

"What did you just say?" said Severus in a deathly quiet voice.

"Severus, stop it," said Hermione, fear rising within her. She had no doubt that Severus would curse Remus.

"Why does this filthy werewolf seem to think he is the father of your baby, Hermione?" said Severus, without relaxing his grip on Remus.

"Severus, let him go," she said. Unfortunately, Remus chose this moment to rile Severus up.

"The reason I think the baby is mine, Severus, is because we slept together," said Remus.

Hermione got her wand out and said, "Expelliarmus!" She caught Severus’ wand deftly in her left hand but that didn’t matter. Severus drew his arm back and punched Remus in the face.

"Severus!" she cried. Severus stepped back from Remus and turned to face Hermione. Remus turned and fled but neither of them noticed.

"You promised me, Hermione," growled Severus. He walked towards her until they were two inches apart, and snapped his wand from her hand. "You promised me that you would not sleep with him."

"Severus, it happened before that," she said.

"Well, that makes it okay then, doesn’t it?" he said. His face was screwed up as if he was in pain and his eyes were filled with anger. Hermione did not know what to say to him. It really didn’t matter whom she had slept with before she and Severus got together, and most importantly, she had not broken his promise.

Hermione lifted her chin and spoke with stubborn clarity. "The baby is yours. I did not break the promise. There is nothing more I can say to you apart from…" She failed halfway through the sentence.

"Apart from what?" he said curtly. Her stubbornness was gone and her shoulders slouched as she sighed.

"Do you know what? It doesn’t matter," she said. She walked around him and towards the door.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

She stopped for a second still facing the door, folded her arms and then turned towards him.

"Apart from the fact that I love you, Severus. Those are the three most important things you need to remember." She lifted her hand and counted them off on her fingers as she repeated herself. "The baby is yours, I did not break the promise and I love you." Her voice cracked as she said the last three words and she felt her eyes well up. She turned, walked out quickly, and closed the door behind her with a snap. She made her way to the Hospital Wing where she assumed Remus would be. She wanted to check on him.

+++

As she turned and walked out, Severus picked up the nearest breakable thing and threw it at the door. The noise it made was very satisfying. As he walked towards the door and opened it, he let the broken shards crunch under his shoes. He walked in the direction of the Entrance Hall, and out into the rain. He didn’t care that he was getting drenched, and he made his way towards the little stone bench that sat on the edge of the lake.

So, she had already slept with that bastard before she made the promise. The anger he felt was overwhelming, yet he knew that she wasn’t really in the wrong, and the last thing she had said still rang in his ears, _The baby is yours, I did not break the promise and I love you._ They definitely were the most important things.

 _She’s pregnant. She is pregnant with my child!_ Severus tried to picture a small baby, a girl with skin like porcelain, Hermione’s brown eyes and his own black hair. Then he tried to picture Hermione a few months from now with his baby growing inside her. It made his heart jump up into his throat. The subject of contraception never even crossed his mind. _I'm such an irresponsible prick!_

Severus had never been the type to want a family, he had never even thought about it. He used to look at Potter with disdain; the son of the woman he used to love, the woman who ran into the arms of a Gryffindor, but that was a lifetime ago. No, a family was not something he desired, but now that it was dangled in front of him, teasing him, he wanted it more than ever, especially with Hermione. It was a ridiculous notion though. If Severus raised a child, he or she would almost definitely end up exactly like him, completely screwed up. Yet he could not help imagining that with Hermione by his side everything would be okay.

He did not know how long he sat there, mulling things over in his head, the darkness of dusk welcoming him like an old friend, but when he heard the bell for dinner, he walked back inside. With a wave of his hand, he was completely dry.

+++

When Hermione reached the Hospital Wing, she approached Remus with trepidation. Poppy was busy with a student who had something wrong with their face; Hermione didn’t take much notice of what it was. Remus was sat on one of the beds and Hermione sat next to him. She raised her hand and brushed it over his hair, letting her thumb stroke his forehead. He had blood running down his mouth and chin, and his eyes looked bloodshot and bruised.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"He wouldn’t have hit me if you hadn’t taken his wand," he said.

"No, he would have cursed you instead," she said. "Perhaps you shouldn’t have asked if the baby is yours. The answer is no, by the way."

"It’s probably for the best, I’m with Megan now. But the punch would have been worth it if the baby was mine," he said. "Does he hate you as much as he hates me now?"

"Probably, but I hope not," she said.

"You deserve someone better than him, you know," he said.

She lowered her hand and said, "Someone like you, you mean?"

"Yes, if Megan hadn’t come back. Definitely someone like me," he said.

Before Hermione could respond, Poppy walked over to them.

"Okay, Remus, let’s mend that nose of yours," said Poppy.

She pointed her wand at Remus’ nose. With a crack, it was mended. She cleaned up the blood, gave him some bruise salve and sent him on his way.

Hermione walked with him to the Great Hall and they took their usual places at the staff table. Just as Hermione sat down, she spotted Severus walking through the House Tables. He took his seat next to her but he didn’t speak to her. She sat through the whole meal on the verge of saying something to him, but the words would not come out. She didn’t know how he felt about her being pregnant and she was itching to know. After they had all finished their desserts she decided to say something, anything.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he said, "I think we need to take a walk."

He stood and strode back through the House Tables without waiting for her. She hurried after him and caught up with him just as he was walking through the Entrance Hall. Instead of heading out the front door like she expected, though, he headed up the main staircase.

As they were walking, he spoke.

"When did you find out about the baby?" he asked her.

"Yesterday," she said.

"Is it really mine?" he said.

"Yes, Severus," she said. He stayed silent then until they reached the Astronomy Tower.

He leant against the railings, and Hermione enjoyed the sound of the rain. She stood next to him with her back against the railings.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her.

"Do what?" she said.

"Why did you sleep with him?" he spat.

"Because I was attracted to him," she said.

"When?" he said.

"Severus, why are you…?" She wanted to say, ‘Why are you asking such inane questions’, but he interrupted her.

"Answer me!" he said loudly.

She sighed loudly and said, "About five weeks ago. It happened once. I was thinking about you the whole time if that helps and it meant nothing!" Her voice rose steadily as she finished her sentence. "Anything else you want to know? The position? Girth?"

"Are you still attracted to him?" he said, ignoring her outburst.

"No," she said.

"Were you not attracted to me five weeks ago?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact I was, Severus, but if I remember correctly, the day I slept with him was also the day you rejected me," she said

"Rejected you?" he said, looking at her. She pushed herself off the railings and started to pace.

"Yes," she said.

"I have never rejected you," he said, turning his back on the railings.

"That day was a Sunday and we had been brewing. I couldn’t remember this yesterday, but it all came flooding back to me today. We were brewing the Wolfsbane Potion and it got to that point where it has to sit for two minutes. Do you remember what happened in those two minutes?" she said.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"And when those two minutes were up, what happened then?" she said, still pacing.

"I started to clear up and when I turned around, you were gone," he said.

She stopped pacing to face him and said, "Because you told me to go!"

Hermione could tell by the expression on Severus’ face that he had suddenly remembered the missing details.

"Yes, I remember now. I said something about you getting ready for dinner, but if you had stayed long enough to let me finish, I would have asked you to come back afterwards. I remember it clear as a bell now."

"What? You were going to ask me to come back?" she said. She started pacing again.

"Yes, but like I said, I turned around to say just that and you were gone," he said. He approached her to stop her from pacing. She walked right into him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Is that why you went to him?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quickly. She leant her head against his chest and she melted into his embrace. She could hear his heart beating and it was the most wonderful sound. She completely forgot to ask him how he felt about her being pregnant.

+++

The following week was hectic. It was the last chance for the professors to cram in some last minute revision before the exams the following week. Severus stood at the gates of Hogwarts waiting for Hermione so they could go the airport, and he started to think about the past few days.

Kreawdy had burst on in on his last class on Monday afternoon just as the bell had rung and the students had been gathering their belongings.

_"Severus!" cried Kreawdy as she came bounding through the door._

_"Professor Kreawdy," said Severus. "To what do I owe this…annoying pain?"_

_There was a group of students stalling and taking longer than was usual to leave the room._

_"You lot, the bell has rung. Out! Quickly, before I take points away!" barked Severus, shooing them out of the room. He turned back to Kreawdy and said, "Well? What do you want?"_

_"Friendly as always," she said. "I want to know why you hurt Remus. Luckily for you, the bruising is not as noticeable as it was last night."_

_"Maybe you should ask him," said Severus._

_"I have and he refuses to tell me," she said._

_"Do you really want to know my reason for hitting him?" he said with a smirk._

_"Yes!" she cried._

_Severus approached Kreawdy and crossed his arms slowly, looking forward to her reaction to what he was about to say._

_"I hit him because he slept with Hermione," he said quietly._

_She gaped at him for a second, and then she said, "Oh, come on! That’s such a ridiculous lie."_

_Severus’ smirk didn’t even slip. Kreawdy’s reaction to the truth would be even sweeter if she initially thought it was a lie. Severus shrugged his shoulders and said, "You’ve caught me. It's a lie."_

_He turned and walked out of the classroom before she even realised that, as far as she was concerned, he hadn’t answered the question._

She still wasn’t any the wiser, but she would find out one day and Severus was going to make sure he was there to witness it.

The Monday Meeting had been as boring as ever. Poppy gave Severus a new list of potions and pastes that needed to be brewed and Minerva told them who would be patrolling where. He had lost interest after that and had decided instead to put his hand into Hermione’s lap and see if she would let him slip his hand under her skirt. Just as he had managed to push her underwear to one side and slide his finger into her wonderful wetness, the meeting had been concluded much quicker than usual. Hermione had dragged him to her quarters afterwards so that she could finish what Severus had started.

Just as he was remembering every detail of Monday night, he spotted Hermione walking towards him, pregnant with his child. She had asked him, when they had been lying in bed on Monday, what he thought about her being pregnant. He had told her exactly what he had been thinking the day before, about not being the type to want a family, about how screwed up any child of his would be and then about those things being completely redundant with her around.

By the time he had finished telling her, though, she had been sound asleep.

+++

At breakfast the next day, an eagle owl arrived carrying the invitations to the Anniversary of the fall of Voldemort. It was to be held at the Ministry, as always, on Saturday the fifth of August. The staff table was filled with discussions of the ball when Hermione turned to Severus.

"I thought I might visit Draco today, and see how he is. Do you want to come?" she said.

"I’m afraid I have potions to brew and a detention to supervise which, funnily enough, I would rather be doing anyway," he said.

"In that case, I’ll go and see Ginny as well," she said, ignoring his comment. "Do you mind if I tell them about…you know…" She discreetly pointed to her stomach and mouthed the word ‘baby‘.

"I would much rather keep it between us for as long as possible, but, I suppose people have to be informed at some point," he said.

"Excellent," she said, beaming at him. She lowered her voice and said, "Maybe you should tell Minerva today. She needs to know."

"Why me?" he said darkly.

"I just think she might take it better coming from you."

Hermione didn’t care that she was pregnant and unmarried; all that really mattered was that the baby was healthy, but telling Minerva was not something she wanted to endure, especially as the unmarried part was frowned upon.

When she arrived at Draco’s house she was relieved to see that the curtains were open. When he answered the door, he was clean-shaven and his clothes looked immaculate.

"Back to your usual self, I see," she said.

"And good morning to you too," he said. "You look healthier every time I see you. Severus must be good for you."

She blushed as he hugged her. As they went through to the kitchen, she noticed that the lounge was still tidy. She sat herself at the large kitchen table while Draco made cups of tea.

"Did you get your invitation to the ball?" she said.

"Yes I did," he said. He gave her a cheeky look and said, "I’m assuming you’ll be going with Severus."

"Actually we haven’t discussed it. Who are you going with?" she asked him.

"Astoria." He said it so calmly, as if it was the most obvious answer, that she wondered if he had finally cracked.

"What?" she cried. "Oh, Draco, did she come crawling back to you? Have you taken her back after all she did to you? And I thought you actually had a spine."

"Of course, you don't know," he said.

"Don't know what?" she said.

Draco looked at her with a dark look on his face. "Greyback was giving her regular doses of Amortentia. She ended up in St Mungo’s and they contacted me when she started asking for me."

"Oh, Gods! Why did she end up in St Mungo’s?" she asked.

"You know that people can be dosed with Amortentia for years and be absolutely fine." Hermione nodded. "Well, Greyback had been giving her a year’s worth of Amortentia every month. She ended up overdosing."

Hermione gasped. "Obviously she’s okay," she said.

"Yes, she’s fine. She’s coming home tomorrow,” he said.

"What about the baby?" she asked.

Draco’s face darkened further. "Unfortunately, the baby didn’t survive, but it wasn’t mine anyway," he said.

"It _definitely_ wasn’t yours?" she asked.

"Definitely. They confirmed it at St Mungo’s," he said.

Hermione wanted to tell him about her news, but was this a bad time? She was about to speak but hesitated.

"Hermione, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted," he said.

Bugger. She would have to tell him now because he definitely would not let it go.

"There’s something I need to tell you," she said, swallowing hard. Telling Severus had been much easier than this.

He took her hand and said, "You can tell me anything."

"Considering what you’ve just told me, I thought it might be inappropriate." He nodded for her to continue. "I’m pregnant," she said quickly.

Draco’s face broke into a grin. He pulled her into a hug and said, "That's brilliant, Hermione, and in no way is it inappropriate. Congratulations!"

She stared at him, astounded. "You’re not…disgusted?" she asked.

"No way. Why would I be?" he said.

"Because I’m not married," she said.

"Oh, Hermione! That doesn’t matter. It’s such an old fashioned notion," he said.

"But Poppy said that it’s frowned upon," she said.

"Poppy is one of the most old fashioned witches there is. It’s not been frowned upon for decades," said Draco, with laughter in his eyes.

"Really? Why did I not know this?" she said.

"I don’t know, I guess it’s not something you can find in one of those books you worship," he said.

Draco refreshed her cup of tea, still smiling.

"I’m glad you’re so amused by this," she said.

"Never mind that," he said. "I’m assuming Severus is the father."

"Yes, Draco. Severus is the father," she said.

"And does he know?" he said hesitantly.

"Of course he knows, I wouldn’t tell you without telling him first," she said.

An hour later, she found herself in Ginny’s kitchen.

"Oh my gods!" cried Ginny. "Pregnant?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"And it’s Severus'?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" said Hermione.

"You mean actually pregnant? Baby-growing-inside-you-pregnant?" said Ginny.

"Yes!" said Hermione. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"I just never pictured you having kids. You do know how messy and disobedient they can be?" said Ginny.

"Yes, I’m well aware, but any child of Severus’ will be neither messy nor disobedient," she said.

Hermione stayed with Ginny for lunch, and spent some much needed quality time with Lily.

+++

The exams, as always, were a complete blur. There were now only a few weeks of the term left, and the N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. students had taken to lounging in the grounds in the heat of the June sun.

It was one of these afternoons in particular that Hermione was wandering from the library to the staff room. She had no lessons to teach that afternoon, and had decided to spend her time trying to find a cure for Lycanthropy. Unfortunately, her searching had become half-hearted, and after two hours, she decided to get herself a drink from the hopefully empty staff room.

She walked through the door to staff room, grabbed herself a cup of decaffeinated tea and sat on the sofa with a sigh. She slipped off her shoes and curled her feet under her, letting her thoughts drift and taking advantage of the empty room.

It was when she was taking the first sip of her hot tea that she heard the unmistakeable clearing of a throat. It made her jump so violently that she wasted half the contents of the cup down her front and across her thighs.

"Bollocks!" she cried, as she jumped up from the sofa. She whipped out her wand and cast a silent cooling charm on the affected areas before the hot liquid could do any damage.

"Oh, Hermione, I’m sorry. Are you okay?" It was as if he had appeared from nowhere.

"Remus! Couldn’t you have made your presence known before I took a sip of my tea?" she said. She could have sworn the room was empty when she first walked in. "Where did you come from?"

"I was just over there." He pointed to an armchair in the far corner that was shrouded in darkness. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"It’s okay, I’m fine. I’ve got a cooling charm on it," she said. "Why were you sat in the dark?"

"I’ve been feeling a little…you know…ill," he said. "There was no one in here, so I took the opportunity to have a rest."

"Oh, of course. It was the full moon at the weekend. Are you okay?" she said, repeating his question back to him.

"Just tired, I suppose. I’ve been fine all this week, but today has been particularly hard," he said.

She ended the cooling charm and cast a drying charm. She then sat back down and said, "Sit with me a while. I came in here for a bit of a rest too. I knew it would be empty."

They sat there, enjoying each other’s company like old times, but after an hour, when Remus rubbed his face tiredly, Hermione insisted he go to bed and get some proper rest.

As she stood up, Remus said, "How is the pregnancy going?"

She smiled at him and said, "As good as can be expected. I’m getting bigger now."

Hermione opened her robes and flattened down her shirt to show him her small baby bump. Remus stared at it in awe. Still sat on the sofa, he held out his hand towards her stomach and said, "May I?"

"Yes, of course," she said. He placed his hand over the firm bump. She felt his thumb slide beneath her shirt and stroke her skin. It sent a small jolt of electricity up to her head and down to her toes and she suddenly realised how inappropriate the situation was.

Before she could move away from him, the door to the staff room opened.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously…** _

_She opened her robes and flattened down her shirt to show him her small baby bump. Remus stared at it in awe. Still sat on the sofa, he held out his hand towards her stomach and said, "May I?"_

_"Yes, of course," she said. He placed his hand over the firm bump. She felt his thumb slide beneath her shirt and stroke her skin. It sent a small jolt of electricity up to her head and down to her toes and she suddenly realised how inappropriate the situation was._

_Before she could move away from him, the door to the staff room opened._

At three-thirty, Severus left his now empty classroom in search of Poppy. She was expecting another batch of potions to be added to her store cupboard this afternoon, but Severus wasn’t finished yet. Tomorrow would have to suffice and he needed to inform her.

He arrived at the Hospital Wing, but the mediwitch was nowhere to be seen. He even knocked on the door to her quarters, which was next door, but there was no answer. He would just have to tell her at dinner. He passed Filius on his way back to the dungeons.

"Filius, I don’t suppose you know the whereabouts of our mediwitch, do you?" Severus asked him.

"Oh, yes," squeaked Filius. "I’ve just seen her in the library, but she mentioned something about the staff room."

"Thank you," said Severus curtly, walking swiftly in the direction of the library. He decided to check the staff room on the way, just in case.

He pushed open the door to the staff room, but it was not Poppy that he was faced with. Lupin was sat on the sofa and Hermione was stood in front of him, letting him touch her stomach. _He’s got his disgusting paws all over the mother of my unborn child!_

The pain that filled his chest was indescribable. Why did he only feel this pain when there was a blasted woman involved? He could feel his anger boiling over as Hermione quickly stepped away from Lupin, her eyes filled with guilt. Severus had not failed to notice, however, that Lupin had had half of his hand under Hermione’s shirt!

"Well, well, isn’t this cosy?" said Severus quietly.

He saw Lupin drop his head into his hands, and heard him mumble, "Why isn’t this room fucking empty when I want it to be?"

Severus stepped back into the hallway and let the door swing shut. He did not know what to do with himself. Normally, when he felt angry or stressed, he would do a spot of brewing to relax, but this situation needed something a little brasher. He walked quickly in the direction of the Entrance Hall, ignoring the quick footsteps behind him and her voice calling his name. He stepped out into the sunlight and walked across the grass and through the gates.

He turned on the spot as he got to the Apparition point and saw Hermione running towards him. Her arm was stretched out before her trying to grab him, and when she was an inch away, he Disapparated with a crack.

+++

"Severus!" she cried, as he disappeared right before her eyes. Her hand, which had been aiming for flesh and bone, gripped nothing but thin air. She fell to her knees, not even feeling the little stones, which would doubtless leave cuts and bruises. She didn’t sob, but tears streamed down her face.

Her first question, which she batted away immediately, was, _Why was he overreacting?_ but she knew damn well why. It was because it was Remus. She could have been in that exact situation with anyone else in the whole world and Severus would have just said something snarky like, 'Stop showing off my child', or 'Put that away', or something equally Snape-like.

But no, he had to walk in to _that_ exact room at _that_ exact moment. Hermione wished and prayed to the highest deity that Severus had _not_ seen Remus’ thumb under the hem of her shirt. Perhaps he had and it had tipped him over the edge.

What was she going to do now? She didn’t know where he had gone. She got up and brushed the dirt from her knees. She wandered up to the main door, through the Entrance Hall, and without thinking, she walked towards the dungeons. She went straight into Severus’ quarters, through to the bedroom, slipped under the covers of his bed without undressing, and fell asleep.

+++

A part of him wanted her to reach him in time, but the more dominant part of him was glad that he managed to get away. When he appeared outside the grounds of Malfoy Manor, he stood gazing at the mansion for a few seconds, remembering his dark past. He walked through the gates as he had so many times before, and up the drive. 

A house-elf answered the door promptly and showed him into the drawing room where Lucius was sat behind a vast ebony desk, scribbling intently on thick parchment.

Severus cleared his throat, and Lucius looked up at him questioningly.

"Severus, to what do I owe this rare pleasure?" Lucius asked him, setting down his quill.

"Can’t a man visit an old friend without there being an ulterior motive?" said Severus.

"Of course, but your last visit was about seven months ago," said Lucius. He stood up and walked around his desk to the drinks cabinet. He poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to Severus. He downed it in one and offered the glass back to Lucius for a refill.

"Oh, I see," said Lucius refilling the glass. "It’s like that, is it? Now, let me see. It’s either work troubles…" Severus shook his head. "…or woman troubles."

Severus raised the glass towards Lucius as if to say, 'You’ve got it!' and downed the second shot. Lucius refilled Severus’ glass a third time with a smirk.

"So, what have you done to the poor girl that’s got you crawling to me and drinking my best liquor?" Lucius asked him, encouraging him to sit in the nearest wing backed chair.

"I haven’t done anything, Lucius," said Severus, taking a seat. "She seems to like the attention of one of my male colleagues."

"Maybe she’s not worth the trouble," said Lucius. "Get rid of her and find someone else."

"Firstly, it’s not that easy; we have a connection to each other now," said Severus. "And secondly, I don’t want anyone else. I want her."

"You’re so weak," said Lucius, nastily. "What’s the connection? Don’t tell me you married her."

"No, this connection is much deeper," said Severus, ignoring Lucius’ comment, even though he agreed.

"Not the Unbreakable Vow?" said Lucius incredulously.

"Don’t be despicable, you dunderheaded dolt," said Severus. "It’s nothing magical, well, it seems magical but it’s completely…" He sighed and his shoulders slumped uncharacteristically. The only word that described it was _magical_.

"Wait just a second," said Lucius. "Did you get her pregnant?"

Lucius didn’t even wait for Severus to answer. "Who is this woman?"

"Hermione Granger," said Severus, without a thought. He sat there waiting for the tirade.

"The Granger girl? Severus, you should slip her something…a potion…get rid of the baby."

Severus glared at him. "How can you say such a thing? You have a son of your own."

"Through necessity! I needed an heir. You have no fortune to speak of." As an afterthought, he added, "At least my son is pure-blooded"

Severus just glared at him again. That comment was very close to the mark, _one more comment…_ but he didn’t really want to get into an argument with his old friend. After a few seconds, Lucius seemed uncomfortable with the glaring, and moved on to another subject.

"Did you hear about my son’s wife?" said Lucius.

"Yes, I did. Is she okay now?" Severus asked.

"She is at home, but if I ever get my hands on Greyback…" Severus saw a glint in Lucius’ eyes that he had not seen for many years. "I will not rest until he is either in Azkaban or dead, Severus."

They sat there for a long time after that, drinking and reminiscing, and at nine o’clock, Lucius walked Severus to the front door to see him out.

"Now, about your Mu…" Lucius stopped himself, knowing that one more syllable and he would end up hexed. "About your…little woman. Just…tell her how you feel."

Lucius smiled as if he had just given him the best piece of wisdom in the world. Severus looked into the bloodshot and hooded eyes of his friend, but they swam in front of his face and he couldn’t quite focus on them.

"Can I use your Floo?" he asked Lucius.

"Yes, I think that might be best, old man," said Lucius.

When Severus arrived in his own quarters through the fireplace, he immediately started stripping off his clothes and walking towards the bathroom. In the shower, he started to think about what Lucius had said. _Just tell her how you feel._ It couldn’t possibly be that easy, could it?

When he stepped out of the shower, he felt refreshed and not as drunk as he was. He dried himself off, looking forward to getting into his large and comfortable bed. He stopped on the threshold between the bathroom and the bedroom, and the sight before him sobered him up completely. Inwardly, his stomach tightened and his heart leapt, but outwardly, he groaned.

Hermione was lying in the middle of his bed, fully clothed and fast asleep. _Now what?_ With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked slowly towards the bed and took in the sight of her very slightly rounded stomach. The sheets were down around her knees; sleeping with all her clothes on must have made her hot, and her robes were spread out either side of her.

His mind was at war with his heart. He desperately wanted to crawl under the sheets with her, but an image floated into his mind, an image of Lupin’s hand beneath the hem of her shirt, and the rage enveloped him.

He marched through to his lounge, snapped up his wand from the coffee table where he had left it earlier, and used it to let off a bang like a firework. The sound echoed deafeningly, and he smirked with satisfaction when he heard a yelp from the bedroom.

+++

In one fluid motion, Hermione was off the bed and on her feet. The horribly loud noise that was still ringing in her ears had scared her half to death. With a sudden realisation, she remembered the events of the afternoon, and she now regretted coming to Severus’ quarters and falling asleep in his bed.

Wondering what that noise could have been, she walked through to Severus’ lounge and saw him stood there in just a towel.

"Severus, I’m sorry," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"To be honest with you, I don’t really know. I just came here without thinking, I felt so tired," she said.

"I want you out! Now!" he shouted.

"Severus, nothing happened! You have no reason to be angry," she said, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing happened?" he said loudly. "He had his hand halfway up your shirt!"

"If I’d known _that_ was going to happen, I wouldn’t have let him touch me at all!" she said, feeling the panic rise in her chest.

He started pacing between the sofa and the coffee table. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "If I had not… _interrupted_ you, what else could have happened? He could have tried to kiss you, or worse."

"It’s not like that with him, Severus. We’re just friends, now. Gods, Severus, I wish you would just trust me!" At this point, all she wanted to do was storm out. She approached the door, but he moved to stand in her way.

"Where are you going?" he asked nastily.

"A moment ago, Severus, you wanted me to leave," she said.

He crossed his arms again, and sighed.

"Why do you insist on hurting me like this?" he asked her resignedly.

She stepped closer to him and lifted her hand, longing to reach out and place her hand on his bare chest, but she thought better of it.

When she spoke, she spoke softly. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Severus. I was just spending some time with my friend. If I had known that he would do _that_ , then I would have left. Quickly." 

She could tell that the Ice Prince that stood before her was starting to melt, but she would have to tread very carefully. She stepped around him and walked towards the entrance to the hallway; she knew that he would not be inviting her to stay.

"I’ll see you later," she said. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Just remember that I love you."

She walked out, but did not hear him whisper, "I love you too."

+++

Severus didn’t want Hermione to leave, but he decided it would probably be best to let her go, for tonight at least. He had whispered those words without even realising it, and he wondered if she had heard him.

He didn’t sleep very well in his cold and empty bed that night; it just didn’t seem right without her next to him. As he drifted in and out of sleep, his dreams consisted of Hermione and Lupin. Sometimes they were laughing at him, other times they were having sex right in front of him, and in one dream, he watched them walking through the grounds of the castle, they looked happy and in love, and there was a little girl walking with them.

At five o’clock, he rolled over for the hundredth time. He was tired and he wished he could stay in this bed all day, dreaming of her, only her, but he couldn’t, he had potions to brew. His eyes snapped open suddenly as he remembered that his hunt for Poppy had been abandoned yesterday. He had not yet told her that he needed an extra day to brew as he had missed dinner. He had delivered to the Hospital Wing what he had already brewed earlier in the week, but she hadn’t been there.

He got out of bed quickly and dressed. He had work to do before breakfast and he was thankful for the distraction.

+++

Later that morning, Hermione decided to go and see Minerva. Even though Severus had told her that Minerva had taken the news of the pregnancy well, Hermione wanted to know for herself.

Unfortunately, breakfast had been an awkward affair. She and Severus had been overly polite to each other and only talking when necessary. She had been surprised at how easily he had calmed down last night, but she still wanted to be extra careful around him. She had sworn to herself that she would avoid Remus, as good a friend as he was, she did not want to jeopardise her relationship with the father of her child.

As she reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress’ office, she spoke the password, watched it jump to one side and let the rotating spiral staircase carry her to her destination. She didn’t need to knock, because the door to the office was open. Hermione walked through nervously, but heard Minerva before she saw her.

"Hermione," said Minerva. "How nice of you to visit. I was wondering when you would come."

As Hermione walked further into the office, she saw Minerva gazing out the window at the breathtaking view.

"Minerva, I…" started Hermione, but Minerva interrupted.

"Please take a seat. Would you like a biscuit? Cup of tea?"

"No, thank you," said Hermione. "I just wanted a quick word with you."

"Go on," said Minerva, still looking out the window.

"I know Severus told you about the baby," said Hermione, "and I just wanted to know your opinion."

Minerva turned around and gave Hermione a rare smile. "It’s the best news I’ve had all year."

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding, and smiled back at Minerva.

"I’m so glad you approve, Minerva," said Hermione.

"Fifty years ago, I would have insisted that you get married, but apparently it’s not as prudent as it used to be," said Minerva. "Are you sure you won’t have a cup of tea?"

"Actually, I think I will, please," said Hermione.

+++

Later that evening, after curfew, Severus was walking from the Library, considering visiting Hermione, when he saw Lupin walking towards him. Severus was quite happy to walk straight past him, but Lupin didn’t have the same idea.

"Severus, I’m glad I bumped into you, we need to talk," said Lupin.

Severus did walk straight past him, but then he stopped. He turned slowly back to Lupin and said, "We do not need to talk. You just need to do one thing."

Severus expected Lupin to argue, but continued without waiting to find out. "Stay away from Hermione."

Lupin held up his hands in defeat and said, "It’s okay, Severus. You win. I will stay away. But remember, I had her first."

Severus wanted to grab him and slam him against the wall, but he refrained. Instead, he stepped closer to him and said, "You ought to be careful, Lupin. You do not want to end up on the wrong side of my fist, again. I have already hit you once for sleeping with her. You’ve got your own girlfriend now. Stay. Away."

Severus turned and walked away quickly, his robes billowing behind him.

+++

Hermione was pacing in her quarters, debating whether she should go and see Severus. As late as it was, she knew he wouldn’t be going to bed until after midnight.

Miss Gryffindor cleared her throat from the portrait and said, "Miss Granger, Miss Kreawdy is here to see you."

"Oh," said Hermione, sitting down in her armchair. "Send her in."

Megan stepped into Hermione’s quarters, but she didn’t look happy.

"What can I do for you?" said Hermione curtly, without greeting her. Megan crossed her arms and scowled at Hermione.

"Is Remus the father of your baby?" Megan asked.

"No," said Hermione. "Will that be all?"

"Actually, no. I heard all about your little fumble in the staff room with Remus yesterday. People can be so careless when they’re gossiping. I’ve just heard, seconds before coming here, that yesterday was not the first time you tried to get your filthy mitts on him."

"Where did you hear that?" said Hermione, wondering who could possibly know about her and Remus.

"I heard it from Severus," said Megan. "Have you slept with Remus since I arrived?"

"Severus? He wouldn’t…" said Hermione, getting to her feet.

"Answer my question!" cried Megan.

"No, I haven’t slept with him again!" Hermione shouted.

"Uh…Miss Granger?" said Miss Gryffindor. "Mister Snape is here."

She didn’t even wait for Hermione to respond, and Severus strode in. He groaned when he saw Megan. Hermione glared at him. How could he do this to her? She thought he hated Megan, but they were discussing Hermione’s private matters. What else had they shared?

"Go on, ask him!" cried Megan. She backed away, her face lit with excitement.

"Ask me what?" said Severus.

Hermione circled around her sofa and approached Severus, feeling the anger rise up in her chest.

"Did you tell her," she pointed to Megan, "that I slept with Remus?"

"No, no, no," cried Megan. "He didn’t actually _tell_ me. I just saw him threatening Remus. He said that you two had slept together."

"Why you little shit stirrer!" said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and aimed it straight at Megan’s forehead. "Get out."

Hermione said it so calmly that she wondered if Megan had heard her, but Megan’s face dropped. Hermione thought that Severus would try to convince her to put her wand away, but he just stood on the other side of the room, smirking. Megan crept her way slowly towards the entrance to the hallway, looking disappointed. When she had gone, Hermione turned to Severus.

"You threatened Remus?" she asked him, as she put her wand away.

"Yes," he said. "I just asked him nicely to stay away."

"Yes, I’m sure you did," she said, smiling at him, and leaning her hands on the back of the sofa. "Can you believe her? At first I thought she was going to attack me about sleeping with Remus, but I think she was more intent on breaking you and me up. I'm glad you're here."

He walked towards her, his eyes looking dark. She stayed exactly where she was as he circled around the sofa to stand behind her. Every nerve ending tingled as he slipped his hands beneath her shirt at her waist and leaned his body into hers.

"Me too. Actually," he said, nudging her hair out of the way with his nose, "I came here to do this." He slid one of his hands down the front of her skirt and into her underwear, and kissed her neck at the same time, making her gasp with pleasure. She felt his arousal grow harder against her and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Severus," she moaned, "does this mean I’m forgiven?"

"Forgiven?" he mumbled against her neck, she thought maybe he was pretending not to know what she meant.

"Well, you haven’t spoken to me since last night apart from at mealtimes." She let out another gasp as he rubbed her wetness particularly fast.

He slid two fingers into her as deep as possible, making her cry out.

A quick spell and her underwear was gone. He turned her around and lifted her onto the back of the sofa. She wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly unfastened his belt and trousers. Once his hardness was free of its confinement, he plunged into her. She looked into his eyes and saw complete devotion there, as she unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Instead of moving within her, he picked her up and walked quickly to the bedroom. Once they were on the bed, he removed her shirt and bra and then started to thrust rhythmically. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into him as he moved faster and faster.

Then, he sat up on his knees and lifted up her hips, like he had done so many times before, and he seemed to thrust deeper than ever. He used his thumb to rub her clit and his other hand to tweak her nipples. It felt like the whole world froze for a second when she came harder than she had before. Severus came seconds after she did, and although his thrusts stilled, his thumb stayed pressed against her clit, making her body jolt with little spasms of pleasure.

He lay on the bed next to her, breathing heavily and said, "Yes, you’re forgiven."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

On a warm but rather cloudy Saturday morning, Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, straining her ears for a sound, any sound, but there was none. As much as she enjoyed being a professor, this was one of her favourite days of the year. She had just seen off the last carriage taking the students to Hogsmeade Station, and she was basking in the silence of the castle. It was so refreshing. 

After a few more minutes, she went to her quarters to change into her Muggle clothes. She and Severus were going to Diagon Alley and she was desperate to have a look in Flourish and Blotts. Just as she was about to leave to meet Severus in the Entrance Hall, she heard a tapping sound and turned towards the noise.

"Hedwig," she said as she opened the window. "I haven’t seen you for a while."

Hedwig gave a friendly hoot and stuck out her leg, which had a letter attached to it. It was from Harry, he wanted to meet Hermione in The Three Broomsticks at eight o’clock, alone. She wrote a quick reply to let him know she would meet him there, and attached it to Hedwig’s leg. Hermione gave the owl a treat from the pot she kept by the window, and sent her on her way.

When she got to the Entrance Hall and approached Severus, he held out his arm for her.

"Wait a minute," she said, just before they got to the door. "Do you hear that?"

Severus stood stock-still and listened. "I don’t hear anything."

"Exactly," she said with a smile. "Isn’t it bliss?"

"Well, it is the only time I can ever get any work done," he said.

Once they arrived at Diagon Alley, and got some money from Gringotts, Hermione headed straight for Flourish and Blotts, ignoring Severus’ grunts of protest. It seemed that he much preferred libraries, _not_ bookshops, or maybe the Apothecary, but she dragged him into the bookshop all the same. She picked up a basket and looked for anything and everything on Lycanthropy and werewolves with which to fill it. 

"Are you doing what I think you’re doing?" Severus asked her, as they got to the very back of the shop.

"That would have to depend on what you think I’m doing, Severus," she said, scanning a row of books that were too high to reach. One of them caught her eye, and she stood on the tips of her toes and stretched up, but she could not reach it.

"It looks very much like you’re working on a cure for Lycanthropy," he said angrily. He grabbed the book she was reaching for and dropped it heavily into the basket she was carrying.

"Will you keep your voice down," she hissed.

She looked quickly through the gap between the shelves to see if there was anyone nearby that could have heard him. It wouldn’t do for somebody to get wind of what she was doing and raise the hopes of the Wizarding World, for her to dash them when she couldn’t find a cure.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Well, look what we have here," said a nasty voice. "Little Miss Perfect wants to cure Lycanthropy?" 

Rita Skeeter stepped out from the other side of the bookcase, and let out a laugh that would make even Voldemort’s skin crawl.

"You really need to find yourself a man, love," she said. 

"I’ve got one, thanks," said Hermione, her fingers itching to grab her wand.

"I hope you don’t mean him," said Rita, pointing to Severus. "You should go for a younger, sexier model."

Hermione launched herself at the witch, forgetting about her wand, but Severus grabbed her in time and held her back. Rita took the opportunity to aggravate Hermione further.

"So, why Lycanthropy? Do you have a nice little werewolf friend that you feel sorry for?" Rita said, with mock sadness. "How about a quote, Miss Granger? Or an interview? I am sure the Wizarding World is _dying_ to know how far you are from finding this _cure_ , and how long you’ve been looking."

"Enough!" cried Severus. "Unless you wish to lose that poisonous tongue of yours, I suggest you walk away, now!"

Rita just smiled at him and sashayed away, looking back over her shoulder, the smile changing to a cruel smirk.

However, they did not see Rita’s hidden Quick-Quotes Quill and parchment that she whipped into her handbag as she left.

+++

Severus let go of Hermione once the horrid Skeeter woman had left.

"I really don’t like her," said Hermione.

"Never mind her," said Severus. "Why are you doing this?"

"I can’t let it go until I know I’ve looked everywhere," she said. "Just let me do my research, it’s not hurting anyone."

Severus stayed silent while she looked through every shelf, and once the basket was overflowing and she had paid for the books, they finally arrived at the Apothecary.

Severus stepped over the threshold and breathed in the intoxicating smells of his favourite shop. To some, they were foul smells, but to Severus and his sensitive nose, they were much more than that. The Apothecary had every possible ingredient you could want except, perhaps, for the ones you would find down Knockturn Alley.

"Do you need anything in particular?" she asked him.

"No," he said, gazing at the different colours and textures in jars and barrels, and different items hanging from the ceiling. "I order everything by owl."

"Okay, so why are we here?" she asked.

Without turning towards her, he said, "Will you please cease your superfluous questions for one moment and let me enjoy this?"

He ignored her huff of impatience and continued to take in his surroundings. He let his hands graze over his favourite items, and lowered his nose to the ones of which he had always liked the scent.

After another moment, he walked back towards the door to see Hermione watching him with her arms crossed.

As he walked past her, he said, "Enough dawdling, let’s go."

After getting some much-needed items from the stationery shop, they Apparated back to Hogwarts. 

+++

Hermione was walking through the lanes towards Hogsmeade with dusk falling around her. Severus had insisted he accompany her when she had told him she was meeting Harry, but he stopped when she said she would make it up to him when she got back.

She walked through the door of The Three Broomsticks but stopped suddenly. Sitting at a little round table just a few feet away with Harry was Remus. She was tempted to turn around and walk straight out again, but she couldn’t do it. As she walked towards the table, Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Here she is," he said. He stood up and hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

"Tired, actually," she said. "How are you? And Ginny and Lily?"

"We’re all fine, thanks," said Harry. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just a Pumpkin Juice, please," she said, as she sat down in the only chair left around the table.

Harry looked at Remus and said, "Another one for you, Remus?"

"I’ll have another Butterbeer, please, Harry," said Remus. Harry approached the bar and Hermione leaned towards Remus.

"Remus," she whispered. "As happy as I am to see you, what are you doing here? I thought Harry wanted to see me alone."

"I’m here because Harry asked me to come, I can’t say any more than that," he said.

"Why not?" she said

"Just wait to hear what Harry has to say," he said. Harry came back to the table with their drinks and sat down.

"So, Harry, what did you want to see me about?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, don’t get angry, Hermione, but I wanted to talk to you about Snape," said Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione.

"I’m a little concerned, and Remus shares my concern, about your relationship with Snape," said Harry.

Hermione glared at Remus, and despite Harry’s words, she did feel slightly angry.

"What about it?" she said, trying to stay calm.

"Well, you’ve been with him for how long?" Harry asked.

"Nearly three months," she said.

"And you’re having his baby?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, what are you getting at?" she said.

"I can’t help but wonder if you’re moving a bit fast with him?" said Harry. "How do you know he hasn’t slipped you something? You know, a love potion or something."

"Oh gods, Harry!" she cried. "That is ridiculous. You have seen the effects of a love potion first hand! Am I acting as if I’ve ingested such a potion?"

"Well, he might have given you something else. One that doesn’t make you seem like…"

She couldn’t take it any more. She stood up before Harry could finish his sentence.

"Listen to me. I love you both, but this is just preposterous."

She stormed out before they could call her back. If she had stayed any longer, she might have ended up hexing one of them. She walked quickly towards the lane that led to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, wait!"

She kept walking. She did not want to speak to him.

"Hermione, please."

He grabbed her shoulder to stop her, and she spun round to face him.

"Remus," she said, "you put him up to this, didn’t you?"

"I’m sorry if it seems like that, but it was all him. He’s worried about you," he said.

"Then why were you there?" she said.

"Because he wrote to me about it, and I said I wasn’t entirely happy with you being with Severus, so he asked me to come along," he said.

"Does Harry know that the reason you are not happy with me being with Severus is because you’re disgustingly jealous?" she asked him. She turned around and carried on walking.

Remus followed her and fell into step beside her.

"That’s not true," he said. "I was jealous at first, but when Megan turned up, everything changed. I’m your friend, Hermione, and I’m concerned about you."

As her anger slowly drifted away at Remus’ words, she said, "What about the day you found out I was pregnant? Why did you tell Severus we had slept together?"

"I’m afraid I get a kick out of angering him," he said.

"The problem with that, Remus, is that he was just as angry with me," she said.

"I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking," he said.

"Also," she said, "in the staff room the other day…"

"I know, I’m sorry, I got carried away," he said.

"But all these things are the actions of someone who is, or wants to be, more than a friend," she said. She was wondering if, deep down, he was still attracted to her but he was denying himself the truth.

"Hermione, listen, I care very much about you, and you _are_ my friend, but as I said that day in the Hospital Wing, if there was no Megan…"

"Remus, stop it," she said, her anger coming back. "You’re contradicting your own words. You just said everything changed when Megan turned up."

"Okay," he said. He reached out to stop her from walking any further and turned her around to face him. "Let me start again. If I was not with Megan, then I would definitely want to be with you, but I _am_ with Megan. I just want you and me to be friends."

Hermione felt his hands gripping her shoulders. She wanted to hug him, he seemed to be so conflicted, but she resisted.

"We _are_ friends, Remus, but you must keep your distance as well," she said. "Severus doesn’t like it when you get too close."

He looked at her sadly and said, "I’ll do whatever you want me to, Hermione."

+++

Over the weeks that followed, the professors were busy marking the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. theory exams, and preparing lesson plans for the coming school year. Two weeks before the Anniversary Ball, Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Severus’ quarters, surrounded by the books she had bought from Diagon Alley.

Severus was in his lab brewing the Wolfsbane Potion, and he heard a gasp from the lounge.

"Merlin!" cried Hermione. "Severus! Come and look at this!"

Severus strolled through from his lab to where Hermione was on the floor. She held up the book she was reading for him to read. He took the book from her, noticing that her face was bright but her eyes were watering.

"Read it!" she said. "The top of page thirty!"

Severus looked down at the book, which was simply entitled _Lycans_. He had never come across such a book and this one looked ancient. He had not realised that Hermione had purchased anything from the second-hand section of Flourish and Blotts.

_It was discovered in May 1652, that a Werewolf could be destroyed by stabbing it through the heart with a silver dagger. When executed by a victim of said Werewolf, the victim could be cured of all Lycan tendencies._

Severus did not bother to read any further. He passed the book back to her deep in thought.

"I’ve never heard of that before," he said, as he perched on the end of the sofa. "I knew that a werewolf could be killed by a dagger through the heart, but…" 

Hermione jumped up suddenly and said, "I’ll be back in a minute."

She rushed out through the door, leaving Severus sitting there halfway through his sentence.

+++

Hermione ran from the dungeons, up three floors to Remus’ quarters, as fast as her legs would allow. Breathing heavily, her heart hammering in her chest, she banged on the entrance to his quarters continuously until he answered.

It wasn’t Remus who stood before her though, it was Megan. She was red-faced and teary-eyed.

"He’s all yours," said Megan and she stormed past Hermione and down the hallway.

Hermione stepped into Remus’ lounge hesitantly. He was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, looking angry and just as red-faced as Megan.

"What’s happened?" she said.

Remus shook his head and then said, "She’s leaving, for good."

"What? Why? She’s not even properly started yet," said Hermione.

"We had an argument about lots of different things, everything, actually, and she’s on her way to Minerva’s office to quit."

"But…"

"She’s changed, Hermione," he said. "She is not the same woman I fell in love with all those years ago."

"But one argument can’t…"

"We argue all the time," he said. He dropped down into the armchair, and she walked towards him, and knelt on the floor beside him.

"I’m sorry, Remus," she said.

"It’s okay," he said. "My heart was never in the relationship anyway." 

Hermione decided to change the subject quickly. "Remus, I’ve got some good news for you."

"Really?" he said, not showing much interest.

"I’ve found a cure for Lycanthropy," she said.

"No," he said, quickly. "I’m not going through that again."

"Don’t worry. There are no potions or spells involved." She dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "But you have to kill Greyback."

He looked at her sharply, "What? I can’t do that!"

"Don’t you want to be whole again? Free?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do," he said, a hint of longing in his voice. For a moment, his eyes stared into space, and then he looked quickly at Hermione and said, "What do I have to do?"

She hesitated for a second, and then said, "You would need to stab him in the heart with a silver dagger."

"Knowing my luck, I’ll probably end up in Azkaban for life," he said.

"The book that I was reading says that if it’s done correctly, the body should burst into flames and just…disappear," she said.

"Okay, so when do I have to do this?" he asked her.

"Whenever you’re ready," she said.

+++

At seven o’clock on the night of the Anniversary Ball, Hermione made her way along Charing Cross Road towards The Leaky Cauldron. She was very aware of how empty and eerie the road was so early on such a light evening.

The entrance to The Leaky Cauldron was just a few feet away, and she walked as quickly as she could towards it. Just as she reached out for the door to the pub, somebody grabbed her from behind and pressed their hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, she tried to struggle, but whoever it was, they were much too strong for her. The stench of sweat, blood and tobacco engulfed her as her assailant dragged her into the small dark alley next to the pub.

"Hello, girlie," said a gruff voice in her ear. "A little birdie tells me you’re trying to cure werewolves."

_**To be continued…** _

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the kudos and comments. Here is another one!

_**Previously…** _

_At seven o’clock on the night of the Anniversary Ball, Hermione made her way along Charing Cross Road towards The Leaky Cauldron. She was very aware of how empty and eerie the road was so early on such a light evening._

_The entrance to The Leaky Cauldron was just a few feet away, and she walked as quickly as she could towards it. Just as she reached out for the door to the pub, somebody grabbed her from behind and pressed their hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, she tried to struggle, but whoever it was, they were much too strong for her. The stench of sweat, blood and tobacco engulfed her as her assailant dragged her into the small dark alley next to the pub._

_"Hello, girlie," said a gruff voice in her ear. "A little birdie tells me you’re trying to cure werewolves."_

_**Ten hours earlier…** _

Hermione sipped at her hot tea as an owl swooped into the Great Hall. It landed elegantly on the table carrying her Daily Prophet. Her eyes instantly went to the front page as she paid the owl. In large capital letters, the headline read, _Granger finds cure for Lycanthropy!_

She let out an uncharacteristic squeal, attracting the attention of everyone around her.

"Look at this!" she hissed at Severus. "How can she print such a thing? She doesn’t know we have actually found the cure."

Severus grimaced at the paper and said, "Don’t underestimate that vile Skeeter woman, she knows everything."

"But she can’t possibly…" she started.

"Hermione, don’t let it get to you," he said as he stood up. "Now, I’ve got to get to Knockturn Alley for…you know."

He kissed her and laid his hand tenderly on her stomach for a second, and then walked quickly away. She huffed as she glared at his back. Remus got up from his seat and sat in Severus’ empty seat.

"Has he gone to get the…" he said.

"Yes," she said curtly. She held up the paper for Remus to read. "Have you seen this?"

"Ah, yes. That is my fault," he said. She stared at him, completely shocked. 

"Remus, what did you do?" she asked him.

"I ran into Harry and Ginny, and I just couldn’t help myself," he said. "I told them about it, and Skeeter popped up as if from nowhere. She heard everything."

Hermione dropped the paper, and let her head fall into her hands.

"Remus," she moaned.

"I’m sorry," he said. He wrapped his arm around her and gripped her shoulder.

"It’s okay," she said. "It’s not the end of the world. Let’s just hope it works."

+++

Severus strolled through the door to Borgin and Burkes as casually as if it was the Apothecary, and smirked when he saw Mr Borgin’s face turn a sickly shade of grey when he saw Severus.

"Ah, Mr Snape," Mr Borgin said in a simpering voice, his mouth spreading into a grimace rather than a smile. "How do you do?"

"I don’t have time for pleasantries, Borgin," said Severus nastily. "I need a silver dagger. _Real_ silver, Borgin."

"A silver dagger…" said Mr Borgin with a slight hint of panic in his voice. "I’m sorry but I don’t…"

"Neither do I have time for hesitation," said Severus darkly. "How much?"

"I…uh…" Mr Borgin’s shoulders slumped with defeat, and his false demeanour disappeared. "I only have one and I’m holding it for someone else."

"I said _how much_?" said Severus. "Whatever this customer is paying, I will pay double." Severus did not actually want to offer double, because he knew that Mr Borgin would triple or even quadruple the other customer’s offer, and by the look on the shop owner’s face, he had just had the same thought.

"Eighty galleons," said Mr Borgin, a little too quickly. He hobbled away from the counter to a glass cabinet, unlocked it and reached inside. He lifted up the velvet lining and from underneath he pulled out a long thin black box. He came back to the counter and laid the box down as if it was made of the thinnest most delicate glass. He opened the box slowly, making Severus huff with irritation.

"Is this what you’re after, Mr Snape, sir?" asked Mr Borgin, sliding back into his greasy façade.

Severus already had the right money in hand. He grabbed the box, slammed the money onto the counter, and stalked out without another word.

He did not, however, hear Mr Borgin say, "You could have at least said thank you, you miserable git."

+++

An hour after Severus had left, Hermione was waiting in his quarters impatiently. She was pacing up and down in front of the dark and cold fireplace.

"Will you please stop that? You’re making me nervous," said Remus.

"I’m sorry, Remus, but it helps, it really does," she said, still pacing.

Just then, the fireplace burst into bright green flames, and Severus appeared and dusted himself off.

"Well?" asked Hermione. "Did you get it?"

"Of course I got it," he said. He threw a box to Remus, who caught it easily in both hands. "Make sure you keep that on your person all the time, you never know when you might bump into him. _All the time_ , Lupin."

Remus nodded. He opened the box carefully and took out the silver dagger. It was sheathed inside a black leather case that one could strap to a belt. The leather was engraved with intricate patterns that Hermione found quite appealing.

"I don’t need to tell you to be careful with it. If you cut yourself…" said Severus.

"Yes, I know," said Lupin. He looked up at Severus with a strange expression on his face. "Severus, I know we have never really seen eye to eye, but I want to thank you and Hermione for doing this, and the way you’ve helped me in the past, Severus. It really means a lot to me."

Hermione wanted to hug him, but instead she walked forward and gripped his arm, and said, "You're welcome, Remus."

"Yes, Lupin. Such touching sentiments. Now, get out of my quarters," said Severus as he threw off his cloak and walked into his office.

"Severus, be nice," Hermione called after him.

"That _was_ nice," he said loudly from his office.

"He’s right, Hermione. That was nice. I guess I’ll see you later," said Remus.

"Okay, see you later," said Hermione.

After seeing Remus out, Hermione walked towards Severus’ office, leant against the door jamb and crossed her arms, deep in thought. Tomorrow was the last day for the professors at Hogwarts, and they would each be going their separate ways. She wanted to spend that time with Severus, but she couldn’t avoid the fact that he hadn’t said those three little words to her yet. She didn’t know how he truly felt about her and whether or not he would want to spend the remaining weeks of the holidays with her.

She watched him before she spoke. He was sitting at his desk, writing quickly, his face frowning with concentration. She realised that she was so deeply in love with him that it hurt. She was in the same room as him, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to be next to him, to be able to touch him. As much as she wanted to approach him and sit on the arm of his chair or perhaps on his knee, she resisted.

"So, um, I was wondering, what will you be doing now until the new school year?" she asked as casually as she could.

Without looking up, and without ceasing his writing, he said, "Don’t tell anyone this, but I have a house in Wales, where I shall probably stay."

Her heart sank. _Where_ I _shall probably stay._ Clearly, he wanted to be alone over the next few weeks.

"What about you?" he asked her, finally looking at her.

With an air of indifference, she said, "I’ll probably visit my parents, and Draco, and spend some time with Harry, Ginny and Lily."

She wanted to say, "Perhaps I’ll stay with Remus for a while," just to get a reaction, but she decided that was too cruel. She turned from the doorway and started to walk away. She was about to call out, "See you later," when there was a sudden scraping noise. By the time she turned back towards his office to see what the noise was, he was stood in the doorway.

"Of course," he said, "you will be coming with me tomorrow."

She smiled at him as her heart soared. "Will I?" she said.

"Only if you want to," he said.

"I’d love to, Severus," she said. She walked towards him and laid her hand on his chest. She leaned up and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled away, she said, "I’ll see you later."

+++

At six forty-five that evening, Severus took one last look in the mirror. He was wearing his best dress robes and he had his freshly scrubbed hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

He walked quickly up to Hermione’s quarters where she, Ginny and Astoria were all getting ready together. He didn’t even want to think about the reasons behind it. It was best to let the women be women.

He asked Miss Gryffindor, who seemed to be all dressed up for the occasion, to make his presence known. When the portrait swung open, Hermione was stood waiting for him on her own. For a second he stood transfixed by the vision before him. He preferred Hermione without the make-up and the elegant clothes, but she was beauty at its very best.

Her hair, which was normally uncontrollable, was in soft ringlets, some of which were pulled back to the crown of her head, but most of it cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her light blue robes accentuated all her best features, showing off her waist and protruding baby bump, and just the right amount of cleavage. As she stepped towards him, he noticed that her make-up was thankfully minimal.

"Hermione," he said, "you look breathtaking."

"Thank you," she said, gripping his hand in hers. "You don’t look too bad yourself. I like your hair like that."

"Have the others gone?" he asked, ignoring the compliment. They always made him uncomfortable.

"Yes," she said.

As they walked out through the portrait hole, Hermione stopped in the doorway looking back at something for a second, and when they made their way through the hallways, she seemed quiet and distracted.

"What’s the matter?" he said, as they were walking across the grass to the Apparition point.

She looked up at him and said, "What time are we supposed to be there?"

"Seven-thirty. Why?" he said.

They walked through the gates and as he pulled her against him to Apparate, she said, "There is something I need to do quickly. I’ll meet you there."

As she pulled away from him, he said, "Hermione, can’t it wait?" However, just as he asked the question, she Disapparated with a crack.

"Hermione…!" he cried.

+++

As Hermione had left her quarters earlier with Severus, she had spotted the newspaper that flashed that horrible headline from today’s Daily Prophet. It hadn’t even crossed her mind to go and visit the nasty beetle and give her a piece of her mind, but she decided it was something she had to do before the Anniversary Ball. She didn’t know where Rita would be, but Hermione decided that the Daily Prophet office on Diagon Alley was probably a good place to start.

The only problem was that Hermione didn’t actually get that far. She had been so close to the Leaky Cauldron that she had lifted her hand towards the door handle and had almost touched it.

When she had been grabbed from behind, her very first thought was Severus messing around, but that thought was quickly quashed by the revolting smell that overwhelmed her. She winced as she was dragged into a dark alley.

She recognised Greyback’s voice as soon as he spoke, but knowing who it was didn’t help matters. He had one hand clamped over her mouth, and the other gripping both her wrists. She was unable to reach her wand, which was in the inside pocket of her thin summer cloak, so she bent her head forward and then threw it back as hard as she could, trying to head-butt him.

"Nice try, girlie," he rasped. Tears leaked from her eyes as she started to panic. She kicked her leg out behind her, trying to get his knees or his shins, but it didn’t seem to hurt him.

She tried to work on her Wandless magic, clamping her eyes shut and concentrating as hard as she could on the first thing that came to mind. _Expecto Patronum!_ With thoughts of Severus and her unborn child, she opened her eyes to see the little silver otter bounding down the alley, sending a message to Severus. 

Just as she was about to try a hex or jinx, he released her. Before she could turn around and reach for her wand, he kicked her with what seemed like the strength of ten men in the small of her back.

She slammed into the wall of the alley, feeling as limp as a rag doll against the bricks. She didn’t have time to place her arms in front of her stomach, and her baby bump was the first part of her body to hit the wall. Her head snapped forward, making her forehead crack against the wall, and then he kicked her again, with the same force, in the same place.

The one second it took for her to fall to the ground felt like an age. The pain was immense and she couldn’t work out which part of her body hurt the most. Her head was spinning and everything within her eye line was out of focus. She managed to roll over but Greyback aimed one more kick at her stomach.

Just before everything drifted away and darkness took over, she heard the pop of Apparition.

+++

Severus Apparated inside the Atrium of the Ministry with a feeling of anger and confusion. He marched towards the large function room where the Anniversary Ball would be starting in thirty minutes. Outside the main door to the room there was a large chart detailing the seating plan. Severus had been placed on the same table as the other professors. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

There were a few people standing amongst the large round tables, but most of the occupants of the room were crowded around the makeshift bar. Severus decided to join the throng so he could get himself a much-needed Whisky.

Severus groaned when Potter and his wife appeared on his left, and Lupin on his right.

"Where’s Hermione?" said Lupin.

"Not that it’s any of your business, Lupin, but she had something she wanted to take care of," said Severus.

Before Lupin could respond, they were suddenly blinded by a bright silver glow that appeared in front of them.

"In the alley next to The Leaky Cauldron. Greyback!" cried Hermione’s voice from the otter shaped Patronus. "Help me!"

Severus snapped his head towards Lupin and saw his own panic reflected in his eyes.

"Ginny, stay here," said Potter. "Come on you two, let’s go."

The three of them spun on the spot and Apparated to the Muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron, right at the entrance of the alley.

As soon as Severus got there, he whipped out his wand and hurled all the spells he could at Greyback. Potter and Lupin seemed to have the same idea because Greyback was suddenly thrown back, and he landed in a crumpled heap a few feet away.

"Hermione!" cried Lupin. He ran towards a limp form on the floor and Severus’ heart dropped into his stomach when he saw her. She had a trail of blood across her forehead and dark streaks down her cheeks. Her once immaculate hair was tousled and muddy.

"Out of my way, Lupin." Severus pushed him to one side and hooked one arm under her neck. He rested her head in the crook of his elbow and craned his neck towards Lupin.

"Lupin, do what you have to do! He is unconscious. Do it now!" cried Severus. 

He watched as Lupin unsheathed the small dagger and stepped towards Greyback. He knelt next to him and raised the weapon high. With all his might, he stabbed Greyback directly through the heart, right up to the hilt.

Lupin stood up quickly and stepped away from Greyback. A few agonising seconds passed by and nothing happened.

"It hasn’t worked," said Potter.

With that, Greyback suddenly inhaled sharply as his back arched up off the floor. A blindingly bright light started to surround Lupin, so bright that Severus and Potter had to cover their eyes and turn away.

Severus heard the unmistakeable roar of fire and when he turned back, Greyback had disappeared and Lupin stood there gasping for air, the dagger lying where Greyback had been moments before.

"Yes, it has worked," cried Lupin, pointing at Potter. "It bloody well worked; I can feel it right down to the bone."

"That’s wonderful, Lupin, really it is, I’m _so_ happy for you," said Severus sarcastically, hoisting Hermione into his arms. "Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get Hermione to St Mungo’s."

+++

Hermione opened her eyes blearily, but quickly shut them again. Every inch of her body was aching, and she tried to remember what she had done to warrant such pain. Then the memory of what had happened to her hit her like a speeding train. She tried to sit up but as soon as her head was half an inch off the pillow, it felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to her forehead. She groaned with the pain and allowed her body to lie back against the softness beneath her.

"Mrs Snape, you’re awake. How do you feel?" said a quiet but kind voice.

Hermione frowned. _Mrs Snape?_ She kept her eyes shut but tested her voice.

"Actually, I’m in a lot of pain," she croaked. "Where am I?"

"You’re in St Mungo’s, dear. I’m Healer Mackay. If you could sit up for me and drink this. It will relieve the pain."

Hermione couldn’t help but grimace as she swallowed the nasty tasting potion. She tried to open her eyes again, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright room. A round-faced, grey haired lady stood above her, dressed in lime green, and Hermione sighed as she felt the throbbing throughout her body drift away. She looked around the small private room and noticed a crumpled Severus sleeping in the chair in the corner.

"He’s been here for days, dear, waiting for you to wake up," said the Healer, noticing Hermione looking at him.

"Days? I’ve been here for days?" said Hermione.

"Four days. Now, Mrs Snape, I’m afraid I have some bad news," said Healer Mackay.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I find first names with patients a bit informal. Now, I need to tell you about your baby," said Healer Mackay.

Panic suddenly rose in Hermione’s chest and she tried to sit up again. "My baby? What’s wrong with my baby?"

"Please don’t try to sit up just yet, dear. Now, we tried everything we could, but I’m afraid the injuries were just too severe and you lost the baby."

Hermione didn’t listen to her and sat up anyway. She looked into the Healer’s eyes and saw sadness and sincerity there.

"What? No, no, no! You made a mistake…there must be something else you can try…please!" She couldn’t understand why this was happening to her. This unplanned pregnancy had been sprung upon them so suddenly, and as unwanted as it may have been at first, she had just started to enjoy having the bundle of joy growing inside her, and now it was all over before it had properly started. 

As Hermione covered her face with her hands and began to cry, tears streaming down her face, strong arms pulled her into a comforting embrace.

+++

Severus jerked awake at the sound of Hermione’s shrill and panicked voice, and he jumped up out of the chair. He ignored the ache in his neck that he had obtained from the angle he had been sleeping as he sat on the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

She tucked her head in just under his chin, trembling with grief, her shoulders shaking as her sobs racked her whole body. He looked up at the annoying Scottish Healer and gestured for her to leave with his hand, and leant back against the comfortable pillows.

"I’m sorry, dears," she said as she shut the door behind her.

Severus felt angry for letting himself fall in love with the miracle that was Hermione’s baby bump. Only recently, Hermione had felt a kick for the first time, Severus had thought she was going into early labour by the way she had yelped. It then happened again two days later, and Hermione and Severus had deduced that when they were having a heated discussion, their baby would give a little kick to tell them to shut up.

As Severus thought about this, his anger disappeared and was replaced with an overwhelming sadness. A bubble of grief rose in his chest, and when it got to his throat, he swallowed it down with difficulty.

"Severus, I’m sorry," sniffed Hermione. "I can’t even look after our baby before he or she has been born."

"You must not apologise," he said. "It is _not_ your fault."

They sat on the bed for what seemed like hours after Hermione’s sobs had subsided, when the Healer came in again.

"You have a few visitors, Mrs Snape, dear. Would you like to see them?"

Hermione looked up through her blood shot eyes, and said, "Yes, please."

She handed Hermione a small packet, and said, "Use one of these on your face. It will freshen you up a little. Now, I’ll just go and fetch your friends."

"Will you give us a minute before you let them in?" said Severus.

The Healer smiled and nodded, and bustled out of the room.

Still with Hermione in his arms, Severus turned towards her and brushed back a few stray hairs from her face.

He kissed her deeply and meaningfully, and when he pulled away, he gazed into her eyes, and said, "I love you."

+++

Severus was gone before Hermione could say the words back.

Her feelings were warring against each other. She was wonderfully happy that he had finally said those words, yet horribly sad and angry that she had lost her baby. She picked up the facial wipes that Healer Mackay had given her and used one to freshen up her face. It was as if her grief ebbed away with each stroke across her face.

"Oh my gods," she said to herself. "These things are brilliant!"

"Now, don’t use too many of those in one go, Mrs Snape. They’re addictive, and they don't last very long," said Healer Mackay, picking up the packet. "Actually, I think I should just take these with me."

"Hermione?" said a voice from the doorway. Hermione looked up to see Remus carrying a big bunch of flowers as the Healer left the room again.

"Remus," she said, smiling at him. "Are you on your own?"

"No, the others are just outside, but I wanted to speak with you alone. These are for you."

"They’re beautiful. Thank you," she said. Remus placed the flowers on the large bedside cabinet and pulled the chair that Severus had been sleeping in closer to the bed. He perched on the edge of it, gripped her hand between both of his and kissed it gently.

"I’m the one that should thank you," he said. When he looked up at her, she saw tears in his eyes.

"Remus, what is it?" she said.

He then pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "The cure. It worked. When we found you, I stabbed Greyback and it cured me. Thank you so much."

"You’re welcome," she said. "I’m glad it worked."

They hugged for a few moments and when Remus pulled back from her, he wiped his eyes and said, "Now, how are you?"

"Aching," she said. "And…we lost the baby, Remus," she said.

His face dropped dramatically, and he said, "No! Oh, Hermione, I’m so sorry. There’s me going on about being cured, and the whole time…"

"It’s okay, Remus, you weren’t to know." He picked up her hand and kissed it again, and she said, "You should go and get the others."

He stood, walked to the door, opened it and leaned out into the corridor. He was followed back into the room by Harry, Ginny and Draco.

There was a wonderful commotion as they all greeted her and gave her gifts. Chocolate from Draco, grapes from Harry and bath salts from Ginny.

"Harry insisted on getting grapes, but I thought you would appreciate bath salts more, so we got you both," said Ginny.

"Thank you," she said.

Remus conjured a few more chairs so they could all sit around Hermione’s bed, and once they had all settled down, the questions came.

"How are you, darling?" said Draco.

"Like I told Remus, I’m aching all over," she said.

"What happened, Hermione?" said Ginny.

"I don’t think that’s a good idea," said Remus.

"No, it’s okay. It might help me to talk about it." She told them everything, and when she finished, she realised she had tears streaming down her face. At some point, Draco had moved to sit on the bed with her and had placed his arm around her.

"And…um…we…we lost the baby," she said, bursting into tears. There were gasps all around when she said that, and she had the sudden feeling that she wanted to be left alone, but she ignored it.

Eventually, when Hermione had calmed somewhat, they moved onto lighter topics, and after half an hour, Healer Mackay came into the room.

"Mrs Snape, I’m afraid it’s time for your visitors to go now," she said.

After the Healer had walked out again, they all stared at her.

"Mrs Snape? Why did she call you Mrs Snape?" asked Draco.

"I haven’t got a clue," she said. "Maybe Severus told her we’re married."

"Come on, you lot," said Ginny. "Time to go."

A few minutes after they said their goodbyes and left, Severus came in and sat on the bed next to her.

"I tried to persuade that Healer to let you come home today, but she’s a stubborn old witch," he said. "She’s insisting that you stay for one more night."

"That’s probably a good thing, Severus. I don’t really feel one hundred percent yet," she said.

He pulled her into his arms and she melted into his embrace.

"Why does she insist on calling me Mrs Snape?" she asked him. 

"When I brought you in, I told her my name and your first name and she just assumed. I haven’t been able to correct her since.”

Hermione melted deeper into his arms as he held her tighter, and she let herself drift into an uneasy slumber.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and I almost split it but I was unsure of _where_ to split it, so here it is. Enjoy!

The next day, Hermione was getting ready to be discharged from St Mungo’s. Severus had previously brought her a change of clothes and some other necessities and she took a shower with her own soap and shampoo. She dressed in the jeans and blouse that Severus had picked, and tied her long wet hair into a high ponytail. 

She stared at herself in the mirror when she cleaned her teeth, and was surprised to see how well she looked. She didn’t look pale and tired like she had expected, but she did see sadness staring back at her.

She swallowed her grief and did her best to stay strong. Her mind fleetingly drifted to those wonderful facial wipes, but then she shook herself out of it.

She stepped out of the small bathroom and stood in her private hospital room with her arms crossed.

 _What am I supposed to do with myself now until midday?_ she thought.

She picked up the grapes that Harry had brought her, and the book that Severus had brought her, and looked out the window at the empty hospital garden. She walked out into the hallway looking for Healer Mackay, who, Hermione discovered, was sitting behind the Healer’s desk, and Hermione approached her.

"Healer Mackay, I’m going out onto the patio for a while. Sit in the sun with my book." She held up the book.

"Good. I’m glad you’re feeling better, Mrs Snape," said the Healer. "Just make sure you don’t go wandering off."

"I won’t," said Hermione, itching to roll her eyes.

+++

At eleven forty-five, Severus approached the Healer’s desk where Healer Mackay was waiting for him.

"Mr Snape," she said with a smile. "Of course, you’re here to pick up your wife. There are a few potions that she needs to take home with her. I’ll just fetch them. She is outside if you want to see her." The Healer pointed, and Severus turned and started towards a door that led out into the bright sunlight. 

"Oh, Mr Snape?" said the Healer, calling him back. "We have organised for a psychwizard to visit your wife on a weekly basis, starting tomorrow. She is reluctant to accept the therapy though, and I thought perhaps you could persuade her otherwise."

Severus walked slowly forwards until he was a few inches from Healer Mackay. He stood a couple of feet taller than her and he revelled in scowling down his nose at her.

"Firstly," he said, "she is not my wife, and secondly, if she doesn’t want therapy, neither I nor anyone else will force her." The effect he had hoped for never came. She didn’t even flinch.

"Oh, no dear, I wasn’t suggesting you force the poor girl, but she needs to understand how important therapy will be while she is grieving and recovering." She patted him on the shoulder and said, "I just hoped you might be able to help her make the right decision. I’ll get those potions now." 

She walked away and Severus stood there, aghast. It took him a second to shake himself out of it and he wondered if maybe he had lost his touch. The awful Healer hadn’t even questioned why he said that Hermione wasn’t his wife.

He walked out through the door, onto the patio and towards the bench where Hermione was sitting with her book in her lap. She was sitting cross-legged with one hand on her knee and the other hand resting casually on top of the open book, but she wasn’t reading. Her eyes were shut and her face was angled up towards the hot sun.

He lowered himself gently onto the bench so as not to disturb her, but she seemed to know he was there.

"Is it time to go home now?" she said, without opening her eyes.

"Yes," he said. "She wants me to persuade you to accept the therapy, but I will do no such thing, and I told her as much."

She smiled and looked towards him. "I’ve been thinking about that. Maybe I should accept the therapy."

"And why do you think that?" he asked her.

"She said yesterday that I should receive therapy but I had only just woken up. I had only just found out that we had lost the baby. I was adamant that I didn’t need any sort of therapy. I didn’t get much sleep last night, so I have had time to think about it."

Severus was on the verge of trying to stop her from accepting help from a psychwizard. He personally thought it would be a useless way to spend her time, but if she felt it might make her feel better, then he shouldn’t deny her the help.

+++

After they left St Mungo’s, they stopped by Hogwarts to pack Hermione’s belongings and then they Apparated to Severus’ house in Wales.

As soon as they arrived Hermione was drawn in by the beauty of the countryside, and directly in front of them was a large country cottage. It was three stories high and twice the width of a typical town house. 

"Welcome to Granite Cottage," said Severus, holding out his arm and gesturing towards the house in front of them.

"Granite Cottage?" she said, eyeing the engraved granite sign on the small black gate that stated the name of the cottage. The gate was flanked by a four-foot tall granite wall. A narrow gravel path meandered its way up to a shining black door with brass fixtures. Either side of the path a tidy lawn swept all the way around the house.

"It was named that when my grandfather left it to me and I haven’t changed it," he said.

"It’s wonderful," she said.

As soon as they entered the front door Severus seemed to be accosted by a small but very vocal furry animal.

"Mwarr!" Severus shooed the cat away with annoyance but Hermione crouched down with interest, admiring the mottled colours of red and caramel amongst the mass of chocolate coloured fur.

"Hello, aren’t you beautiful," she said, stretching out her arm. As she did so, though, the cat hissed and swiped a paw at her.

Hermione jumped up in surprise. "Oh no! What did I do?"

"Please excuse Prudance," said Severus. "Clearly my disposition has rubbed off on her."

"I didn’t know you had a cat." Hermione watched as the strangely patterned animal curled herself around Severus’ ankles.

"Get away, you mangy beast!" snapped Severus, trying again to shoo Prudance away.

"Mwrrr!" Prudance meowed angrily at Severus and marched away towards what looked like the kitchen, with her tail high in the air. She stopped and turned back at them. "Mwarr?"

"Yes, okay, I’ll feed you in a moment," Severus told the cat. He faced Hermione and said, "She is not my cat."

"Don’t tell me you took in a stray!" said Hermione, trying to stifle the giggle that was threatening to erupt.

"Absolutely not!" he said indignantly. "She is Mrs Powell’s cat."

"Mrs Powell?" asked Hermione.

"My housekeeper," he said. "I inherited her and her cat along with the house."

"I can’t imagine you putting up with a housekeeper," she said.

"Yes, well, I’m not here very often, and it means the house is looked after all year round," he said.

"Where is she?" asked Hermione.

Severus looked around with a frown. "I don’t know. She may well have gone down to the village shop."

Severus showed Hermione to the bedroom so she could unpack, and then he disappeared back downstairs.

Hermione couldn’t believe how wonderful this house was. The bedroom she was currently standing in had large French doors leading out onto wooden decking that sat atop the double garage. From the closed door, she could see the back of the property where a gravel driveway led down to a wide black gate. Either side of the driveway, she saw more of the immaculate grass she had seen at the front of the cottage, enclosed by the same small granite wall.

She sighed to herself as she gazed at the high trees that surrounded the house. She was so grief-stricken, yet very happy to be here with Severus. Maybe therapy sessions _would_ do her good.

+++

Severus made his way back down the stairs after showing Hermione to the bedroom and marched through the foyer to the kitchen.

"Mwwaaarrrr!" Prudance was sitting primly at her bowl and she stared at Severus when he walked in.

He huffed with annoyance. "Yes, yes, yes," he said, grabbing a can of cat food and using his wand to open it.

"Is there a reason _I_ have to feed you?" he asked Prudance.

"Mwaarr!"

He crouched down next to her as he filled her bowl.

"And be nice to Hermione, Prudance," he said quietly, as Prudance started eating noisily. "Hopefully, you’ll be seeing a lot of her."

"Mwrrr!"

"Yes you will, and don’t answer back," he said, stroking her behind the ear.

Severus stood back up and peered out through the back door towards the spot where Mrs Powell kept her bicycle. It wasn’t there, which meant she had definitely gone to the shop.

Severus turned around and watched the cat lap at her bowl of water when he thought he heard the familiar creak of the gate at the end of the driveway.

"At long last," he said, when he saw Mrs Powell appear from around the garage. She jumped off her bike like a nimble fifty-year-old, parked it in its usual place, and grabbed a few bags from the wicker basket attached to the handlebars.

He stepped back from the door so she could enter.

"Oh, you’re back then," she said sternly, when she saw him. She dropped the bags on the counter and began unpacking them. "How is the girl?"

She always reminded him of an older, ruder, stricter and much more bitter version of Minerva, but instead of talking Mrs Powell seemed to bark her sentences.

"Fine," he said abruptly. "I fed Prudance, by the way. It’s the only way I could shut her up."

Mrs Powell glanced down at the cat still hungrily eating. "You fed her too much. You should only give her half the can."

"You’re welcome," he said.

She snapped her head in his direction.

"Why are you loitering in the kitchen?" she asked, waving her hand in his direction.

"Because it is my kitchen and I may loiter if I so wish," he said.

"So, come on then, where is this infamous girl I’ve been hearing too much about?" she said as she put the last item of shopping away.

"She is upstairs unpacking," said Severus.

"Actually, I’ve finished."

Severus spun towards the kitchen door to see Hermione stood on the threshold with her arms crossed. Prudance, it seemed, did not wish to be in the same room as Hermione, and ran through the cat flap in the back door. 

"Hermione," he said, trying to distract her from the cat’s hasty exit. "This is Mrs Powell."

Hermione stepped further into the room with a small smile, and held her hand out to the housekeeper.

"Hello," she said. "It’s nice to meet you."

Surprising Severus completely, Mrs Powell took Hermione’s hand and shook it genially.

"It’s nice to meet you too," she said, with a smile of her own. "Let’s have a cup of tea and you can tell me all about yourself."

Without allowing Hermione to answer, Mrs Powell dragged her over to the long kitchen table and sat down, pulling Hermione into the chair next to her.

"Severus," barked Mrs Powell. "Tea."

+++

Hermione almost laughed aloud when Severus huffed like a petulant teenager, and went about making them a pot of tea. 

Hermione told Mrs Powell about herself, and although she would bark at Severus as if he were in basic training for the army, she was very kind to Hermione, and she decided she liked the housekeeper very much.

Later that evening, after they had eaten dinner and Mrs Powell had retired for the night to the annex that she occupied, Severus and Hermione went outside on the decking above the garage, and decided to sit on the sun loungers and watch the stars.

"I can’t believe that you let Mrs Powell talk to you the way she does," said Hermione. "If anyone else did that they would be lucky to still have the use of their limbs."

"Well, I’m used to it. She started working for my grandfather at a very young age, and she helped look after my mother when my grandmother died. She has been here ever since."

"So your mother grew up in this house?" she asked him.

"Yes. We used to come and visit my grandfather and Mrs Powell in the summer. Now, looking back, I think they loved each other very much. They were more like husband and wife than employer and employee."

"If you know her so well, why do you call her Mrs Powell all the time?" she asked.

"Do your questions ever cease?" he said with a smirk. "Everyone always called her that, even my grandfather sometimes."

"And why…" she started.

"Enough!" he said loudly. He leaned towards her and dragged her sun lounger closer to his own. "There is only one thing I can think of that will shut you up."

He pulled her towards him so that they were lying together on the same lounger, and pressed his lips to hers. She allowed him to kiss her deeply and he hooked his hand behind her knee and lifted it up over his waist. He rolled them over gently so that he was lying between her open thighs. She held onto him tightly, as he slid his hands under her shirt and up her back, making her arch her breasts towards him. He pressed his body against hers, and she could feel his growing erection between her legs.

He broke the kiss and placed gentle kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Her breathing became laboured as he unbuttoned her shirt, and his trail of kisses got lower and eventually got to the valley between her breasts. She felt jolts of excitement and arousal shoot up her spine and down to her groin, but something was stopping her from fully enjoying it.

"Severus," she said, trying to pull away. "Severus, stop."

He stopped kissing her and looked up, and she could see the hurt and surprise in his eyes.

"What’s wrong?" he said.

"Severus, I love you," she said, placing her hand on his cheek, "but I don’t feel up to this tonight. I only woke up yesterday, and I was discharged today. I’m sorry."

Severus heaved a sigh and let his head drop gently onto her chest.

"You’re right, you still need to recover, and you need to rest before tomorrow’s therapy session." He rolled away from her and stood up.

"I’m sorry," she said again.

Without looking back, he walked into the bedroom and said, "I’m going to bed, are you coming?"

Hermione watched as the darkness of the bedroom swallowed him up and then she dropped back onto the sun lounger. She screwed her face up in frustration and clenched her fists. She could have kicked herself. Was she wrong to turn him down? She felt fine, but the trauma was still fresh in her mind. She had only just recently found out that she had lost her baby, and she had been attacked almost a week ago. She wasn’t in the mood.

A few hours later, Hermione found herself in the kitchen. She had gone to bed earlier but had been unable to sleep. Leaving a sleeping Severus behind her, she had made her way downstairs. As she had approached the kitchen through the foyer, she had spotted Prudance lying asleep on one of the sofas in the lounge, and had decided it was time to make friends.

There she was, sat cross-legged on the kitchen floor with a bowl of tuna and a saucer of special cat milk, trying to entice the animal out of its slumber.

"Prudance," she called quietly. "Come and have a midnight feast."

Hermione scratched her fingers against the wooden floor and made quiet kissing noises. Her efforts were not completely wasted.

"Mwarr?" She heard the telltale thump of a cat jumping onto the floor.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Prudance. Come on, Prudance, come here."

She saw Prudance’s head appear around the side of the door.

"Mwaarrr?" Prudance stepped onto the threshold but she didn’t come any further. Hermione scratched the floor again.

"Come on," she whispered. She pushed the bowl of tuna towards the door. "Come and have some fish."

Prudance sat herself in the doorway and started to clean herself.

"Oh, come on, you silly creature," she whispered. "I just want to make friends with you."

Hermione was about to scratch the floor one last time when Prudance suddenly jumped to her feet and scanned the darkness behind her.

"Hermione? What on earth are you doing?"

Hermione saw Severus appear in the kitchen doorway, and Prudance started to wind her way slowly around his ankles.

"Mwarr!" Hermione dropped her head into her hands in frustration.

"I was trying to make friends with Prudance. She doesn’t like me, Severus, and I hate it!" she said.

Severus walked further into the kitchen and pulled Hermione to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Why are you doing it in the middle of the night?" he asked her.

"I couldn’t sleep," she said. "I’m worried about the therapy, and I couldn’t stand the fact that I had upset you earlier."

"Mwarrr!" Hermione looked down and saw Prudance eating the tuna.

"Oh, look, she’s eating it." Hermione bent down slowly and reached out to stroke Prudance, but she hissed at Hermione and ran out through the cat flap, as she had earlier.

"Oh, bugger!" she said.

"Hermione," said Severus. He waved his hand at the dishes, which disappeared and then took her hand. "Come back to bed."

She sighed and said, "Okay," and allowed Severus to drag her back to bed.

+++

"So, Miss Granger…"

"Please, call me Hermione," she said.

"Okay, Hermione, how are you feeling today?"

Hermione looked around the cottage's large study, not particularly interested in answering silly questions. She leaned back against the plush cushions of the large armchair.

"I’m fine, a little tired," she said.

This man, this…psychwizard, was sitting opposite her with his legs crossed at the ankles, quill and parchment in hand, with only the small mahogany coffee table between them.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping?" he asked her.

Hermione was still gazing around the room. It really was a magnificent room. Every wall was lined with books, and behind Dr Fry sat a large desk, also mahogany. She longed to look at the books, to run her fingers along the spines, pick out something she had never read, curl up on the decking above the garage and immerse herself in it.

"Well, before last night, I had been asleep for several days, and last night I didn’t sleep very well at all."

"Yes, that’s understandable," he said.

He scribbled something on the parchment, and Hermione was desperate to know what he had written. She watched him as he wrote. He was an average looking man, mid-fifties, and had a rather crooked nose that seemed to bend to the left slightly. He seemed to tweak it every so often with his thumb and index finger, and it made her wonder if that was the reason for its strange shape.

He had a very kind face, and had the perfect voice for radio, and as much as she wanted to hate him, as he went on to ask her many invasive questions, she couldn’t help but like him.

Near the end of their session, he tweaked his nose again and said, "Tell me what you have been doing with yourself since you were discharged from St Mungo’s." 

_Not much! It’s only been twenty-four hours._

She told him about enjoying her time off with Severus, trying to make friends with the cat, and soaking up the solitude of the countryside.

"And how would you say it’s made you feel, coming here?" he asked.

"Um…mostly happy…I guess," she said.

"Mostly?" he asked.

"Well, let’s put it this way, I was attacked last week, which caused me to lose my unborn child, which I only found out about the day before yesterday, so I think _mostly happy_ is pretty good, don’t you?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap and realised she was anxiously twisting and entwining her fingers. She quickly stopped and folded her arms across her chest.

They had just been through the hurtful process of reliving the attack, and how she felt when she found out she had lost the baby, and she now felt like her heart had been put through a mangle several times.

"Okay, Hermione, I think that will do for today," he said.

 _Thank Merlin!_ she thought.

"And I will see you again this time next week," he said. He gathered his belongings and his cloak, and stood up.

"I don’t mean any offence, Dr Fry, but how many of these sessions do we need to do?" she asked him as she stood.

"How many do you think you need, Hermione?" Hermione sighed heavily.

"I don’t know," she said tiredly. "I was hoping it would make me feel better, but to be honest, I feel awful."

"The first session is always difficult, but you should find, after three or four, that you will start to feel better," he said.

After she had seen him out, she wandered through the foyer to the kitchen. Mrs Powell was pottering around the kitchen and Prudance was just outside the open door, lounging in the sunshine.

"Where is Severus?" Hermione asked.

"He is in the garage. How did it go?" said Mrs Powell.

"I feel like I’ve been turned inside out."

"Believe it or not, it will do you good," said Mrs Powell.

Hermione smiled at her and went through the door that led to the large garage. Hermione wondered what Severus could possibly need a garage for, but when she saw the room she was now standing in, she gasped audibly.

Severus had converted the double garage into a brightly lit potions lab. There were two workbenches in the middle, and shelves and cupboards all around the walls holding various ingredients and apparatus.

+++

Severus looked up when he heard her gasp. He was about to ask her how it went, when she walked towards him and slid her arms around his waist. She leant her head on his chest and heaved a sigh. Without saying anything, he settled his own arms around her. 

"Pepper-up potion?" she said questioningly, eyeing the cauldron.

"Yes, I’m making it for you," he said.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him with a wan smile.

"I thought you might need it. How was the therapy?" he asked.

"It was horrible and exhausting," she said.

"It will get easier," he said. She released her grip on him and started wandering around the lab.

"So I’m told," she said. 

"This needs to simmer for a few more minutes and then it will be ready," he said.

"Okay, well do you mind if I take a look at the books in your study?" she asked. She had circled the workbenches and was now making her way back towards him.

"Help yourself, you don’t even need to ask," he said. When she stopped in front of him, she leaned up and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he didn’t for fear of rejection.

She pulled away from him and said, "Thank you again for the potion, Severus."

"You’re welcome," he said quietly as she walked away.

+++

The next day, Hermione felt much better, but as the week went by and the next therapy session drew closer, she started to feel anxious about it.

On Thursday evening after dinner, she was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace in the study. She was twisting her hands together, and she could not seem to relax.

"Hermione." She heard Severus calling her name.

"I’m in the study," she called, her voice trembling.

He appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Um…actually…no, I’m not okay," she said. "I’m getting really stressed about therapy tomorrow."

She was still pacing when he approached her and stopped her mid-step.

"Hermione," he said. He gently gripped her face in his hands. "You need to relax. You need to think about something else."

He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself be drawn into his embrace.

"Come and sit on the decking with me," he said.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs, through the bedroom and out onto the decking. Once again, there was a blanket of stars above them.

"Why are you so anxious about this?" he asked her.

"Because he made me relive the attack and how it made me feel. I don’t want to go through that again."

"Lie down and watch the stars with me," he said.

He settled himself on one of the loungers and held his arm out for her. She lay down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

After a moment, he said, "Marry me."

Hermione sat up quickly, supporting herself with one arm, and stared at him.

"What?" she said.

He smirked up at her, conjured a diamond ring from thin air, held it between thumb and forefinger and said, "You heard me."

She was astounded by what was happening. She never ever thought Severus would ever propose, and she had come to live with it.

"You want to get married?" she said. He pulled her back down into his arms, and slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I was planning to propose while we were here anyway," he said. "You ought to give me an answer because I’m not going to ask again."

"Is this your way of taking my mind off tomorrow?" she asked, gazing at the sparkling ring.

"Has it worked?" he said.

"Yes," she said.

"…And?" he said.

"And yes, I will marry you," she said.

"Foolish girl," he said, rolling over to lie on top of her, and encouraging her to open her legs. "You don’t know what you have let yourself in for."

"Neither do you," she said.

At that moment, Prudance jumped up next to them.

"Mwaarrr!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at Severus, and then at Prudance.

"Oh my gods," she whispered.

The cat curled up next to them and started to purr. Hermione reached out her hand and stroked the soft fur, and the purring intensified.

"I love that sound," whispered Hermione. "It’s one of my favourites, a cat purring."

He looked up at her and said, "My favourite sound is you laughing."

"Really?" she said.

"Yes. It’s one of the things that first attracted me to you." 

She laughed. "Oh gods! Of all the sounds in the world, my laugh is your favourite?" she said.

He pulled her collar aside and gently bit the skin on her shoulder. "How dare you laugh at me, woman. Surely you have a favourite sound that would seem immaterial to anyone else."

She thought about it whilst he kissed her collarbone, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Actually, there are many, but my absolute favourite is…um…when you whisper my name mid-coitus," she said, feeling a blush creep up her neck to her face. She lowered her voice to a whisper again, and said, "It seems to make me climax."

"Does it really?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Of all the sounds, indeed," he said.

He dragged her into the bedroom and tested the theory of her favourite sound. Twice.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the epilogue!!


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the epilogue. I just want to thank those of you who have stuck with this story til the end. And, as always, thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I know I keep saying that and I definitely haven't responded to everyone but it still means a lot to me, whether I've responded or not. Thank you and enjoy! ♥ ♥

**_Sixteen Months Later_ **

Hermione awoke on the morning of New Year’s Eve with cold toes and a cold nose. She burrowed deeper into the sheets and moved closer to Severus’ warm body. She said a quick warming spell, hoping to take the chill off the room.

She felt movement on Severus’ side of the bed, and she opened one eye to see him roll over and face her. Without opening his eyes, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head under his chin, and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

“Oh my gods,” she mumbled.

“What?” he said quietly.

“You...smell... _amazing_ ,” she whispered.

“It’s much too early for conversation, no matter how flattering,” he said.

“Is it too early for this?” Hermione moved her hand between them and gently grasped his penis.

He quickly rolled over, taking her with him so that she straddled him.

“It’s much too early for anything, but I will allow you to proceed,” he said.

She leant forward and kissed his collarbone, and trailed soft kisses up his neck and then across his shoulder. He responded by caressing her thighs and encouraging her hips to rub against his hard erection. With her warming spell now doing its work, she sat up, allowing the sheets to fall from her shoulders. She arched her back and started to thrust her hips against his. She could feel his hardness sliding between her nether lips and angled herself so that it also caught her clit on every pass.

They both moaned with pleasure as Hermione started to rock faster. Severus moved his hands from her hips, over her waist and to her breasts, and she gasped and arched her back again when he pinched her hard nipples. She was getting so wet and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came.

Severus then grabbed her moving hips, lifted her slightly, and thrust his erection into her awaiting wetness.

Then he quickly flipped them over, clearly wanting to take control. He hooked her knees over the crooks of his elbows, and they both started to pant heavily as he thrust deeper and harder into her. As her pleasure heightened even more, and her muscles started to tremble, he whispered her name as he usually did. She moaned his name as her orgasm racked her body, gripping as much of him as she could in their current position. With three more thrusts, Severus shook above her and cried out with his own climax.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily and enjoying the aftershocks that pulsated through them. He unhooked his arms from her legs, still fully sheathed within her, and kissed her neck and shoulders.

“Happy anniversary,” he said.

“Happy anniversary,” she said smiling up at him.

+++

They had been married one year today, and as Severus got dressed, he watched Hermione standing at the closed French windows, looking out at the decking. It was still early and the sun was rising just over her left shoulder. As he approached her, half dressed, he thought back to the day he suggested New Year’s Eve as the day of their wedding.

_Severus eyed the staff table as he and Hermione entered the Great Hall on Halloween. Things had changed since Kreawdy’s hasty exit. Lupin had moved on to his next conquest, a very willing Professor Sinistra, who had been made Head of Ravenclaw House, and a new Charms professor had been appointed. To Hermione’s delight, Minerva had employed Draco as this new professor. To Severus’ surprise, Draco, who Severus thought had always hated Charms class, had taken to the role quite well. Draco was the first live-out professor in a long while, what with a wife at home, and expecting twins as well._

_Severus and Hermione took their usual seats, and Severus placed his hand on her knee. He leaned towards her, and said, “I know that it is still eight weeks away, but what shall we do for Christmas?”_

_She smiled at him, surprised at his question. “Well, I think I should visit my parents, but apart from that, I can’t wait to spend some time with you at Granite Cottage.”_

_“And what about New Year’s Eve?” he said._

_“Um…I’ve never really liked New Year’s Eve,” she said._

_“I think,” he said, leaning closer and lowering his voice, “that you will love it from now on.”_

_“What makes you think that?” she asked._

_“I think you will like it much more if we celebrate it as an anniversary every year,” he whispered._

_He leant away from her, removed his hand from her knee, and started eating his breakfast with an air of indifference, and she gaped at him. It took all his willpower not to look at her._

_“New Year’s Eve?” she said. “You want to get married on New Year’s Eve?”_

_“Yes,” he said curtly, still looking forward. After a moment, his determination cracked and he sneaked a look in her direction. He smirked when he saw her grinning at him. Hermione had told their colleagues about their engagement when they returned to Hogwarts in September, but they had not yet decided on a date._

_“Sounds like a wonderful idea,” she said._

Severus wrapped one arm around Hermione’s waist. She had put his pyjama shirt on again, and he slid his free hand under the shirt and rested it on her stomach.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her.

“Actually, I’m feeling okay this morning,” she said, placing her hand over his.

“Good, let’s hope you feel just as good this evening,” he said.

She turned in his arms to face him, and his hand slid from her stomach to the small of her back. She settled her arms around his neck and said, “Mornings are usually the worst, so I’ll be fine this evening.”

“Well, Mrs Powell is making herself scarce, and Potter will have Lucy for the night…” He paused for a second and then said, “Are you sure there is no-one else that can…”

“Unless you want Draco or Remus to look after her…” she interrupted.

“Fine,” he said curtly. “As long as Mrs Potter will be in attendance…”

“Yes, she will be there, but Harry has children of his own and he is quite capable of babysitting,” she said.

“Indeed,” he said.

She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. “I love you, Severus Snape.”

Before he could respond, she kissed him. He pulled her body against his, but before they could deepen the kiss, they heard a noise from the next room.

They broke the kiss and Severus said, “Speak of the devil…”

“…and she shall awake,” finished Hermione.

“You get dressed,” he said, stepping away from her to finish dressing. “I’ll see to her.”

He kissed her and then turned and walked through the door and into the nursery. It used to be just a spare room, but it was now their baby’s bedroom.

“Good morning, Lucy,” he said, as he approached the white cot. He picked up the four month old, who quieted, and carried her to the changing table.

“It’s mine and your mother’s anniversary today,” he said as he changed her nappy, “and tonight you are going to stay with friends of your mother’s. I wouldn’t normally agree to them looking after you, but I want to show your mother how much I love her.”

As he spoke to her, she cooed and waved her arms as if she understood every word.

“Even Mrs Powell is staying away for the night,” he said. Once the baby grow was refastened, he picked her back up, threw a burping cloth onto his shoulder, and carried her down to the kitchen.

Mrs Powell was an early riser, and she was already in the kitchen making coffee and laying the table for breakfast. Severus approached the fridge but before he could open it, Mrs Powell handed him a warm bottle of baby milk.

“Here you go,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said with surprise, as he took the bottle from her. He sat at the kitchen table and placed Lucy in the crook of his elbow. He checked the temperature of the milk and as he placed the bottle to Lucy’s mouth, she lifted her hand and gripped one of his fingers holding the bottle. He watched her as she drank and her eyes never left his. Her dark round orbs mirrored Severus’ own eyes and were framed by a full head of thick black hair.

“Good morning, Lucy,” said Mrs Powell as she set Severus’ black sweet coffee on the table. “How is my favourite baby girl?”

Lucy’s eyes flicked towards Mrs Powell for a second, and then she focused back on Severus.

“Ready-made baby milk _and_ coffee? What have I done to deserve this?” he said.

“It’s your first anniversary, Severus. Can’t I spoil you a little?” she said.

“Not unless you want something in return,” he said.

“Severus, don’t be like that,” said Hermione, as she walked into the kitchen. Lucy’s head turned towards her mother when she heard her voice, and her mouth lost its grip on the bottle.

Hermione laid one hand on Lucy’s head and the other on Severus shoulder, and said, “Hello, Lucy.”

She kissed Lucy’s forehead, gave Severus a long kiss on the lips and then Severus watched her as she walked towards the fridge. Mrs Powell cleared her throat and when Severus looked at her, she pointed to Lucy. Poor Lucy was frowning at Severus because he was holding the bottle just out of her reach. He scowled at Mrs Powell and started to feed Lucy again.

“Mwaarrr!” Prudance came bounding through the cat flap with her tail high in the air.

Severus groaned and said, “Now I’m really outnumbered.”

“Don’t grumble, Severus, you love it really,” said Mrs Powell as she laid some fresh cat food in a dish on the floor for Prudance.

“Not only am I the only male in this house, I’m also the only Slytherin. You can guarantee that Prudance is a Gryffindor.” He turned back to his daughter and said, “But I think _you_ could be pure Slytherin.”

“Excuse me, she is half-Gryffindor and half-Slytherin which means she could be a Ravenclaw,” said Hermione.

“Ravenclaw,” he said, still gazing at his daughter. “That might not be so bad.” _But Slytherin would be better._

“And what about the new addition to the family?” asked Mrs Powell as she brought plates of eggs and bacon to the table.

“No, it’s too early,” said Hermione. She sat at the table and sipped her decaffeinated tea. “I don’t want to wish and hope until I’m at least six months gone, and even then we have to be careful.”

Severus didn’t try to persuade Hermione that everything would be okay because he knew he would lose the argument. He placed Lucy’s bottle on the table and took a sip of his coffee. Then he grabbed the burping cloth and sat her up gently to wind her.

+++

After breakfast, Hermione took Lucy from Severus and the three of them went into the study, where Hermione placed Lucy on a blanket under a brightly coloured play gym that had been altered so that it had little broomsticks, cauldrons and dragons on it. Severus sat in his favourite armchair to read his weekly Potioneer’s Journal while Lucy quietly batted at the items dangling in front of her.

Hermione stood in the study for a second, gazing at the many books around her. She always felt like a child in a sweet shop when she stood in this room. Today, she was in the mood for a Muggle tale, which Severus surprisingly had many of, and she picked _A Comedy of Errors_ , her favourite Shakespearean comedy. It was after one of the characters in this play that her daughter was named, Luciana, but obviously Lucy for short.

As she pulled the book from the shelf, she allowed herself a moment to wonder after which character she could name the child currently growing inside her, but she shook herself out of it; it was definitely too early.

She sat down to read, and it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't visited Ron's grave in nearly two years. She then made it her mission to visit his grave at least once every year.

+++

Severus tried to concentrate on his reading material, but he found it very difficult. Hermione was standing a few feet away, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Every single day since she agreed to marry him, he couldn’t believe is luck, and now, on the anniversary of their wedding day, he still couldn’t work out how he deserved her.

As she sat on the sofa with her chosen reading material, his eye line moved to his daughter. She was lying on her back, her arms and legs waving, and she was gurgling and talking to herself. His eyes then flicked back to his wife, already engrossed in her book, a slight smile on her face, and pregnant with his second child. Unlike Hermione, he secretly allowed himself to think about their second baby. Perhaps a boy this time, although it really didn’t matter.

“Can you believe how well behaved she is?” he asked.

“Well, she’s a bit young to be drawing on the walls and painting the carpets,” said Hermione.

“You know what I mean,” he said, scowling at her. “I hope you realise that no child of mine will ever draw on the walls or paint the carpet. Anyway, she hardly ever cries, and she’s teething.”

“You did a wonderful job of brewing that rub for her teeth, but you are right,” she said. “She doesn’t cry as much as Harry’s kids.”

“Yes, well…”

“ _Don’t_ say it,” she said. “Get on with your reading.”

He huffed and threw the paper aside. “I can’t concentrate.”

He stood up and approached Lucy's play gym. He picked up his daughter and her favourite cuddly toy which had been sitting nearby, and sat with her next to Hermione on the sofa.

“She really is well behaved. She only cries when absolutely necessary. She is a very prudent child. We should have called her Prudance,” he said.

“Mwaaarrrr!”

“Ah, but of course. We already have one of those, don’t we?”

Prudance appeared around the side of the sofa and jumped up onto Hermione’s lap. The cat stretched herself out and began to purr. Severus watched Hermione as she smiled down at the cat and stroked her soft fur.

One thing that he enjoyed doing with Lucy was playing peek-a-boo. Nobody who thought they knew Severus would ever believe it. She was not yet able to sit up on her own, and he had to support her with one hand on her back. He picked up the blanket that was next him and placed it over Lucy’s head. She immediately pulled it away, a huge grin on her face because she knew what was coming.

“Peek-a-boo!” cried Severus. The wonderful giggle that erupted from the child on his lap made him smile every time. He did it again, making Hermione laugh too.

“You can never tell anyone about this,” he said. “It would ruin my reputation.”

“Believe it or not, I actually love your sarcasm and snarkiness, but I want to keep this side of you all to myself,” she said.

“Good,” he said. After a moment, he looked at her and said, “Am I really that snarky?”

She looked at him quickly, probably wondering how he could ask such a question. She looked back down at the cat with a small smile on her lips and said, “Very.”

Severus’ own lips quirked up on one side, and he resumed his game with Lucy.

+++

Hermione was trying and failing to read her favourite play with the two of them playing next to her, so she put it to one side, and watched them with interest.

“She adores you, you know,” she said.

“I know,” he said. “There must be something wrong with her.”

“No, there is nothing more heart-warming and emotional than the sight of a bond between father and daughter,” she said. “I love it.”

Hermione expected him to argue with her, but he didn’t. It seemed he actually wanted to believe that his daughter did and always would love him, and Hermione made a silent promise to herself that she would make sure that never changed.

Her trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. She craned her neck to look through the study door and saw Mrs Powell walking through the foyer to answer the door.

“Severus! Visitor!” said Mrs Powell loudly. Hermione watched as she went back to the kitchen.

“We’re in the study!” he said, knowing that the housekeeper wasn’t hospitable enough to escort their visitor through to them.

“Good afternoon and happy anniversary!” said a familiar voice.

“Draco!” cried Hermione. She jumped up from her seat to hug him. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

“Yes, thank you,” he said. “Did you?”

“We did, thank you,” she said.

Draco approached the sofa, and said, “Hello Luciana.”

Lucy waved her arms and smiled at Draco. Hermione smiled as well at the way Draco always called her by her full name, he was the only one who did.

“Do forgive me if I don’t jump up and hug you, Draco,” said Severus.

“Honestly, I would prefer it if you didn’t,” said Draco.

“How is Astoria?” asked Hermione.

“She is fine, thank you. She is just starting to show,” said Draco.

Severus stood and passed Lucy to Draco, who took her happily, and placed the blanket over Draco’s head. Lucy immediately pulled the blanket away expectantly, and she wasn’t disappointed. Familiar with the game, Draco cried, “Peek-a-boo!” making her giggle.

“Tea? Coffee? Perhaps something stronger?” Severus asked him.

“Just tea please, Severus,” he said, sitting in the armchair with Lucy on his lap.

“Hermione?”

“Just water please,” she said, sitting as well.

She watched Severus walk through the foyer towards the kitchen, and when he was a safe distance away, she turned towards Draco.

“So how is Astoria really?” she said.

Draco grinned at her, “She is horny as hell.”

Hermione laughed, and said, “I thought she might be at this time, I know _I_ was. I saw the glint in your eyes when I asked after her just now.”

She watched him with Lucy for a moment. She wanted desperately to tell him that she was pregnant again, but it was just too early.

+++

Draco stayed for an hour, playing with Lucy and talking, and then much later, at five o’clock, when Harry and Ginny had collected Lucy, Hermione excused herself to go upstairs to get ready for her evening with Severus.

Severus stood in the doorway of the study and watched her ascend the stairs. When she was out of sight, he rushed towards the kitchen.

“How is everything progressing?” he said.

“It’s fine, Severus,” said Mrs Powell. “Don’t fuss.”

“Just remember, this has to be perfect,” he said.

She clapped him gently on the cheek, and said, “Don’t worry yourself, it will be.”

“Good,” he said, frowning at her.

He turned and made his way up the stairs to the upper level of the house where the other spare room was located. He had already put everything he needed to get himself ready in the spare room earlier.

Once he was showered and dressed, he went back down to the kitchen where Mrs Powell was still pottering.

“Aren’t you finished yet?” he said incredulously.

“Patience, Severus, is a virtue,” she said. “I still have half an hour. Now, buzz off and let me work.”

“Virtue,” he said. “I have no virtues.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said.

He stepped out of the kitchen and into the garden. He walked up the stairs that ran diagonally up the back of the garage and onto the decking outside his and Hermione’s bedroom. The curtains were closed, and the French doors were locked and warded so that Hermione didn’t unknowingly spoil the surprise.

Everything was set. There was a powerful warming charm on the decking to keep away the chilly mid-winter wind, and a small round table had been laid for two. The night was clear, and the moon and stars were shining brightly. A jar of flames that he knew Hermione loved glowed on the table to give them extra light.

At seven-twenty-five, he went back down to the kitchen where Mrs Powell was clearing away. He picked up the dishes of food from the counter, and turned to walk back outside, but then stopped.

He turned slowly back towards her and said, “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome, Severus,” she said. “But just remember that I won’t be here in thirty years’ time to cook for you.”

“Yes, I know,” he said. He looked at her for a second and said, “Don’t you have somewhere you’ve got to be?”

“I’m going,” she said, taking the hint. “Have a nice evening. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watched her walk through the foyer and out the front door to ensure that she had actually gone, and then made his way out of the kitchen and back up to the decking. He laid the food down on the table and then approached the French doors.

He hesitated for a second, feeling slightly nervous. He took a deep breath, removed the wards and unlocked the door. He had asked her to be ready by seven-thirty, and to wait in the bedroom for him.

He slid open the door, stepped through, and slid it shut behind him. She was standing with her back to him, and whirled around at the sound of the door opening.

“Severus,” she said, “Are you going to reveal what’s going on?”

He smirked at her and said, “Close your eyes.”

When she huffed at him, he just scowled at her, and after a moment, she closed her eyes. He stepped forward, gently took both her hands in his, and pulled her slowly forward.

As they went through the French doors, she said, “Oh, Severus we’re not going outside, are we? It’s the middle of winter.”

He stayed silent, knowing that she would feel the warmth of the charms. He made sure she was facing the table, and then he stepped to one side.

“Open your eyes,” he said.

He watched her as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, and her mouth dropped open.

The table had a rich blue table cloth on it and a single rose in a small vase. The whole of the decking was decorated with soft fairy lights and there was romantic music playing gently in the background.

“Oh, gods, Severus,” she said grasping his arm. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Actually, I didn’t prepare the food,” he said, “but I did do all the rest.”

“Oh, I see. Good old Mrs Powell.” She smiled up at him and said, “Thank you.” She leaned up and kissed him lovingly.

As they sat at the table, he said, “There is a meteor shower at ten o’clock that I thought we could watch.”

“Oh, I’ve never seen a meteor shower,” she said excitedly. She looked up at the blanket of stars above them. “The stars are so bright as well. We should be in for a good show, it’s so clear.”

They enjoyed their wonderfully prepared food, Severus had his expensive red wine and Hermione had her favourite juice. When they weren’t heatedly discussing issues of the Daily Prophet or a publication in one Severus’ weekly journals, they would just talk about nothing in particular, something Severus called mindless chatter, which he enjoyed when it was with Hermione. 

When the food was gone and they realised it was nine-thirty, Severus took the empty dishes down to the kitchen, persuading Hermione to stay put, and came back up to the decking with two large slices of black forest gateaux.

Hermione’s eyes lit up when she saw it, and she said, “Ooh, that’s my favourite.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

With the slices of gateaux devoured, they lay down on the sun loungers and doused the lights, and while Hermione watched the amazing spectacle in the skies above them, Severus watched the amazing spectacle lying next to him, both of them unaware that the child growing inside her was Luciana’s baby brother who would grow up to be the best little brother a girl could have.

-Finite-

* * *


End file.
